La brillante idea de Usagi
by zryvanierkic
Summary: Isaka-san comete una pequeña infidencia, dándole a Usami Akihiko la excusa perfecta para escribir una nueva historia... un poco lejana a la realidad...
1. 1 La brillante idea de Usagi

Junjou Romántica y Sekaiichi Hatsukoi le pertenecen a la gran Nakamura Shungiku-sensei, yo sólo soy una fanática con un ligero problemita de adicción a Takano-san y Hatori-san (bueno, y a sus parejitas... aunque no tanto ;)

Usualmente he procurado mantenerme lo más pegada a la realidad, considerando que no tengo el tiempo suficiente para investigar la cultura japonesa (pese a adorarla), por lo que si cometo en algún momento un horror imperdonable de precisión, ruego benevolencia...

La historia que comparto esta vez es algo así como una alteración que espero no resulte del todo ofensiva... Sí, trata de Takano-san y Ritsu, aunque en un contexto diferente... Después de "San Takano", en la forma como terminé el fic, me puse a pensar en una posibilidad que ambos se plantearon...

!Y surgió esto!

Bueno, si alguien llega a leerlo, agradeceré reviews. A diferencia de mis otros fics, este sí voy a colgarlo por partes, ya que, como dije, no cuento con mucho tiempo... así es que, si les llega a gustar, paciencia, please.

A los que han considerado alguna de mis historias interesantes, mil gracias. Y a los que me tienen como una de sus autoras favoritas, gracias por el honor.

Ah, aclaración... Este capítulo y el final corresponden a la vida real. El resto de capis, pues... cuando lleguen al final de este entenderán de qué se trata.

Espero que lo difruten!

* * *

><p><strong>La brillante idea de Usagi-san<strong>

Un día, muy temprano, en la mañana, Isaka-san decidió visitar a su _amigo-enemigo-obsesión__fatal-maldito__Chibi-tan__por__quitármelo_, Usami Akihiko, para intentar convencerlo de asistir a una presentación para su último libro.

Y para variar, encontró al susodicho autor en una… hum… ¿cómo describirlo…?

Situación… _provechosa_… para él…

Pero _desafortunada_ para su universitario.

Si esto vuelve a ocurrir, te juro que llevaré mis libros a otra editorial… Puedo llevarlos a Onodera Shoten, ellos me trataban bien… Incluso el hijo del dueño, quien trabajó conmigo, es, hasta ahora, el mejor editor que he tenido – Isaka lo miró perplejo mientras él, indiferente a lo que acababa de ocasionar, encendía el primer cigarrillo del día – Créeme – creyendo que la expresión correspondía a desconfianza, aclaró – Cuando me enfado, y principalmente si se trata de algo relacionado con Misaki, no doy marcha atrás…

Te creo, Usagi, tantos años trabajando juntos me han permitido conocer tu retorcida y desesperantemente desagradable personalidad maniática y autodestructiva... Pero… no sabía que conocías a Onodera Ritsu… Mi compañero nanahikari…

¿Tú también?

Es editor de Esmeralda ahora…

¿De esos estúpidos dibujitos para niñas? – asintió – Qué bajo ha caído…

No seas cruel. Esa es otra forma de literatura.

Si tú lo dices… supongo que una forma elemental, básica y casi prehistórica… En fin, ¿cómo se encuentra?

Ahora muy bien, diría que plenamente feliz…

¿Antes no lo estaba?

No. Tuvo mal de amores por más de diez años…

¿Mal de amores por diez años… acaso lo maltrataban? Maldita mujer – Isaka lanzó una carcajada que logró que los ojos violetas se abrieran con incomprensión.

Ah, bueno, te diré que el nanahikari es de nuest, digo, TÚ gremio… Cuando era una pequeña flor en crecimiento se enamoró de un adolescente Takano Masamune, ¿te suena? – claro que le sonaba. Había tenido oportunidad de conocerlo en una pequeña reunión organizada por Marukawa para los autores. No lo soportaba, quizás porque tenían personalidades muy parecidas – Estuvieron juntos por un muy corto tiempo hasta que Onodera, luego de una noche de… bueno, tú sabes de esas cosas, se molestó porque el mayor no le dijo que lo amaba y en lugar de eso lanzó una risita, me imagino, nerviosa – Usagi le dio la razón. Los meses con Misaki le habían enseñado las múltiples y patéticamente adorables respuestas que un joven podía tener frente a una experiencia carnal que no le era del todo agradable, aunque sí placentera – Le dio una patada en toda la cara, se esfumó de Japón, y al cabo de diez años volvieron a encontrarse en Marukawa. Y, aunque no lo creas, aún estaba resentido por la risita…

Pero… ¿acaso es un idiota? – ambos asintieron, luego de cinco segundos de silencio – Vaya, vaya, qué historia más interesante… Cuéntame tooodos los detalles que sepas. Soy todo oídos…

X ^ X

Cuando Isaka-san se marchó, Usagi-san decidió ponerse a redactar su siguiente novela. Pero la funesta historia de amor entre Onodera y Takano aún rondaba en su cabecita.

Lo cual indicaba que quizás estábamos a punto de ser testigos del nacimiento de un nuevo bestseller…

Mala idea… para los involucrados en el asunto… Tal y como descubrieron al día siguiente sus amigos Hiroki y Miyagi, cuando tuvieron la desgracia de recibirlo en la Universidad.

No puedo creer que siquiera lo estés pensando… Eres de lo peor, Bakahiko…

Concuerdo con Hiroki – Miyagi se ganó una mirada asesina de parte del castaño – Me parece a mí, sensei, que debería hablar primero con esos dos jóvenes – al menos no les había dicho los nombres. Hasta ahí se limitaba su discreción: no revelar la fuente de sus locas historias de amor.

Ah… sí, sí… Hum, no me gusta como BL, sería hasta cierto punto demasiado fantasioso, incluso para una novela de ese tipo – era obvio que no les estaba haciendo caso. Hiroki empezó a gritarle, mientras Miyagi, con disimulo, emprendía la huida rumbo al departamento de Shinobu-chin – Dime, Hiroki… ¿quién se resentiría durante diez años por una sonrisa? Aunque… conociéndote… y sabiendo tus antecedentes…

¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, BAKA! Ah, no sé cómo he podido rechazar la invitación de Nowaki a cenar por escucharte decir tantas idioteces… Cierras la puerta al salir, por favor – salió dando un portazo que derribó todos los libros apilados a su alrededor. Pero al otro ni se le movieron los cabellos.

Creo que hasta Misaki, con lo resentido que puede llegar a ser, habría entendido que era un signo de nerviosismo… Bueno, Onodera es un estúpido… mientras que Misaki es demasiado lindo… – en Marukawa y en el segundo piso del departamento del propio Usagi se oyó un sonoro estornudo – Hum, puedo coger la idea general y escribir el BL dándole otro enfoque… a lo Misaki y Akihiko… Aunque, quizás… también podría darle un enfoque de novela normal, común y silvestre… cambiando la esencia de los personajes…

Y fue así como de la noche a la mañana…

Ritsu sufrió una pequeña transformación...

Sin saberlo.

El resultado del primer semi desastre… fue publicado al cabo de, batiendo un récord, una semana.

Y el segundo, terminado en paralelo. Pero consultado con alguien muy especial antes de su publicación… Alguien que casi murió de vergüenza al leerlo.

¿Que qué fue lo que ese escritor guapo y malicioso creó?

Bueno… si gustan saberlo…


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: Confesión del testigo**

Lo supe desde mucho antes, antes incluso de que ella nos presentara. La había observado siempre, de lejos, cuando éramos aún unos enanitos que empezaban su primer y sexto año de primaria, y por ende la conocía perfectamente bien.

Me enamoré de ella cuando tenía seis y yo once… Me enamoré, no como los idiotas habituales al ver un par de ojos bonitos o una sonrisa contagiosa, sino de su facilidad abrumadora para sonrojarse ante cualquier situación incómoda. Tímida hasta decir basta, el día en que la tomé de la mano, cuando yo tenía doce, y le pedí que fuese mi novia, fui testigo del más hermoso sí enmarcado por una bella tonalidad de rosado que nunca había visto. Y, con orgullo, puedo decir que le di su primer beso… Y deseaba ser el primero en todo, pero…

Cuando cumplió los diez, coincidió con mi último año en la escuela, año en que mis hormonas entraron en ebullición. Pero nunca me atreví a ir más allá de un beso. Ella me amaba, y eso era suficiente, era su senpai y su amor, una relación de dos lazos que ni siquiera los cinco años de diferencia podían quebrar. Faltaban aún muchos años para que dejara atrás su inocencia y se convirtiera en la adulta que podría decirme el sí definitivo. Pasamos horas de horas en la biblioteca ese año, estudiando matemáticas o literatura, como siempre, desde mi declaración. Y poco a poco, logré lo que parecía impensable: que sus mejillas dejaran de sonrojarse. Sólo lo hacían ante mis besos y palabras dulces. Éramos realmente felices.

Todo hubiera estado bien, maravillosamente bien, si ese tipo no hubiera aparecido… En mi último año de estudios… cuando la dejaba a su merced… A ella le encantaban los libros de Usami Akihiko y usualmente, cuando terminábamos de estudiar, solía irse casi a la carrera a sacar por enésima vez el libro que más le gustaba y lo traía a la mesa para leerlo juntos…

Pero ese día…

Aún lo maldigo…

Ese día se enteró de la existencia de Saga Masamune, un mocoso arrogante y extraño que estaba dos grados por debajo de mí. Y aunque no tuve oportunidad de verlo en ese momento, supe que el final de nuestra relación había llegado.

¿Por qué?

Porque sus mejillas una vez más estaban de color rojo… el color del amor.

Como cuando me contó su historia común, años después, cuando volvimos a encontrarnos, llorando a mares…

La misma que paso a relatarles.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo****2:****Cuídate ****de ****tus ****amigas ****si ****andas ****con ****novio**

Sa… Saga-senpai…

Los ojos marrones esperaron expectantes. _Es __probable __que __este __sea __el __día__… __el __día __en __que__…_

¿Tendría la amabilidad de darme el libro que estaba usando…?

…una vez más, se quedara con ganas de escuchar una declaración, confesión, suspiro, o lo que fuese, de amor, proveniente de los labios de la hermosa jovencita de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños hasta los hombros… tres años menor que él, por cierto.

Ah, perdona…

Gracias – le regaló una sonrisa enorme y se dio la vuelta.

¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

¿Eh? – lo miró, confusa, señalando su pecho – Hem… lo dice en su prendedor…

_Mier…_

Y, además, siempre que intento leer algún texto resulta que Saga-senpai ya lo tiene separado. Es agradable, aunque ligeramente aterrador también, que compartamos los mismos gustos literarios – sin darse cuenta, empezaron a caminar juntos hacia una mesa.

Bueno… suelo leer el mismo libro unas diez veces hasta tenerlo grabado en mi mente…

¡Vaya, yo también! – elevó ligeramente la voz, por lo que se sonrojó. Él sonrió, con cara de enamorado – Ah, aunque últimamente no había podido venir…

¿Por qué?

Estuve enferma del estómago… Debido a mi deficiente alimentación creo que estoy generando una terrible gastritis…

¿No traes almuerzo? – se sorprendió.

No se trata de eso… Es que… me encanta tanto leer, que muchas veces me quedo aquí todo el día y no logro completar mis comidas… Especialmente los fines de semana.

Eso es muy irresponsable – la joven lo miró con la boca abierta. Y luego sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Oye, no, yo no…

Si Saga-senpai lo dice… le haré caso. Comeré todas mis comidas – bajó la mirada y susurró algo incomprensible.

X ^ X

La acompañó a su casa, con movimientos torpes debido a los nervios. No era que deseara que pasara algo… él sólo deseaba que le dijera de una buena maldita vez que le gustaba, o que al menos quería conocerlo más. Él sabía que ella llevaba meses, doce para ser exactos, contaditos con calendario, desde la ocasión en que tuvo la gentileza de alcanzarle un libro de Usami-sensei que se ubicaba demasiado alto para ella, espiándolo, en la misma medida e intensidad con la que él la espiaba a ella. Por ello, estaba desesperado… Deseaba saber si era correspondido…

Ella, por su parte, iba hablando como una lora. Parecía que los libros que leía durante el día con tanta desesperación solían escaparse inconscientemente durante la noche, cual laguna o mar que expulsa el calor absorbido en el día.

¿Le gustan los mangas, Saga-senpai? – lo trajo a la realidad con su voz dulce e interesada.

¿Hum…? Suelo leerlos, sí. El género que más me gusta es el Shōjo, aunque también me estoy empezando a interesar por el Shōnen…

Ah, vaya… Entonces no creo que tengamos tema en común en este aspecto – él frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué?

¡Porque yo amo el Yaoi y el Shōnen-ai! – pareció resplandecer. A Saga no le habría sorprendido verla levitar – Y mi autor favorito es el grandioso, hermoso, joven, atractivo, sexy, y cien por ciento talentoso Akikawa Yayoi… ¡Ah, no sabes lo que te pierdes!

¿Eh? – lo había tuteado por primera vez, sin darse cuenta. Pero Saga en lugar de ofenderse, sonrió con ternura. Y no emitió su comentario, por más que deseaba en esos momentos abrazarla – ¿Te refieres a ese género del manga y el anime que habla del amor entre hombres?

Pues sí. Ah, ¿no me digas que te he ofendido…?

Por supuesto que no. Aunque, creo que yo nunca podría haber sido homosexual – ladeó la cabeza, como intentando ocultar su incomodidad – Te prometo que intentaré leer alguno. Recomiéndame – ella sonrió en toda su magnitud.

Ah, ha salido el último de sensei, lo compré ayer, puedo pasártelo ahora mismo – corrió hacia una de las casas de la calle y abrió la verja – Ven, Saga-senpai, te presentaré a mi mamá – ajena a la emoción que acababa de generar, caminó dando saltitos hacia la puerta. Y tocó el timbre.

Espera… Aún no me has dicho tu nom

Ritsuko… Amor, ya llegaste – una mujer de rostro tierno, casi la versión adulta de la niña, la recibió con un cálido abrazo – Ah, invitaste a tu senpai – mientras que ella se sonrojaba, Takano se inclinaba, con respeto, pese a que su corazón latía tan rápido que sentía que se movía como la copa de un árbol agitado por el viento. Le había hablado a su madre sobre él… ¿eso no era ya una prueba de sus sentimientos?

Mamá… Él es Saga-senpai... Takafumi no pudo venir hoy – pero sus pensamientos se fueron al tacho.

Ah, es que de noche no veo muy bien, lo lamento, Saga-kun – le sonrió con calidez. Su corazón de madre le decía que ese jovencito guapo era otro de los pretendientes de su hija… quizás el correcto… – Bueno, pasen, por favor. An-chan no tarda en venir.

¡An-chan! – se golpeó la frente – Rayos, lo olvidé… Se trata de una amiga de la infancia, Saga-senpai… Es un poco – lo dejó pasar y luego cerró la puerta – coqueta – la palabra fue casi escupida.

Tú también lo eres – estaban solos, puesto que la madre de Ritsuko había entrado a la cocina. Y, fue quizás el escuchar el nombre de otro chico en boca de ella, lo que lo obligó a reaccionar casi impulsivamente – ¿O es que no te has dado cuenta aún…? – se miraron. Las mejillas de ambos adquirieron un delicado tono rosa, mientras la distancia iba desapareciendo.

Me… me gustas, Saga-senpai – ahora sí la oyó. Y él, más por una cuestión de nervios que porque le hubiera resultado divertida la situación, sonrió con dulzura cuando ya el beso había iniciado. Al separarse, logró decir al fin lo que llevaba tanto tiempo guardado en su corazón.

Te amo… Ritsu…

Senpai…– se abrazaron. Y no les importó que el timbre sonara como loco. Y por supuesto a la madre de la joven tampoco. No deseaba interrumpirlos.

X ^ X

Caminaban de la mano, por los pasillos del colegio. Conversando por lo general de las cosas que les pasaban en sus aulas. Y últimamente, de un tema que a ella le incomodaba. Y a él lo tenía fuera de cualquier tipo de angustia.

Este es tu último año… Y el de An-chan – la miró en silencio – Sigues… ¿sigues con la idea de convertirte en editor…?

Así es…

Ella también. Dice que porque tú se lo recomendaste…

No en el sentido estricto. Lo comentamos en su delante la otra vez, en el cine, ¿recuerdas? Hasta tu amigo Yokozawa metió su cuchara en la conversación – ella, debido a sus celos, no pudo notar los suyos.

Quiere postular a tu misma universidad…

Es libre de hacerlo…

Estudiarían juntos…

Sólo logro soportarte a ti cuando se trata de los estudios, ya sabes que me gusta hacer mis tareas y repasar en soledad…

Es probable que hagan viajes juntos…

Con el resto de estudiantes… aunque no creo que para ser editor necesites salir de la ciudad… Igual, te estaría llamando a cada rato…

¡Deja de tomártelo todo con tanta tranquilidad… TÚ LE GUSTAS! – se soltó de golpe. Habían llegado a un área que estaba casi literalmente abandonada. Y en semi penumbras – Puedo intuirlo… ¡Parece que eres el único que no se ha dado cuenta…!

Si le intereso o no es algo que ella debe procesar. Te recuerdo que yo tengo enamorada, una enamorada demasiado gritona, irresponsable y celosa, pero la amo, ¿la conoces, Ritsu?

¡Deja de llamarme Ritsu, no soy hombre!

Si lo fueras… podría amarte por completo… sin reservas ni frenos… – acortó la distancia. Y, como sucedía ahora con más frecuencia, el beso que se dieron fue mucho más intenso que los anteriores.

Saga… basta – se separó, respirando con dificultad – Por favor…

Jamás te forzaré… Lo único que quiero que entiendas es que ni An-chan ni el dichoso Takafumi son importantes si tú y yo estamos juntos – ella parpadeó.

¿Qué tiene que ver mi senpai en esto?

¡Lo ves… YO SOY TU SENPAI, ÉL YA NO PERTENECE AL COLEGIO!

El que no pertenezca no quiere decir que deje de serlo… Tú seguirás siendo Saga-senpai incluso cuando nos casemos – se sonrojó. Y bajó la mirada.

¿De veras te casarías conmigo…? – era la noticia más linda del día. No, del año. No, de toda su corta vida.

Supongo que tú no…

Hace un año que vi tu futuro anillo – la obligó a mirarlo – Me falta solamente un mes de remuneración por mi trabajo en esa pequeña editorial de la que te hablé y podré comprarlo… No es, obviamente, un costo significativo, pero es muy hermoso, delicado como tú…

Deberías ahorrar para tus materiales… Tus padres no querrán apoyarte…

Ya lo sé. Tendré que juntar de nuevo pero podré hacerlo rápidamente… Ritsu… ¿aceptarías s – pero su pregunta fue ahogada por la presencia molesta de una joven de cabellos claros.

¡Ah, Saga-kun, estás aquí! – lo tomó del brazo, alejándolo de la joven. Ella sólo miró a otro lado, con incomodidad – El profesor te estuvo buscando para darte un trabajo adicional, como escribes tan lindo…

Gracias. Lo buscaré en su oficina – se arrancó a sí mismo de su agarre y abrazó a Ritsuko por la cintura, sorprendiéndola – Vamos, ya va siendo la hora de salida – dejaron a An-chan de pie, con la mandíbula apretada. Pero con una creciente idea en su mente… que probablemente estaba a un paso de concretar.

X ^ X

Se acercan mis finales… Si no estudio… tendré que quedarme un año más, ¡qué desastre! – Saga se encontraba en una práctica de baloncesto, el único deporte al que había accedido practicar por insistencia de Ritsuko, quien no dejaba de molestarlo por sus brazos delgados y débiles – Espero que Saga regrese pronto, este tema realmente me confunde… _Ojalá __tú __sí __repitieras__… __Estaríamos __juntos __un __año __más__… __Y __yo__… __y __yo __podría__… _al fin decirte que s

Ah, Ricchan, estás aquí. Saga-senpai me envió para decirte que no podrá venir esta tarde – Ritsuko dirigió sus hermosos ojos verdes hacia su amiga de infancia. Ella le sonreía cálidamente, como siempre que estaban solas. Como solía hacer desde que ambas tenían seis años. Luego de lo conversado con su amor, ella estaba más tranquila. Ya no la veía como una rival, sino como a una admiradora más, carente de importancia – La práctica terminará tarde, lo siento…

Oh, no hay problema. En ese caso supongo que debo irme ya a casa, no tiene sentido quedarme… ¿Por qué ese tonto no me habrá avisado…? Tiene mi número celular, ¿cierto?

El profesor es muy estricto. Yo pasaba de casualidad por ahí y aprovechó un instante para decirme – el corazón de la castaña se sintió de pronto demasiado inquieto – Espero que no te molestes por eso – bajó la mirada, sonrojándose.

Claro que no… Bueno, An-chan, ¿nos vamos?

Lo lamento, pero debo hacer aún la tarea de matemáticas…

Si quieres la terminamos juntas…

No te preocupes. He quedado con un amigo en terminarla aquí dentro de diez minutos.

Ah, bueno, en ese caso… Hasta mañana.

X ^ X

El entrenamiento había concluido, diez minutos más tarde de lo acostumbrado, pero había concluido al fin. Intentó llamarle, pero no encontró su celular en ninguna parte de su maletín. _Quizás __lo __dejé __en __la __mochila __de __Ritsu__… __Esa __despistada,__ni __siquiera __debe __haber __notado __que __ya __es __de __noche__…_

Sonriendo dulcemente a la imagen mental de su novia, caminó hacia los vestidores. Era el último en usar las duchas, así es que, pese a la hora, se tomó su tiempo. _Espero __que __haya __entendido __el __mensaje __que __le __di __a __esa __mocosa __y __me __esté __esperando __en __la __cafetería__… __Al __fin __pude __comprarlo__… __al __fin __podré __pedirte __que __te __conviertas __en __un __futuro __cercano __en __mi __esposa__… __Ritsu__…_

La dulce canción que él había asignado a Ritsuko en su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo era eso posible, lo habría dejado irresponsablemente en alguna parte de los vestidores, o en su casillero, los únicos dos lugares que no había buscado apropiadamente por la sarta de rehidratantes y bocadillos energéticos que ella le había regalado?

¿Buscas esto? – volteó, agradeciendo a Dios su previsión de vestirse en tiempo récord y dentro de la ducha. Porque ahora tenía ante él a su celular, sí, pero este se encontraba en manos de la persona que volvía a Ritsu la mujer más insegura del mundo.

Devuélvemelo – ella se lo entregó, sin dejar de sonreír. Temiendo que ella fuera a hablar mientras él contestaba, generándole una pelea en un día tan especial, dejó que el celular sonara – Supongo que le diste mi mensaje a Ritsu…

Así es. Le dije que se fuera a casa – él abrió los ojos con indignación – Es muy tarde. No querrás que una señorita ande sola por las calles, exponiéndose al peligro…

Estaba yendo ya a verla, te pedí que le dijeras que nos íbamos a encontrar para irnos juntos… En fin, no interesa. Gracias de todos modos, si me disculpas – tomó su mochila, caminó hacia la puerta y de allí hacia el pasillo, con ella tras él, aparentando una serenidad que no tenía.

Saga-senpai, me gustas – él se detuvo. Así que Ritsu tenía razón. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insolente?

Debo imaginar que aún no te enteras, pero… Soy el prometido de tu mejor amiga – fue su turno de abrir los ojos como platos.

¿Prometido?

Así es. De modo que te voy a rogar que no vuelvas a decir algo como eso, es impropio y me tiene sin cuidado – continuó su camino. Pero no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando fue jalado con fuerza, estrellado contra la pared y besado en los labios, sin poder reaccionar debido a la velocidad del incidente.

Saga – la vocecita que les llegó desde algún lugar cercano al inicio del pasillo lo libró del entumecimiento generalizado. Empujando con brusquedad a la chica, hasta hacerla caer de golpe, volteó aterrado hacia una llorosa Ritsuko, quien salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

¡RITSU! – corrió y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, pero pese a ser más alto y por ende tener las piernas más largas, no la logró alcanzar. Por algo la joven no era una deportista innata. Buscó por todas partes en la escuela, pero no la halló.

Temiendo que le hubiera contado ya a sus padres y que ahora fuera despreciado por completo por ellos también (en el mejor escenario… porque en el peor era evidente que podían matarlo…), caminó casi corriendo hacia la casa de la joven, y tocó la puerta, temblando de miedo. Pero su madre le dijo que no había llegado aún. Que estaba en casa de una amiga, según había indicado hacía cinco minutos, por teléfono. La mujer le ahorró la penosa necesidad de explicarle algo que de seguro le habría valido una golpiza de parte del hombre corpulento y gentil que debía ser el padre de la joven. Sólo se limitó a acariciar su rostro y a decirle, en tono maternal, aquello que de seguro era demasiado evidente, por su expresión de desesperación y angustia.

Ritsuko es una niña muy impulsiva y sensible. Lo que haya ocurrido, estoy segura que se solucionará mañana cuando hablen. Ahora ve a casa, Saga-kun. Si ella regresa antes de las once, te llamaré… Y si ella lo consiente, tal vez puedan conversar hoy mismo.

Pero la llamada nunca llegó. Al día siguiente, cuando regresó, sorprendido y temeroso por la ausencia de la joven en el aula, la mujer, llorando y amablemente, pese a saber ya la razón de su decisión, le dijo que ella se había ido al extranjero, a estudiar su último año de secundaria y sus estudios superiores.

Saga-senpai no pudo agregar nada más. Inclinándose respetuosamente, pidiendo perdón repetida y sentidamente, se limitó a dar media vuelta. El anillo aún descansaba en su mente y en el bolsillo derecho de su camisa. Pese al dolor que lo desgarraba, se juró a sí mismo entregárselo algún día a su legítima y única dueña…

Aunque eso significara recorrer el mundo entero en lo que le quedaba de vida.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: A veces, lo mejor, es callarse**

Tiene que haber… un error… ¡YO PEDÍ SER ASIGNADA AL DEPARTAMENTO DE LITERATURA!

Onodera Ritsuko, a un paso de cumplir los veintitrés… era ahora, definitivamente, lo que un hombre llamaría una mujer hermosa, inteligente, atractiva, pero… desagradable… ¿Por qué?

Bueno…

Digamos que la cara que dirigía en esos momentos al encargado de Recursos Humanos no le favorecía para nada, principalmente porque estaba acompañada de dos puños apretados que parecían estar prestos a golpearlo. Parecía una loca que había escapado del manicomio ese mismo día… una loca con instintos asesinos.

Lo… lo lamento, pero, co… co… como puede leer aquí – le mostró el papel con mano temblorosa y ella casi lo rompió al arrancárselo – ha sido asignada como Editora del Departamento Esmeralda, especializado en Manga Shōjo…

¡Manga Shōjo…! Manga… – su rostro se relajó. Este cambio abrupto de estado de ánimo era habitual en ella, pero el joven se asustó. Definitivamente no entendía cómo podían haberla contratado, quizás su examen psicológico era fraudulento – Supongo… que ustedes no editan Yaoi, ¿cierto?

Hem… bueno, si se refiere a novelas BL…

Para el caso da lo mismo… – le devolvió la hoja – Supongo que no me puede ir peor que en la otra editorial…

Ya verá que todo estará bien. Además… ¿es usted soltera?

¿Hum? – parpadeó – Sí…

En ese caso, le diré que puede que hasta salga de aquí con un anillo en su dedo – lanzó una carcajada que ella no sintió ofensiva ni burlona. Pero llegó a dolerle… _"__Hace __un __año __vi __tu __anillo__… __Es __delicado __como __tú__… __Ritsu__…"__._

Agradezco los buenos deseos – logró sonreírle, pese a que el recuerdo la había sumido en la depresión continua en la que vivía – Pero no estoy interesada en mantener una relación amorosa con nadie, por el momento…

Quizás cuando vea a sus compañeros de trabajo cambie de opinión… Especialmente a Hatori-san y a Takano-san… Son los más populares aquí, todos se mueren por ellos –el _todos_ le sonó demasiado sospechoso, principalmente porque había sido pronunciado por un hombre que llevaba una corbata de corazoncitos rosados debajo de una chompa roja, al cual los ojitos le brillaban como si se tratara de una princesa frente a su príncipe azul. Pero como ella era tolerante en ese aspecto, se limitó a esbozar una ligera mueca – Lo más difícil, creo yo, será que logre adaptarse a los ciclos…

¿Ciclos? – acababan de llegar al piso correspondiente. Desde que puso un pie en el, un olor desagradable se hiso presente desde algún lugar del pasillo, a la mano derecha. Se preguntó si el encargado del mantenimiento sería despedido por semejante irresponsabilidad – Se refiere a – pero el joven no le hiso caso. Se acercó a otro empleado que pasaba por ahí, sumido en su trabajo.

Buenos días, soy de Recursos Humanos. La señorita trabajará en Esmeralda…

Ah, es allá… ¿Segura que quiere meterse en ese infierno, preciosa? – ella estuvo a un paso de incinerarlo. Odiaba que la trataran de esa manera.

Oh, por supuesto que sí… Soy especialista en generar incendios – tanto el desconocido como el joven que la guiaba retrocedieron al percibir el peligro de sus palabras, que fueron acompañadas por una expresión demasiado intimidante. Definitivamente ella era alguien que no admitía ni piropos, ni malos tratos. Qué miedo…

Esteee… Llegamos…

Ufff. _Supongo __que __no __queda __otra __opción __más __que __aceptarlo__… __Me __iré __en __dos __semanas, __estoy __segura __de __ello__… _Buenos días, mi nombre es Onodera Ritsuko. Trabajaré desde hoy aq – al alzar la vista, luego de su inclinación de respeto, trastabilló. Al fin sabía de dónde provenía el desagradable hedor que ella había asociado a un baño descompuesto. Frente suyo se hallaba todo menos una oficina, y lo más cercano a un cementerio profanado en el que tres cuerpos parecían pudrirse a la intemperie – Pero… ¿qué rayos pasó aquí?

Ah, Dios mío, estamos cerca al fin de ciclo – retrocedió, aterrado – Bue… bue… ¡Espero que le vaya bien! – huyó, dejándola de pie, sola, con mil preguntas en la cabeza.

¡ESPERA NO ME DEJES SOLA!

¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – una voz se dejó oír desde el asiento de la izquierda, el más cercano al fondo de la oficina, por entre una ruma incomprensiblemente estable de libros y hojas apilados en desorden. Una voz que parecía provenir de un enfermo, y que en realidad había sido emitida por uno de los _cadáveres_… El más limpio en apariencia, por cierto.

Bue… buenos días. Soy la nueva editora… Me llamo Onodera Ritsuko, y

Por favor… no grite… – pudo oír cómo unos cuántos libros caían con estrépito al suelo

¡Ah, lo siento, yo los recogeré…!

No hay problema – un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos azules tirando a grises que en ese momento eran casi dos rayitas debido a la falta de sueño, se acercó tambaleante a darle la mano – Soy el Sub Jefe, Hatori Yoshiyuki. Bienvenida, el Jefe no tarda en llegar, tome asiento – empezó con movimientos robóticos a sacar del asiento libre junto al cadáver más pequeñito todos los papeles y libros que bloqueaban su empleo.

_Hatori-san__… __En __verdad __es __muy __guapo__… __pese __a __su __actual __apariencia__ – _se ruborizó – Ah, gracias, Hatori-san. Creo que he llegado en mal momento…

Yo creo que encontraremos la manera de sacarle el jugo, como se dice. Hum… es más, creo que puede ayudarme ahora – caminó dando traspiés a su lugar y luego regresó con unas hojas llenas de dibujitos – Este es uno de los trabajos que será llevado a la imprenta más tarde… Deme su opinión femenina.

¿Eh? – tenerlo tan cerca, a menos de cinco centímetros de su rostro, la puso nerviosa. _Onodera, __basta, __tú __no __puedes __enamorarte__… __lo __juraste __delante __de __todos __los __monumentos __y __santuarios __existentes __en __el __mundo __en __honor __a __Kami-sama__… __Piensa __que __eres __hombre, __piensa __que __eres __hombre_ – Veamos – revisó el documento con detenimiento – Hum, creo yo que esta viñeta de aquí carece del movimiento que el diálogo muestra, si tan solo la mangaka le hubiera impregnado… no sé… un poco más de sentimiento podría haber sido un poco más romántica, sin dejar el hecho de que se trata de un manga cómico, ¿cierto? – lo miró. Y se quedó perpleja ante su expresión desconcertada – Eh… ¿dije algo malo?

No… Es sólo que, dijo exactamente lo mismo que me comentó Takano-san en su momento… Por eso, decidió ya no incorporarlo en la publicación de este mes…

Creí que lo iban a enviar más tarde – se sintió levemente engañada.

Mentí – sonrió divertido – Quería ver si realmente podría sernos útil – lo observó incorporarse y hablarle con los brazos entrecruzados – Hemos recibido varios postulantes que no pasan la prueba. Suelen decir que el trabajo es perfecto simplemente porque ya había sido supuestamente aprobado por el Jefe…

Ya veo… Yo creo que eso es una falta total de criterio y profesionalismo – unos pasos se acercaban cada vez más, pero ella, hablando con tal apasionamiento, no los escuchó – Si uno piensa que algo es malo, debe decirlo, al menos yo siempre acepto una crítica constructiva. Y en el trabajo de edición, de cualquier tipo, las cosas deben ser así, porque es una obligación moral para con los lectores. Si esta mangaka se debe a su público – miró las hojas en manos de Hatori – debe amanecerse hasta el final de sus días para lograrlo… Eso creo yo.

Al fin una persona inteligente – Hatori relajó los brazos y ella se puso de pie de golpe. Y al mirar hacia la entrada, no pudo evitar sonrojarse en una intensidad mucho mayor que la generada por Hatori. Ante ella se encontraba un hombre alto, casi tan alto como el otro, de cabellos oscuros, ojos de un precioso color marrón casi gatuno… Un verdadero Adonis en medio de ese desastroso hábitat. Y, por cierto, pese a que se notaba también sumido en un estrés casi crónico, olía… mas o menos… bien – Me alegra contar con una nueva autora, y que además viene con el compromiso de ser un apoyo y no un estorbo, señorita. Perdone el desastre, pero estamos a punto de entregar la revista de este mes… Puedo, sin embargo, revisar su manuscrito – le regaló la sonrisa más bonita del mundo. Una sonrisa que evocó, sin que ella fuera consciente de ello a plenitud, otra que había amado en su época de niñez.

Y seguía amando… para su desgracia.

Oh, Takano-san, la señorita…

Yo me encargo, no te preocupes. Vuelve a tus labores, Hatori. Por aquí, por favor, sensei – se le notaba también estresado, cansado y al borde del colapso. Pero sin lugar a dudas, irradiaba ese inconfundible aire de superioridad con que ella sabía debían contar los jefes. Casi aventó la pila de libros que se hallaba sobre la silla frente a su mesa – Tome asiento, sensei. Lo usual es que

Takano-san, disculpe que lo interrumpa – el hombre le sonrió. Sonrojándola nuevamente – Esteee… Lo que ocurre es que me confunde. No soy una escritora, bueno, aún no, está dentro de mis planes a largo plazo – tanto él como Hatori la observaron fijamente – En realidad soy la nueva editora de Esmeralda – las facciones del hombre que tenía al frente mostraron una sorpresa que rayaba en escepticismo – Me enviaron a trabajar desde hoy, por eso Hatori-san estaba

¿Es una broma? – ignorándola por completo, se puso de pie y caminó hasta el lugar de Hatori. Su cambio abrupto de estado de ánimo la desconcertó – Recuerdo haber solicitado a un EDITOR. Una mujer carece de la sutileza para editar este tipo de obras – la indignación de Ritsuko fue en aumento – ¿Sabes quién realizó la entrevista?

No, Takano-san, pero ella, como pudo escuchar

¡Comentarios de aficionado! – ella apretó los puños. Empezaba a desear renunciar en ese preciso instante – Niña…

¿_Niña__…__? __¿Pero __quién __se __cree __este __idiota?_

…al menos tienes experiencia editando manga, ¿cierto?

No. Soy Editora de Literatura – el hombre explotó.

¿LITERATURA? ¡ESTO ES UNA BURLA, NO VOY A ADMITIR

¡LA QUE NO VA A ADMITIR QUE LA VETEN POR SER MUJER, SER JOVEN Y NO TENER EXPERIENCIA SOY YO! – todo Marukawa se detuvo ante su grito. Era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a tratar de esa manera a Takano-san, bueno, salvo cierto trabajador del área de ventas. Hatori se puso de pie lentamente, temiendo la reacción que pudiera tener el hombre. Pero éste sólo mantuvo su expresión de desconcierto y perplejidad. Parecía haberlo hipnotizado – No soy aficionada solamente. Mi experiencia en edición de novelas literarias puede no ser compatible, pero en mi niñez – se tomó su tiempo. Una vez más los recuerdos felices se agolparon a su mente – en mi niñez… leí mangas de este tipo, además de muchos Shōnen, Shōnen-ai y Yaoi – todos se ruborizaron, menos ella – Y una persona que sabía mucho sobre el tema y que estuvo practicando siendo aún estudiante de escuela secundaria en una pequeña editorial me contó acerca del proceso de edición… De modo que… hasta que no le demuestre que tiene razón… ¡NO LE PERMITO TILDARME DE INÚTIL!

Onodera-chan… tranquilícese, por favor – las palabras de Hatori hicieron reaccionar al hombre. Lo miró primero a él, abriendo la boca y los ojos en su máxima expresión, y luego la miró a ella. Y comprendió en ese momento que…

¿Ritsuko? – ella volteó, al oír la voz que la llamaba. Y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran al reconocer el rostro del hombre que la miraba desconcertado, pero con una expresión de felicidad en sus facciones.

Ah… ¡Takafumi! – se lanzó a sus brazos. Y Hatori pudo, sin mucho esfuerzo, notar que ese gesto había afectado a su jefe de una manera incomprensible. Porque, el siempre temperamental Takano-san estaba más pálido de lo normal, mientras apretaba los dos puños con fiereza.

¿Qué haces aquí? Ah… ya te encontras

Yokozawa, ¿sabes quién se encargó de las entrevistas para el puesto de editor en mi departamento? – Takafumi lo miró, asombrado por su expresión hosca. Y entendió.

No, pero puedo averiguarlo… ¿Aplicaste al puesto, Ritsuko?

No, yo postulé para el puesto de editora de Literatura… Pero me enviaron aquí, pese a que dejé muy claro durante la entrevista cuáles eran mis expectativas… Takano-san no está de acuerdo… Creo que… debería renunciar… No quiero incomodar a nadie – el resto de personal empezó a dispersarse, a regresar a sus labores. Su nueva expresión depresiva los desubicó. En verdad sufría de un terrible caso de bipolaridad, era la única explicación. Igual que el Jefe de Esmeralda – Deben existir muchas otras editoriales que deseen un editor de literatura…

Señorita, no estoy para perder el tiempo… ¿No acaba de gritarme en la cara que me iba a hacer tragar mis palabras? – lo miró a los ojos. Y nuevamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Yokozawa frunció el ceño al notarlo – En ese caso, le asigno a Hatori como su supervisor, durante esta semana. La siguiente, tendrá que vérselas por sí misma. Yokozawa – caminó hacia ambos, pasándolos de largo – tengo algo que consultarte, si me acompañas – luego de regalarle una sonrisa a modo de disculpa, el hombre de cabellos negros lo siguió. Y ella caminó hacia Hatori, con la extraña sensación de que no la iba a tener nada fácil en esa editorial.

X ^ X

En la que nos hemos metido…

Lo observó mientras el joven estrujaba el vaso de su café, intercalándolo con el décimo cigarrillo en menos de dos horas de estar sentados el uno frente al otro sin decir prácticamente nada. Aunque sobraban las palabras. El infierno del hombre que tenía al frente, su amigo desde hacía diez años, él lo conocía perfectamente bien. Era, lamentablemente, el mismo que él estaba viviendo en ese preciso instante… y el mismo que había sufrido en el pasado… por su culpa.

Hay algo que no entiendo… ¿cómo es que no te ha reconocido?

Supongo que debido a mi cambio de apellido… Me conoció únicamente como Saga Masamune. No sabe de la separación de mis padres…

¿Pero físicamente?

Me atrevería a conjeturar que hiso hasta lo imposible por olvidarme…

Eso, y el hecho innegable de que dejaste de ser el mocoso enclenque y desabrido del colegio – el otro no le respondió. Pero formuló en palabras su verdadero temor.

Supongo… que esto nos convierte una vez más en rivales… – Yokozawa lanzó una risita burlona.

Me parece a mí que olvidas algo… Ritsuko salió del colegio por culpa de su enamorado, quien aparentemente la engañó con la que es ahora mi prometida – el pobre cigarro fue estrellado con malignidad contra el cenicero – No tienes oportunidad, Masamune. Ya te gané – habló con sarcasmo.

¡Ni en tus mejores sueños…! Dudo que… – calló. Bajó la cabeza y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se nublaran – me haya perdonado, pero eso no quiere decir que yo haya dejado de amarla…

Sin embargo, tienes razón, esto nos convierte en rivales – lo miró, con el miedo y la ira crecientes ardiendo en sus ojos marrones – Porque, An-chan renunció a ti por mi presencia, como una especie de huida – hablaba con indiferencia – Pero ahora que ella ha aparecido… lo verá como un nuevo reto… Y, lamento decírtelo, pero, no estoy dispuesto a quitártela de en medio…

¡Yokozawa!

Ritsuko es mi primer amor – habló esta vez con ojos brillantes, como si eso que había dormido por tantos años en su interior empezara nuevamente a aflorar – Si no hubiera sido por ti, ella sería ya mi esposa – Takano-san ni pestañeaba – El perderla… nos unió como nunca creí que podría pasar… Incluso

Dijimos que no hablaríamos sobre ese incidente – apartó la mirada. Él entendió. A ninguno de los dos le gustaba recordar que, en un arrebato de desesperación, habían vivido su propia historia BL de un mes de duración. Incluida una noche de yaoi, por cierto, aunque Takano no lo recordara, por más que Yokozawa lo contara a veces con lujo de detalles y en son de broma, delante de su novia.

En esto no puedo ser tu amigo. Si Ritsuko se acerca a mí… Lo siento, Takano. Pero no pienso dejar ir mi oportunidad…

Amor, al fin te encuentro – la puerta de la salita de reuniones se abrió. Y, una ya crecida y agraciada An-chan irrumpió, abrazando a Yokozawa con evidente falsa alegría – Ah, te extrañé mucho…

Igual yo – Takano pensó que esta era una de las cosas que menos entendía de su amigo Takafumi. En esos diez años, había dicho muchas veces que lo amaba, pese a seguir enamorado de Ritsuko. Y, sin embargo, hacía uno de su sorpresivo compromiso, con la mujer que él, Takano, odiaba más en todo el mundo. Y que, para variar, aún lo acosaba, cuando Yokozawa no estaba cerca.

Me dijeron que hoy llegaba el nuevo editor para Esmeralda… El chico de Recursos me dijo que se trata de un joven muy tímido y tranquilo – ambos suspiraron aliviados. Afortunadamente los idiotas de ese departamento no dejarían nunca de ser bromistas – ¿Tú crees que podamos organizarle una bienvenida, Takano-san…? Para ayudarle a adaptarse…

Lo dudo – se puso de pie – En realidad, creo que debemos mantener al… novato – habló dándole la espalda – fuera de nuestro grupo amical. Tiene que pagar derecho de piso.

Concuerdo contigo. Y, respecto a lo de no ponerle fácil esto de los procedimientos y antiguos trabajos – Takano miró a su amigo, y entendió que estaba hablando en clave – te apoyo. Yo no le diré nada que no deba saber por ti, su jefe directo…


	5. Capítulo 4

Hola a todos:

Unas pequeñas líneas. Gracias a Ying-Yang-Z por considerar esta historia como una de sus favoritas. Debo decir que le salvó la vida, porque estaba a un paso de eliminarla. Pero, aunque es probable que me demore, prometo ir actualizando. Les dejo el Capítulo 4 de la Novela de Usagi-san... Espero que sea de su agrado ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Takano-san, el Jefe perfecto<strong>

Tenía que aceptarlo: pese a estar casi loca, el microcosmos de esa editorial era aún más extraño que ella y sus continuos cambios de humor. Casi se había desmayado al llegar, esa mañana, encontrándose con todo menos el desastre del día anterior. Al contrario: ahora hasta se sentía en su antigua habitación de niñez, rodeada de muñequitas y muñequitos. Verdaderamente empezaba a gustarle su trabajo, aunque el Jefe… Bueno, podía darle una nueva oportunidad, ¿cierto?

Un gusto, Ricchan – el joven más bajito y aparentemente menor la saludó con un abrazo. Pero ella, pese a la impresión, no se molestó. Al contrario, le correspondió, sonriendo – Soy Kisa Shota, espero poder ayudarte en tu proceso de adaptación…

Gracias, Kisa-san, espero no darle mucho trabajo…

Bah, todos en nuestro momento hemos sido un dolor de muelas para el Jefe de turno – otro joven, quien no dejaba de sonreír, salvo para hablar o bostezar, se le acercó, inclinándose con respeto y luego imitó a Kisa en su saludo amistoso – Soy Kanade Mino, ¿cuándo años tienes, Ricchan?

Veintitrés, bueno, falta una semana para cumplirlos…

Vaya, eres la menor aquí… ¡Ah, celebraremos juntos, entonces! – rieron – Ricchan, puedes llamarme Mino. Estoy seguro de que seremos grandes amigos…

A mí ya me conoces… Hatori, a secas – sonrieron – Espero sinceramente que puedas seguirle el ritmo a Motou-sensei.

¿Perdón? – parpadeó, confundida.

Es tu primera asignación como editora. Takano-san me llamó en la mañana para pedirme que te diera la noticia en su nombre.

¿Hoy no vendrá? – se sorprendió. Esperaba que el Jefe le diera al menos una pequeña inducción en el tema.

Tuvo que atender a una autora a su cargo. Vendrá más tarde. Para ganar tiempo, te explicaré cómo debes

Buenos días – Yokozawa entró, con la cara de pocos amigos que solía usar con todo el mundo, incluido Takano-san y An-chan. Pero al verla, relajó el rostro – Hoy empieza verdaderamente el infierno… No te envidio…

Así es. Pero no creas que desistiré. Lo voy a hacer muy bien, ya verás, te sentirás orgulloso de mí, senpai – los otros tres se sorprendieron por su familiaridad. Pero Yokozawa sólo sonrió dulcemente.

Eso espero. Ya tu Jefe sabe que somos antiguos condiscípulos, te va a exigir el doble… Y esta vez no puedo defenderte.

No importa. Cuanto más Takano-san me exija – el aludido ingresó mientras ella completaba su idea – más le demostraré yo que se equivoca conmigo al juzgarme sin conocerme…

Eso espero –la pobre se atoró al verlo.

Bue… buenos días, Takano-san… – la miró de reojo, pero no contestó.

¿Ya le dijiste a quién editará?

Sí. Estaba a punto de explicarle los procedimientos.

Pero yo llegué a interrumpirlos sin querer – Takano lo fulminó con la mirada – Ah, no te interrumpo más, Hatori. Nos vemos durante el día – besó su mejilla. Y salió luego de lanzarle una mirada neutral al Jefe de Esmeralda.

No te preocupes, Hatori, yo le explicaré. Onodera, acerca tu silla – ella lo siguió, un poco cohibida por su expresión seria – Como sabes, según lo que comentaste ayer, un manga cuenta, además de un guión literario, con un guión gráfico. Ese es el primer filtro. Para que te vayas entrenando, te sugiero revisar los storyboards que yo edité desde mi ingreso a Marukawa… Los tienes ahí – le señaló un estante, perfectamente ordenado (quizás el único que había sobrevivido así al fin de ciclo…), en el que un grupo de hojas sostenidas por clips parecían sonreírle – Ya que estamos a inicio de ciclo, te doy dos días para revisarlos y hacerme un informe con tus comentarios, y principalmente, con la descripción de los errores que yo encontré y el porqué de que los considerara como tales… Y de los que tú creas que se me pasaron…

De acuerdo – se quedó con la vista fija en los documentos – Hum… pero…

¿Qué ocurre? – la misma expresión. Cuando no entendía un problema de matemáticas, fruncía del mismo lado la ceja, viéndose adorablemente confundida. Respiró profundamente para no dejarse llevar. Más por no tener que mirarla que porque lo deseara o necesitara, decidió darle un sorbo a su café.

Es que… quisiera ver antes un manual o algo que me diga qué debería ponerse o no en un manga… Por ejemplo, supongo que no debe contener escenas yaoi, ¿cierto? – Takano escupió el café que acababa de tomar – ¡Ay, lo siento…!

No… no te disculpes. Es sólo que… Creo que yo nunca podría haber sido homosexual – ella abrió los ojos como platos. _Esas __palabras__… __esa __ladeada __de __cabeza__…_

Ya… veo… Bueno, no es tampoco algo para aterrarse, es parte de la naturaleza de las relaciones humanas… – quedaron en silencio. Ritsuko bajó la mirada y fijó sus hermosos ojos verdes en los storyboards, mientras Takano se arrepentía de haber formulado el mismo comentario de aquella vez… ¿Y si lo descubría?

_Varias veces te imaginé con otra mujer, o con An-chan, pero nunca con un hombre… Si me llegaste a amar… si en algún momento estuviste verdaderamente enamorado de mí, si pudiste arrepentirte de tu comportamiento desleal… ¿fue nuestra separación lo suficientemente dolorosa como para que te decidieras, igual que yo, a no volver a amar, o en tu caso a amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo…?_

¿Onodera? – ella alzó la mirada hacia él, al escuchar su tono preocupado. Y sólo cuando él abrió los ojos con sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Limpió sus lágrimas rápidamente, intentando sonreír y de esta manera restarles importancia.

Ah, lo… lo lamento, jajaja… Problemas personales, no dejaré que me afecten…

¿Deseas tomarte el día libre y estudiar esto en casa? – ella negó con la cabeza – En ese caso… te doy un día más de plazo, pero no te acostumbres.

Gracias, le juro que no se repetirá…

Déjame buscar un manga adecuado para que te sirva de modelo. Te lo alcanzaré luego del almuerzo…

Gracias… Con permiso – caminó hacia su lugar, sin percatarse del par de ojos marrones que la siguieron, mostrando su claro anhelo e impotencia.

X ^ X

Gracias por invitarme a almorzar… ¿Takano-san no se molestará, cierto?

Jum, cómo se nota que no lo conoces. Fue él quien me pidió que lo hiciera…

Ritsuko dio un respingo. Y se sintió halagada y al mismo tiempo avergonzada por ese gesto delicado. Aunque, quizás, no era caballerosidad, sino preocupación por su desempeño profesional. Qué tonta había sido… Deprimirse en el primer día de trabajo, y delante de su propio jefe.

Debe pensar que soy un estorbo…

No. Piensa que eres alguien que se exige demasiado y que por ello puede ser autodestructiva. Cualidades, según él, perfectas para el puesto – le sonrió, mientras ella intentaba comprender al joven de ojos marrones – Mas… Takano… ha sufrido mucho… Por eso se preocupa cuando ve a alguien dirigirse por el camino del que él se libró.

Dudo que él haya tenido la misma experiencia…

Hum… ¿cómo saberlo? Yo conozco su historia por haber sido amigos desde hace diez años… Pero la tuya… Te perdí el verdadero rastro hace diez también…

Nos hemos escrito digitalmente…

No es lo mismo – se miraron. Y ella no pudo contener más las lágrimas. Fuera del restaurante, con disimulo, un par de ojos adornados coquetamente por unos mechones oscuros sin llegar a ser negros los observaban con fijeza. Mostrando todo su dolor – Porque, en realidad, he tenido que consolarte sin saber la razón de tu tristeza…

Ahora me arrepiento de haberte dejado ir… – eso no se lo esperaba Takafumi. Su corazón, tan frío a causa de su carrera, endurecido para eliminar todo signo de debilidad, se descongeló de golpe, como si lo hubiera colocado dentro de un horno. Y empezó a latir, esperanzado – Te amé mucho, senpai…

Y yo a ti… Podríamos retomar nuestra relación si lo deseas – intentó sonar bromista, pero el tono le sonó a Ritsuko como una súplica mal ocultada. Se odió a sí misma.

Quisiera… decirte que sí. Pero lo cierto es, senpai, que ya no creo en el amor – las lágrimas caían como gotas de lluvia, continuas, transparentes, vulnerables, como su estado actual – Sé que contigo podría ser feliz, te conozco perfectamente bien como para saberlo. Pero, la persona a la que más amé… – Yokozawa bajó la mirada. Y su corazón volvió a congelarse aunque no hasta el punto de detenerse – Saga… Saga me engañó con An-chan – tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su capacidad de actuación, que era mínima, para mostrarse medianamente sorprendido. Y lo logró, quizás porque ella tenía tan empañada la vista que no lograba distinguir en ese momento sus facciones, y no sospechó de su evidente palidez. Un antiguo sentimiento volvió a brotar… Su tirria hacia Masamune – Por eso me fui… No podía seguir en la misma escuela, viéndolos felices mientras yo me estaba muriendo…

Siempre pensé, desde que lo conocí, que ese hombre era un germen… Pero, como te dije siempre… las apariencias a veces engañan… ¿Le increpaste su actitud, le preguntaste la razón…?

No. Me fui corriendo y me escondí en el único lugar donde nunca me iba a buscar por ser demasiado evidente: la Biblioteca Municipal. Llamé a casa y dije que me quedaba con una amiga, a la que advertí. Luego, tuve que decirle a mamá que habíamos terminado, porque él amaba a otra persona, y que por esa razón deseaba irme. A Dios gracias no hizo muchas preguntas y aprovechando que papá había viajado en la mañana, me fui.

Siempre tan poco reflexiva – le dio un pequeño coscorrón.

¡Senpai! – Takano se alejó, rumiando su arrepentimiento.

A todo esto… ¿has sabido algo de él? – tomó con aparente indiferencia un poco de su almuerzo con los palillos.

Nada. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi… Ni siquiera me acuerdo de su rostro. He luchado todo este tiempo por olvidarlo, y creo que ya lo conseguí a nivel material… – Yokozawa suspiró dos veces. Una de alivio, y la otra al entender que su amigo no la tendría fácil para reconquistarla… Eso le convenía, sin duda, pero la posibilidad de ser rechazado, se dijo, por ocultarle de quién se trataba su amigo, lo convertía también en una opción muerta.

X ^ X

¿Dónde habré – llevaba cinco minutos buscando su marcador rojo, sin éxito, cuando ella ingresó, después del almuerzo.

Buenas tardes – se sentó con timidez, intentando ocultar su rostro lloroso tras su preciosa cabellera. El resto aún no regresaba, supuso, porque se encontraban solos.

¿Te sientes mejor?

¿Eh? Sí, gracias por preguntar y… por pedirle a Yokozawa-san que almorzara conmigo…

¿Te lo dijo? – se sonrojaron, sin poder evitarlo – No me agrada que mis editores trabajen estando anímicamente mal, afectan el trabajo de edición.

Le prometo una vez más que no se repetirá, Takano-san… Aunque… hay cosas que no se pueden evitar…

Lo entiendo… Y te comprendo – ella lo miró, asombrada por su tono melancólico. Pero él se puso a trabajar, tomando de un cajón un marcador de repuesto.

Takano-san – alzó la vista – Esteee… me preguntaba… ¿nos hemos visto antes? – el corazón del hombre empezó a latir con fuerza.

Quizás en alguna convención o en una librería… Aunque… estoy seguro de que jamás me olvidaría de ti…

Mentir de esa manera era un arma de doble filo, pero sus palabras habían logrado halagarla. Sonriendo triunfalmente cuando ella apartó la vista, no pudo evitar deleitarse con el tono rosado de sus mejillas.

Gra… gracias, supongo… Debo confundirlo entonces con alguna amistad pasada, porque no suelo ir a ese tipo de eventos… Y las librerías… pues. Prefiero ir a la biblioteca.

Yo también. La de aquí es muy completa, incluso cuenta con ejemplares que ya son considerados extintos… como ese manga antiguo de Marukawa que he dejado sobre tu escritorio para que te sirva de modelo – agradeció emocionada – Bueno, Onodera, espero no hacerme viejo y menos morirme hasta que me demuestres que puedo confiar en ti… Confío en Takafumi, él me ha dado excelentes razones pa – calló. La ausencia de paredes entre departamentos le había permitido ver que la persona que menos deseaba tener cerca de Ritsuko y de él mismo caminaba hacia Esmeralda, con una caja de cartulina que de seguro contenía algún obsequio para el nuevo editor – ra permitirte quedarte, no me decepciones. Voy al baño. Por favor, llama a Yokozawa y dile que venga en este preciso momento – salió casi corriendo, luego de haber escupido las palabras a una velocidad récord.

Vaya, sí que estaba necesitado – se puso de pie y caminó hacia el escritorio de su jefe, ya que aún no contaba con la lista de anexos. Y en ese preciso instante.

¿Y Takano-san? – la voz de una mujer se dejó oír desde el umbral. Pero como ella ya había ingresado el número telefónico y ya estaba hablando con Yokozawa, sin voltear por completo, hiso una señal negativa con el brazo. An-chan lanzó un suspiro y luego de dar las gracias a la misteriosa asistente que de seguro pertenecía a Recursos Humanos, dio media vuelta, rumbo a Ventas.

X ^ X

¿Sabes? Creo que estamos en un serio problema…

¿En verdad lo crees? No sabía que fueras tan observador…

Masamune no era de las personas que contestara con ironías o burlas, al menos no mientras casi parecía estar a punto de empezar a comerse las uñas. Por ello, Takafumi no le reprochó su comportamiento. Prefirió mirarlo de reojo y lanzar un suspiro interno.

¿Llegó a verla?

Creo que de espaldas, y como su cabello se ha aclarado ligeramente no debe haberla reconocido…

Obviamente… Ahora su figura es mucho más atractiva también – Takano estuvo a punto de golpearlo – A todo esto… ¿a dónde la mandaste?

A traer unos cafés – ambos dieron un respingo al escuchar su voz.

¿Hace cuánto estás ahí? – ella frunció el ceño ante la sospechosa actitud de su antiguo senpai.

Hace dos segundos… ¿no le estarás contando a Takano-san mis intimidades, cierto? – le alcanzó el suyo a su jefe, quien evitó su mirada verde.

¡Jamás haría algo así! Imagínate, contarle sobre nuestra primera vez sería vergonzoso – tanto ella como todo Esmeralda (los otros tres acababan de entrar) enrojecieron, pero Takano-san se puso de pie de golpe y lo tomó de la corbata, obligándolo a ponerse de pie – Oi, Masamune, ¿qué demo

¡IMBÉCIL, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A

¡TAKANO-SAN! – el grito desesperado de la joven le devolvió la cordura… temporalmente. Porque en menos de cinco minutos caminó hacia su lugar, jaló la maleta, capturó la de ella y la jaló del brazo, todo ante la mirada atónita y las protestas de Ritsu y el resto.

¿Alguien puede decirme qué demonios acaba de ocurrir? – hasta a Mino se le olvidó mantener su sonrisa.

X ^ X

¡Takano-san! – por más que había gritado, suplicado, casi implorado que la soltara, él no se detuvo.

El auto continuó su trayecto casi a mil por hora y sólo empezó a menguar su ritmo cuando se acercaron a un edificio al que se accedía por unas escaleras amplias y públicas. El joven detuvo el vehículo, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, jaló su maletín y salió, dando luego un portazo. Ella, temiendo que volviera a jalarla, lo imitó, aunque la puerta fue cerrada gentilmente. Caminó detrás suyo, subiendo a paso cauteloso los escalones, hasta que llegaron a la parte alta. Ahí, Takano-san sacó dos libros delgados y los metió por la rendija de entrega. Y luego se quedó quieto.

Takano-san… – habló con temor, estrujando su maletín contra su pecho.

Perdóname – su voz sonó distante, como si su alma se encontrara lejos. Ella no lo sabía, pero en parte era verdad: estaba inmerso en sus recuerdos – El que Takafumi se expresara así… me molestó. No me gusta que bromee con la honra de las otras personas…

No me afecta. Después de todo no es cierto – pudo oír perfectamente bien un sollozo. Y volvió a asustarse – Takano-san, por favor, si tiene algún problema, compártalo conmigo – otro sollozo más. Takano-san llevó una mano hacia su rostro y limpió sus lágrimas. Y luego intentó sonreír.

Con que estés aquí… es suficiente… – volteó hacia ella. Y Ritsuko no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Las lágrimas que aún caían lo hacían ver vulnerable, y por ende insoportablemente tierno. Sin siquiera meditarlo, caminó hacia él y las enjugó, sorprendiéndolo.

En ese caso… ¿le parece si vamos a algún lugar a conversar?

¿Siempre eres así de dulce, Onodera? – ella se sonrojó, y como un acto reflejo bajó la mirada. Pero él, tentado ya por la inocente actitud de la joven, levantó su mentón con una mano, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. Y, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacían, se fundieron en un dulce beso.

Takano-san empezó a llorar nuevamente, primero porque había extrañado esa calidez desde el día en que la besó por última vez. Y segundo, porque era consciente de que en ese momento era Takano, y no Saga, quien estaba siendo correspondido. _Idiota, __sentir __celos __de __ti __mismo__… _Pero no eran los celos en sí. Era algo más profundo…

Takano-san – no le dejó hablar. Aunque el beso era dulce, Ritsuko empezó a sentir la falta de aire. _Dios __mío__… __¿qué __estoy __haciendo__…__?__ ¿Cómo __es __que __este __hombre __puede __derribar __todas __mis __barreras, __de __autocontrol, __de __ocultamiento, __de __amor__…__? _Al pensar en esa palabra, lo alejó con fuerza. Y sin darle pie a explicarse o disculparse, se alejó corriendo.

¡Ritsuko! – no le importó llamarla por su nombre sin tener permiso para hacerlo. La siguió casi al mismo ritmo, y fue por ello que logró evitarle una terrible caída – I… ¡Idiota, ¿cómo se te ocurre correr por las escaleras?

¡SUÉLTEME, ES UN APROVECHADO! – él se asustó. Aflojó el abrazo y la dejó irse, avanzar de frente, lejos de él.

¡ONODERA! – _Ritsu… ¿a quién estabas besando… a cuál de mis dos yoes…?_

_¿Cómo haces para lograrlo…, Takano-san? Yo… yo…_

¡NO VOLVERÉ A ENAMORARME NUNCA! – pese a que se encontraba ya a cinco cuadras de él, el grito fue perfectamente audible. Y por ello, Takano sonrió esperanzado.

La conocía lo suficiente como para saber… que si había dicho eso era porque nada había cambiado en su interior, pese al tiempo.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: El corazón recuerda fácilmente**

El día anterior, Ritsuko se la había pasado pensando:

_Takano-san es el jefe perfecto, se preocupa por sus trabajadores aunque a veces se porte demasiado obsesivamente…_

Bueno, no todo el día, pero al menos ese pensamiento la acompañó durante el almuerzo y minutos antes de ser secuestrada por el sujeto de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, su imagen del joven como un profesional intachable había sido, precisamente el día, noche, anterior, brutalmente eliminada… aunque, como no podía evitar reconocerlo, ella tenía la mitad de la culpa…

_Por dejarme llevar… ¡ONODERA BAKA!_

No sé cómo fue que pasó… Pero eso ocurrió – Takafumi, a la hora del desayuno, momento para el que fue citado por ella a la dos de la mañana, con una voz llorosa y contenida, tuvo la desgracia de escuchar la noticia que esperaba no escuchar hasta dentro de unos… cincuenta años en promedio – Creo… que es mejor que renuncie…

¿Y darle la razón…? – a qué, ni él lo sabía. Pero dado que aparentemente Ritsuko estaba enamorándose de Takano-san, y no recordando a Saga-senpai, comprendió que su papel era en ese momento el de un amigo, el del mejor amigo del Jefe de Esmeralda, y no el del rival del colegial _enjuto_ y desabrido que tanto había odiado – Ya me había dado cuenta de que le gustas – ella se sonrojó y no apartó la mirada de su taza – Uno, porque para un hombre que trabaja todos los días con solamente hombres el camino más seguro es o la religión o la homosexualidad – ella sonrió levemente – a no ser que una beldad como tú llegue a su camino… Y dos, porque por lo general las mujeres que trabajan en Marukawa, a excepción de un par, incluida una editora de Literatura de nombre Aikawa, ya te la presentaré, y las mismas autoras en la mayoría de los casos, son superficiales y huecas, pese a ser bonitas…

Supongo que la otra es tu novia, ¿verdad? – él se atoró con el sorbo de café que acababa de beber.

¿Qui… quién te habló de eso…?

Hum, creo que lo escuché de ustedes o de alguno de los chicos, no lo recuerdo… Picarón – jaló uno de sus pálidos cachetes – Con que novia, ¿eh?, ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo…?

_Nunca __porque __estaba __esperanzado __en __reconquistarte, __y __dudo __que __desees __re-conocerla__… _Ah, jajaja, en un tiempo, cuando estuvieras al mismo nivel de Hatori…

Entonces supongo que en tres semanas, es decir, para la fecha de entrega preliminar del material de este mes, ya me la podrás presentar, ¿cierto? – palideció aún más – Porque has de saber que estas en deuda conmigo… Si me hubieras dicho que pensabas eso de Takano-san – se encogió en su asiento – hubiera mantenido la relación en lo profesional únicamente…

Bueno, recién se conocen, ¿verdad? – empezó a sudar frío.

Eso es lo que no me explico, ¿acaso es un amor a primera vista, y de carácter unilateral?

Ni tan unilateral cuando te sonrojaste al contármelo, ¿no crees? Dijiste también que le seguiste el juego – ella se sonrojó aún más.

Qué puedo decirte… supongo que fue el momento y verlo tan triste… Quizás… le recordé a esa persona de la que me hablaste la otra vez – cerró los ojos un momento – Yo pienso… que quizás lo que ocurre es que él me recuerda también a Saga – Yokozawa abrió los ojos con espanto – He pensado a veces, que quizás hay algo en él que me lo recuerda… Su voz, aunque no la guardo en mi mente… Sus ojos, porque Saga los tenía también marrones, medio gatunos… Su talla, aunque es probable que ahora sea mucho más alto que yo, y de lo que lo era en ese entonces… Hay tantas cosas… Él también se desvivía por sus pequeñas ediciones, era capaz de hasta cancelar una cita conmigo con tal de terminar un manuscrito… Y sí, se preocupaba siempre por los demás, aunque se mostrara frío: recuerdo que una vez la propia An-chan estuvo muy triste y él me pidió que la sacáramos a pasear para animarla… El día que te lo presenté, ¿recuerdas?

Cómo olvidarlo… Ella _era_ realmente molesta, pegándoseme todo el tiempo – esa parte era verdad, aunque el dejito de remembranza fuera fingido, ya que, aunque Ritsu no lo supiera, su _novia_ era precisamente esa muchacha, para su desgracia – Supongo que

…para sacarle celos a Masamune… Lo sé – terminó su café con leche – Bueno, supongo que me recomiendas continuar como si nada hubiera pasado…

Es lo mejor. Se vería terrible en tu currículum que colocaras que fuiste editora en Marukawa Shoten por únicamente un par de días… ¿Cómo piensas que se podría justificar eso…?

Tienes razón… jamás diría que por acoso sexual – se estremeció – En fin, ya que me asignó a Hatori-san, procuraré ocuparme únicamente de mi trabajo… Espero que no se vuelva a presentar una ocasión como la de anoche…

X ^ X

Ritsuko, en ese instante, pensó con honestidad, transparencia y todo su hígado en acción autodestructiva, que Marukawa, Isaka-san y el propio Takano-san, quien la había ignorado galantemente durante todo el día, estaban en su contra. Recordaba, ahora, como un recuerdo proveniente del Japón Medieval (recordemos su tendencia a la exageración…), su promesa de tratar a Takano-san lo menos posible.

Sin embargo… el destino acababa de confabular en su contra… amparado en su experiencia…

Aikawa está inmersa en un par de proyectos más y dado que la organización de esa presentación es en la Prefectura en la que vive tu muy gentil Kaitou-sensei, a la que tengo entendido pensabas ayudar de todas maneras viajando para allá, no veo el inconveniente, Takano. Onodera puede ir a asistir en calidad de representante de Marukawa a Usami-sensei, mientras tú haces tu trabajo. Y regresarían juntos el próximo viernes…

Ha… ¿habla de… una semana fuera de Marukawa…? – la joven se puso aún más pálida.

Así es. Las librerías han programado presentaciones individuales, te juro que no es mi culpa – la cara burlona que puso les dejó muuuy en claro que SÍ era su culpa.

Pero…

¿No me vas a decir que la novata-nanahikari no desea hacerle caso a su jefe máximo? – Ritsuko dio un respingo.

Por supuesto que no. Es sólo que… tengo trabajo pend

Puedes llevarlo, después de todo iremos en tren bala, ahí se pueden llevar todos los implementos – Takano habló sin mirarla – Y como dice Isaka-san, tu experiencia en edición de literatura será al fin útil, Onodera… ¿O es que no te gusta el autor…?

¡AL CONTRARIO, YO

¡Entonces está decidido! Por favor, vayan ahora mismo a casa. A las cinco en punto enviaré un taxi para que los recojan. Y nos encontraremos en la Estación a las cinco y media, ahí nos reuniremos con Usami…

¿Usted también irá? – lo miró esperanzada.

No. Sólo los despediré – le lanzó un beso volado y se fue silbando despreocupadamente, con las manos en los bolsillos.

¡Ah, Ricchan, un viaje apenas ingresaste a Marukawa, qué envidia! – el comentario de Kisa no le ayudó a calmarse.

Guarda tus cosas y adelántate. Dejaré todo a cargo de Hatori, nos vemos en la estación.

X ^ X

Tomó el primer taxi que apareció, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a la placa ni al conductor. Dio la dirección y subió sin atender tampoco a la mención del importe del servicio. Lo único que deseaba era despertar si es que se encontraba metida, atrapada, atorada, en una terrible pesadilla. _¿Por __qué __de __entre __todos __los __editores __tengo __que __ir __con __Takano-san? __¿Qué __se __supone __que __debo __decirle__…__?_

Pero entonces recordó, que si bien es cierto viajarían juntos, estaría también Usami-sensei. _Ha __pasado __tanto __tiempo__… __Mi __escritor __favorito, __junto __a __Sumi-sensei__… __¡Cuando __lo __vea, __seré __tan __feliz! __Aunque, __a __quién __engaño__… __Verlo __será __también __un __motivo __para __recordar __mi __relación __con __Saga__… __Ambos __amábamos __a __ese __autor__… __aunque __él __nunca __lo __aceptara. __En __cambio, __Takafumi __disfrutaba __tanto __nuestras __lecturas__… _Bajó la mirada. _Onodera, __ya __tiene __novia. __Perdiste __a __ambos, __es __mejor __seguir __adelante__…_

El conductor confundió la ruta y luego de unos veinte minutos, unos cinco más de lo habitual, llegaron al edificio, justo cuando otro taxi se retiraba y las puertas de vidrio se cerraban, indicando que un huésped o visitante acababa de llegar. Pagó el importe, y luego hizo lo propio, aunque tuvo que esperar un par de minutos el ascensor.

Cuando llegó a su piso, caminó cabizbaja hacia su puerta, sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Escuchó un lejano _Buenas__tardes,_pero contestó casi por inercia. Sólo cuando las palabras y la voz se instalaron en su cerebro, alzó la vista y volteó, asustada. Y confirmó sus peores sospechas…

La reunión es a las cinco y media, se supone que un taxi nos recogerá en nuestras casas a las cinco, ¿olvidaste decirme algo en la oficina, Onodera? Me hubieras llamado al celular…

Yo… yo… vivo… aquí – la mano de Takano Masamune que sostenía ya en la cerradura la llave, se relajó al punto de caer por gravedad hacia su pierna.

¿Cómo…?

Me… me mudé, apenas llegué a Marukawa… Yo… yo… no sabía que usted…

Los horarios, supongo… Tomando en cuenta de que me han dicho que sueles llegar antes que yo… En fin – fingió una tranquilidad que no sentía – saca lo necesario, y prepárate, faltan dos horas para las cinco… Si me llaman a mí te avisaré tocando el timbre…

Gra… gracias – buscó frenéticamente su llave.

Onodera – ella se detuvo – Yo… lamento lo del otro día… Si tú no lo quieres, no volverá a suceder…

Me parece bien, le agradezco que – tarde, reaccionó. Lo miró, enfurecida – Có… ¿cómo que si yo no quiero, qué demonios está pensando, idiota?

Soy tu Jefe, no me faltes el respeto…

¡UN JEFE NO BESA A LA FUERZA A SU SUBORDINADA! – calló cuando él la aprisionó contra su puerta – Ta… Takano-san… por favor…

Recuerda… que pese al escritor… estarás a mi merced… Te recomiendo no darme ideas – el corazón de Ritsuko se saltó la mitad de sus palpitaciones normales, por lo que no pudo responderle.

X ^ X

Espero que el editor que reemplace a Aikawa en este viaje sea competente… no me gustaría tener que prescindir de los servicios de Marukawa por culpa de un inútil…

Usagi-san – el jovencito de ojos verdes que lo acompañaba lo miró con fastidio – ya Isaka-san te dijo que es un novato, no seas exigente…

Una novata, mejor dicho, con amplia experiencia en edición de Literatura…

Novata al fin – les dio la espalda. Ambos lanzaron un suspiro de fastidio.

¡AH, AQUÍ VIENEN… TAKANO-SAN, POR AQUÍ!

Como ella intente algo contigo la mato, Misaki – el jovencito quiso estrangularlo.

Como hables de más el que te mate seré yo, Usagi-baka… Pobre que hables de más… ¡Ah, encantado de conocerlos, soy Takahashi Misaki, protegido de Usagi-san!

Encantado, Takano Ma – se trabó. Tanto Ritsuko como Isaka-san lo miraron confundidos – samune, para servirle – ella abrió los ojos como platos – Soy Jefe del Departamento Esmeralda de Marukawa Shoten… espero que podamos apoyarlo competentemente, sensei.

Yo espero lo mis – Usagi dejó caer su cigarrillo al voltear. Sus ojos violetas se quedaron fijos en Ritsuko, para fastidio de Takano-san – Onodera-chan… ¿eres la novata de Esmeralda…?

Esteee… sí, Usagi-sensei – Misaki se sintió levemente celoso cuando el escritor acortó la distancia y abrazó afectuosamente a la joven, sonriendo – Yo también me alegro de volver a verlo… – rieron.

Ah, Isaka, me estabas asustando. Con esta criatura en medio estoy seguro que el tour será un éxito – Isaka-san hizo un gesto victorioso con los dedos – Ah, pero qué descuidado soy… Te presento a Takahashi Misaki…

Sí, ya nos había dicho que era su protegido, Usagi-sensei…

Así es. Mi protegido y futuro esposo – tanto Takano-san como el propio Misaki sintieron que sus cuerpos se congelaban intensamente, debido a su directa información.

Ah, ¡SE TRATA DE ÉL! – esta vez fue el turno de Usagi-san. La miró parpadeando, confuso – Es que… estuve leyendo los libros de Usagi-sensei todo este tiempo… Y llegué a la conclusión de que el amor había tocado a su puerta, como se dice… Misaki-san, lo felicito por ser tan buena fuente de inspiración – el jovencito se sonrojó levemente.

Gra… gracias, Onodera-san. Por favor, llámeme Misaki a secas…

De acuerdo – sonrieron con calidez. Sólo el guapo y varonil Usagi-san barría con la mirada al poco atractivo y para nada interesante Takano-san. Se notaba que habían tenido una muy mala mutua primera impresión…

¡Oh, luego siguen conversando, ya va a salir el tren! Takano, Hatori me envió esto, pide que lo revises – le entregó un sobre – Dice que son las correcciones que Onodera le entregó antes de irse… Ya las ha validado.

De acuerdo. Gracias por todo, Isaka-san. Nos vemos la próxima semana – todos se inclinaron con respeto ante él y caminaron hacia la puerta de embarque.

Jum… Me atrevería a decir que te surgió un rival de amores… Pobre, Takano-san… Yo le voy a Usagi… Y en cuanto a ti, Chibi-tan – sonrió maliciosamente – creo que tampoco te irá tan bien…

X ^ X

No me dijiste que lo conocías – ya instalados, Takano intentó hablar controlando sus celos. Ella, al notarlo, se sonrojó, y dirigió su vista hacia el frente.

Pensé que usted lo habría leído en mi currículum… Fue mi primer autor a cargo en Onodera Shoten… Debo decir con humildad que estuvo muchas veces en la cima durante mi trabajo como editora de sus libros…

¿Los yaoi?

También… Ya le he dicho que me gusta ese género…

Debo suponer que… son muy amigos…

Sí. Usagi-sensei es una buena persona, aunque tenga ese pequeño problema de seguridad a nivel sentimental… No debería decírselo, Misaki no lo sabe, pero hay ocasiones en las que me escribe buscando consejos para no redactar algo que luego pueda herir al joven. Eso, me hace sentir especial… porque, pese a que sabe que mi vida amorosa ha sido siempre un desastre – Takano miró sus manos – aún confía en mi criterio…

El que haya sido un desastre no quiere decir que lo vaya a ser de por vida, ¿no crees? – no se miraron.

Takano-san, sea cual sea su intención, se la agradezco, pero… Yo, prefiero que nuestra relación sea sólo laboral…

¿Por qué? ¿A qué le temes…? – tomó unas de sus manos. Pese al gesto impulsivo, por primera vez ella no se asustó. Sólo miró fijamente la suya aprisionada por la del joven, con un ligero rastro de dulzura.

A nada… y a todo… No está en mis planes enamorarme nuevamente…

Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué soy una amenaza a esa decisión? – ella se sonrojó.

Eso quiere decir… que cualquier hombre lo es. Y por eso – se soltó – prefiero mantener mis distancias con todos. Y eso incluye también a Usagi-sensei, Takafumi, y Misaki-kun. Por favor, Takano-san, respete mi decisión…

¿Y si esa decisión cambia con el tiempo…? – casi rogó por una oportunidad.

No ocurrirá – ladeó su rostro hacia el pasillo y se acomodó para dormir.

Nunca se debe decir jamás…

Bueno – sonrió levemente – supongo que en ese caso, Takafumi tendrá la primera opción…

Está comprometido – no pudo verla, pero la sonrisa se ensanchó al escuchar su voz fastidiada.

En ese caso supongo que quien más se esfuerce en conquistarme ganará… Me avisa cuando lleguemos, Jefe – cerró los ojos, sin ver la enorme sonrisa satisfecha del morocho.

X ^ X

Tu jefe me odia, lo sé desde que lo vi…

Ya deje de decir esas tonterías, Usagi-sensei. Quien sacó las reservaciones fue el Área de Recursos Humanos, mátelos a ellos…

Cuando llegue lo haré… Separarnos a Misaki y a mí… ¿Qué número es la tuya?

La que está junto a la suya… Aquí, la 201. ¿Le parece bien reunirnos a las diez para cenar?

Perfecto. Le avisaré a Misaki – intentó escabullirse al primer piso del Hotel, pero ella lo detuvo.

Aquí no, Usagi-san. Es por su bien – el escritor lanzó un suspiro. Lo estaban torturando maliciosa y tendenciosamente.

Si no estoy con Misaki en las noches no puedo dormir… Mañana estaré con unas terribles ojeras… Ya he pasado por ello hace dos noches… cuando el maldito de su senpai lo llevó a su departamento a estudiar…

Jajaja, pero se le ve igual de guapo… Casi ni se notan – se puso de puntitas para ver de cerca sus ojeras. Él sonrió divertido, acercó su rostro y la sostuvo de los brazos. Un acto inocente, ya que, como ambos sabían, no había ningún tipo de peligro, para ella como mujer, el estar cerca del escritor… Pero…

Usagi-san – la voz de Misaki llamó la atención de ambos desde las escaleras. Ahí, de pie, con lágrimas en los ojos, se encontraba el niño. Y detrás de él…

Lamentamos interrumpir. Veníamos a coordinar la hora de la cena – la voz gélida sonrojó a Ritsuko, pero, ¿sentirse culpable? Imposible, no había hecho algo malo. Además, nada lo unía a él. Sólo lo profesional.

Onodera-chan estaba mirando mis ojeras… ¿Recuerdas que se generaron por no dormir lo suficiente? – ignorando al joven, caminó hacia Misaki y lo abrazó con ternura. Susurró a su oído – Te amo…

Cállate… Onodera-san, ¿a qué hora desea cenar? – ya más tranquilo, le habló con normalidad. Siempre esas dos palabras lograban eliminar todo rastro de miedo.

A la hora que ustedes digan estará bien… Misaki, si puede, le agradeceré que me llame para informarme, deseo descansar al menos una hora.

Lo haré. Hasta más tarde – sin mirar a su Jefe, Ritsuko ingresó a su habitación. Takano-san la siguió con la mirada, en silencio.

Una excelente elección – pero Usagi-san lo sacó de sus meditaciones con sutileza.

Lo sé. Lo positivo del caso es que cuando yo decido algo… lo mantengo hasta el final, sin importar los medios – se desafiaron con la mirada. Misaki los miraba confundido.

Me parece excelente. Porque, y Misaki se lo puede confirmar… soy muy celoso con aquellas personas que realmente me interesan – sin oponer resistencia, Misaki fue llevado escaleras abajo, dejando al editor con mil ideas en la cabeza.

X ^ X

La semana pasó volando, y, pese a que había tenido la esperanza de no ver a Takano-san en esos días, a excepción de las horas de alimentación compartidas, tuvo que compartir las noches con él y la autora. Resultó ser una mujer madura aunque no vieja, muy amable, que se mostró dispuesta a contarle todo aquello que aún no comprendía del proceso de creación y edición de los mangas. Al final del penúltimo día, se despidieron de ella a eso de las ocho de la noche y caminaron en completo silencio hacia el hotel. Tal y como habían acordado previamente, ya Usagi-san se encontraba esperándolos en el vestíbulo, con Misaki, dispuestos a ir a celebrar el término exitoso de sus diligencias tomando un poco de sake y quizás comiendo algo.

Ella se disculpó para poder cambiarse algo más deportivo, para no desentonar con ellos que se veían bastante informales. Takano-san hizo lo mismo, y en menos de diez minutos ya se encontraban los cuatro en el bar del hotel, bebiendo.

Misaki era realmente gracioso cuando tomaba, pero terriblemente sincero debido al alcohol. Se la pasó contando casi en medio de gritos todas sus aventuras… _amatorias__… _con el escritor. Ritsuko reía con ganas ante cada aventura contada en medio de hipos, igual que Usagi-san, quien convenientemente evitaba tomar de más. Pero Takano-san se mantenía alerta, en primer lugar, para evitar que alguna parte de la información que Misaki estaba exponiendo llegara a oídos inconvenientes. Y en segundo lugar, porque tanto él como Usagi habían notado ya que tanto el joven como Ritsuko empezaban a alcanzar niveles desagradables de ebriedad.

Aaah, Onodera-san… ¡ES USTED TAN LINDA! ¿Alguna vez… ha estado enamorada… de una mujer…?

Jajaja, ¡MISAKI-KUN! Las preguntas que haces… Por supuest… to que no, yo soy bien mujer… Me enamoré por eso… como una imbécil… de un maldito bast… rdo…

Deja de tomar tanto, Onodera – Takano-san intentó quitarle el vaso, pero ella lo detuvo ágilmente, pese a no coordinar bien sus movimientos y por ende bañar a Misaki con la mitad del contenido.

¡CÁLLESE, SAGA DOS! – los ojos del editor se abrieron con sorpresa. Y por ello, Usagi-san, empleando la mente de escritor de la cual presumía, entendió que había algo más encerrado tras esa actitud tan sobre protectora que ya había percibido en días anteriores – Saga… así se llamaba el bast… rdo del cual me enamoré, Misaki… Se metió con mi… mejor amiga, ¿puedes… creerlo? El muy desgraciado… Se lo advertí, y él no me hizo caso…

¿Cómo que se lo advertiste? ¿Quieres decir que lo empujaste a ella? – Takano lo miró aterrado. Usagi hablaba con aparente indiferencia mezclada con total intencionalidad.

¿Lo… empujé…?

Así es. Misaki ha evaluado muchas veces cambiarme por mi estúpido hermano sólo porque yo le hice ver que él lo amaba, incluso hasta

¡USAGI-BAKA… NO ES CIERTO! El hecho de que haya inten… tado tomarme a la fuerza… no quiere decir que me… interese, a diferencia de Ijuuin-sensei – el pobre Usagi se atoró con la cerveza que acababa de beber. Si no hubiera sido por el estado en el se encontraba el joven… habría muerto en ese preciso momento – Vámonos, comienzas a hablar tonterías de borracho – hizo un vago intento para ponerse de pie, pero terminó cayendo contra Usagi-san, dormido. El autor, mirándolo dulcemente, se controló para no cargarlo sobre su hombro. Entendiéndose sin palabras, Takano-san se puso de pie y lo ayudó a llevarlo a su habitación, sin hablar con Ritsuko.

X ^ X

Gracias, yo lo acostaré – Takano-san se inclinó con respeto y caminó hacia la puerta. Debido a que era la más cercana, lo habían llevado a la habitación de Misaki y no a la del escritor – Hum… ¿usted es el bastardo pero ella no lo sabe, verdad? – el otro volteó y lo miró asustado. Usagi solamente sonrió, con burla – Supongo que debido a un cambio de look y a la separación de sus padres… Nadie me lo ha dicho, deje de mirarme como si fuera un fantasma. Ser escritor y haber estudiado leyes me convierte en una especie de adivino e investigador por afición… ¿Le puedo dar un consejo…?

Si tiene que ver con decirle a Ritsuko quien soy, perdería su tiempo… Prefiero que no lo sepa…

Lo ama, ¿sabe? – los ojos marrones se dirigieron hacia el piso – Desde la época de la escuela secundaria, según sé. Me contó la historia de ustedes en una noche de copas como ésta. Sólo que no lo recuerda, creo. Y esa vez, llorando, me juró que nunca se iba a enamorar nuevamente… Que sólo amaría a Saga-senpai – lágrimas empezaron a caer hacia el suelo.

Lo sé…

¿Y qué va a hacer al respecto…? No me decepcione, Jefe de Esmeralda… Como especialista en dibujos para señoritas – ojos marrones y violetas se miraron fijamente – tiene todas las herramientas...

X ^ X

Regresó, luego de lavarse el rostro, al bar. Y se sorprendió por completo al ver que ella seguía ahí, con unas cinco botellitas más de sake a su alrededor, pero ahí, esperándolo, sola, quizás ya sin ser consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

¿Podía soñar con el imposible de que lo hubiese estado esperando…?

Si Usami Akihiko tenía razón… probablemente sí…

Onodera, ya es muy tarde. Te acompañaré a tu piso…

Ese año iba a terminar la secundaria – parecía contarse a sí misma la historia. No pudo eludir su curiosidad. Se sentó a su lado, lo más cerca posible a ella, y la miró fijamente. Los ojos verdes se encontraban fijos en la copa que estaba entre sus manos – Soñaba con convertirse en editor de manga… ¿Es tan maravilloso ese mundo, Takano-san?

Sí. Es un mundo tan lleno de imaginación como el de los libros de Literatura…

Supongo… Aunque… adoro el Yaoi y el Shonen… ai – soltó un hip gracioso. El joven la observaba, emanando amor por sus dos ojos – Trabajaba en una pequeña editorial… Yo aprendí de él la edición de los textos…

Debió ser un imbécil para perderte…

No… Yo creo que necesitaba a alguien menos inmadura a su lado… O a alguien más divertida… Yo… estaba tan empeñada en convertirlo en mi copia… que dejé de lado ciertas cosas… El amor en su máxima expresión, por ejemplo – los ojos de Takano-san volvieron a nublarse – Estoy… segura que… An-chan sí se lo demostró… Jajaja, claro que sí… Ya había intentado antes estar con Takafumi – soltó una risa robótica que sólo logró deprimirlos más, a ambos – Lo amo – sus palabras rompieron algo en su interior. Quizás la coraza de ese corazón terco – Lo amo… Lo he amado durante estos diez años… Me muero por verlo… por ser suya… En todos los sentidos… ¿Qué debo hacer… Takano-san…? ¿Se puede regresar en el tiempo…? – casi por instinto, se refugió en sus brazos y llorando, con el corazón rompiéndosele, se dejó abrazar, mientras los sollozos inundaban todo el bar. Ya sólo quedaban, además de ellos, un par de hombres que los miraban burlonamente, creyendo sin lugar a dudas que eran una pareja que acababa de pelearse.

No creo que puedas o debas borrar el pasado… Pero… te puedes preparar para el presente…

¿Cómo…? – la calidez de los brazos que la sostenían poco a poco la fue adormeciendo.

Amándolo sin resentimientos… y analizando todo objetivamente… Ritsuko… yo – buscó su mirada verde, pero ya se había quedado dormida – soy…

Me parece que la señorita bebió de más… ¿Es su amiga…? – un mesero se acercó, preocupado por el futuro de la joven si es que estaba en brazos de un desconocido.

Es mi amiga… Por favor, cárguelo a la cuenta de la habitación 102, la mía. Soy Takano Masamune…

De acuerdo, Takano-san. ¿Desea que le ayude a llevarla…?

No, no será necesario – se las ingenió para cargarla en su espalda – Yo la llevaré…

X ^ X

Había soñado con ese momento toda su vida... Y sin embargo, no estaba feliz. Ritsuko desdeñaba, pese a recordarlo con amor también, el tiempo en el que habían estado juntos, como pareja. Ya había percibido que Takano Masamune no le era del todo indiferente, pero aunque eso era positivo, él se sentía inconforme.

Era como si… por buscar una analogía… ella admirara una mariposa pero odiara a la oruga de la cual había salido… No era que él se considerara una mariposa (para empezar, no era gay), y tampoco había sido una oruga, al contrario, muchas y muchos decían en ese entonces que era el chico más guapo del colegio… Lo que ocurría era que aunque el pasado deseaba mantenerlo en su sitio… era imperativo que ella lo dejara atrás sin resentimientos.

Misaki, de seguro, estaría durmiendo ya en su habitación, con Usami-sensei probablemente velando su sueño. A no ser que hubiese sido lo suficientemente prudente como para haberlo cambiado y arropado solamente. Pero en su caso… ¿qué hacer? Eran un hombre y una mujer… dormida, ebria e inconsciente, por cierto.

Eres tan hermosa – acarició los cabellos de la joven, con dulzura – pero tan tonta… ¿cómo creíste que yo estaba siendo besado por voluntad propia…?

¿Si no fue así… entonces qué…? – casi le dio un infarto al oírla hablar. Pero comprendió que la embriaguez la tenía en medio de la realidad y el ensueño.

Me atacó vilmente, por atrás…

Ni que fueras gay – él sonrió, divertido – Sabes… conocí a un hombre – no lo miraba. Sus ojos estaban perfectamente cerrados, ocultos por sus párpados y sus pestañas delicadas – Me gusta – sonrieron levemente – Y creo que yo a él… Pero, aún si es así…

¿Qué ocurre…?

Saga-senpai… ¿me amaste alguna vez…? – una lágrima brotó de cada párpado cerrado, y él las enjugó, con sus labios.

Te amé desde el primer día en la biblioteca… Aún te amo…

¿Entonces por qué no me buscaste…? ¿Por qué no me buscas ahora…? – sus sollozos se confundieron con los del joven.

Porque… antes no podía debido a muchas razones que luego te diré… cuando me recuerdes – no iba a guardar recuerdos de esa conversación… Él, que ya tenía experiencia en ello, sabía que sería así. De modo que, habló con la verdad – Pero ahora no es necesario… Ya te tengo a mi lado – sin poder contenerse más besó sus labios y ella le correspondió.

¿Lo juras…? – por respuesta, la abrazó – En… ese caso… ¿te quedas conmigo esta noche…?

Takano se separó levemente y vio que los ojos verdes lo miraban con una intensidad que nunca antes habían emitido.

Y decidió hacerle caso al destino…

* * *

><p>O yo me olvidé de hacerlo, o en verdad Fanfiction me saboteó... Cuelgo el capi faltante, se lo comieron o mis neuronas o los bites, jeje.<p> 


	7. 2 Ojo clínico

**Para Treasons: **Quizás no es lo que esperabas (ojalá esté medianamente bonito...), pero no podía explayarme más de la cuenta (recuerda que ellos no son los protagonistas, jeje...). Espero que sea de tu agrado ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Ojo clínico<strong>

En ese departamento, repleto de montañas de libros que crecían hasta el techo, todos relacionados con la literatura o con la medicina, no existía espacio para las historietas, mangas ni mucho menos para las historias BL. Es más, cada vez que alguno amenazaba, en alguna librería, con… _seguirlos_, Hiroki lanzaba una mirada asesina al culpable de esa atrocidad, eliminando de raíz la amenaza. Por más que Nowaki dijera que era con fines científicos _(__"__Me __interesa __ver __si __en __verdad __ciertas __posiciones __son __humanamente __posibles, __Hiro-san__"__),_el castaño no daba su brazo a torcer, así los ojos azules imitaran la mirada de un gatito especialmente tierno (y sexy…).

Por ello, la mañana de ese día, cuando el paquete llegó por entrega certificada, Nowaki imaginó, o mejor dicho, intuyó, que debía tratarse de una novela BL, probablemente la última escrita por el remitente: su archi rival de amores, Usami-sensei. Tenía dos opciones, según evaluó en menos de cinco segundos, tiempo que Hiro-san se tardaría en voltear el rostro con fastidio hacia la puerta… Y decidió… _lo __correcto._

¿Quién era y qué quería…?

Un mensajero de parte de mi senpai. Me ha enviado una información para el caso que estamos evaluando – Hiroki lo miró fijamente y al no advertir rastros de nerviosismo, volteó nuevamente hacia la televisión encendida – Si no te molesta, iré a mi habitación a revisarla…

Ve. A las seis haré la cena – pese a que se sonrojó, correspondió a su beso – No… Nowaki – habló haciendo un pucherito – Tú… ¿estarás libre en la noche?

Creo que sí – calculó superficialmente la cantidad de hojas del envío.

En ese caso… ¿me acompañas donde Bakahiko? – Nowaki palideció, pero como el otro no lo miraba, no reportó mayores peligros – El muy imbécil me dijo que quiere que revise una nueva novela que está escribiendo, y se suponía que me enviaría el documento, pero parece que lo olvidó. No ha llegado nada desde la mañana, salvo lo tuyo…

Ya… ya veo – se estremeció. Nowaki podía engañar mucho a Hiro-san, especialmente cuando deseaba tenerlo a su merced, o cuando planeaba una sorpresa que terminaba por quebrar las barreras de su amado. Pero esto era diferente. Esto era casi una especie de violación, y él nunca se permitiría tratar así a su Hiro-san (como se nota que a veces era medio ciego… o demasiado caradura…) – Esteee…

Si estarás muy ocupado, no importa. Puedo ir solo y te llamaré cuando llegue y cuando esté a punto de regresar…

No es eso – lo miró al escuchar su voz apagada. Nowaki miraba el piso, como un niño regañado. Como siempre que eso ocurría, Hiroki se puso de pie, asustado, y buscó su mirada. El joven estaba terrible y anormalmente sonrojado – Yo… mentí a Hiro-san – la nariz del mayor se frunció, dándole ese aspecto avejentado que Miyagi solía reprocharle – No es una información para mí – en otras circunstancias Hiro-san lo habría lapidado con todos los libros a su alcance, pero se contentó con escuchar la razón de tamaña atrocidad – Su… supongo que es el libro de sensei… Yo, yo quería leer alguna vez uno de sus libros BL, y pensé que si lo era, podía leerlo antes de que Hiro-san lo rompiera… Me gustaría… tener más ideas para compartirlas contigo – lo usual, él lo sabía, habría sido volver a morir debido al golpe de la enciclopedia completa de la Literatura Japonesa contra su cabeza. Pero eso no pasó. Temiendo que le rompiera la nariz de un puñetazo, alzó levemente la vista. Y se topó con una expresión muy dulce – Hi… ¿Hiro-san?

Baka… Si tanto deseabas leer lo que ese pervertido escribe, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Porque tú siempre quemas los libros que traigo, o me reprendes cuando intento traer a casa una novela de ese tipo en tu delante…

Ciertamente preferiría que leyeras libros cultos, pero si esas son tus verdaderas razones, puedo aceptar el suplicio de ser tu conejillo de Indias – se sonrojó por su propio comentario – Lo que no quiero es que tengas esas ideas todo el tiempo en tu cabeza. Eres médico, un excelente pediatra, debo aclarar, ¿te parece bien que pienses sólo cosas impropias aún estando delante de los niños?

En ese momento me contengo porque Hiro-san no está cerca – Hiroki le dio la espalda, completamente sonrojado – Si Hiro-san puede leer esas cosas sin alterarse, yo quisiera aprender con él la manera de lograrlo…

Ufff, siempre me vas a mortificar, ¿cierto? – el más joven sonrió divertido – Dame el paquete – Nowaki se lo entregó, luego de besar su mano extendida hacia atrás – Oi, ¡BAKA, DEJA DE HACER COSAS IMPROPIAS, MOCOSO! No sé cómo puedo haber aceptado esto… A ver – abrió el paquete y suspiró con fastidio. Nowaki había tenido razón – De modo que ese imbécil se tomó en serio lo de la historia de esos dos editores de manga…

¿Está basada en una historia real, Hiro-san?

Sí, pero perdonarás que no pueda darte nombres… Bien, vamos a mi cuarto… ¡PERO POBRE DE TI QUE COMIENCES CON TUS IDIOTECES ANTES DE TIEMPO!

X ^ X

Sí que te apuraste en revisarla y… ponerla en práctica… – un pequeño moretón delataba en esos momentos a Hiroki, desde su cuello, por culpa de la camisa abierta. Sonrojado, luego de mirar de forma amenazante a Nowaki, ocultó su vergüenza tras la tela – Vamos, no te avergüences, es lo más normal del mundo... Misaki tiene alrededor de cien de esos en ciertas partes no tan visibles – el jovencito, quien ya de por sí estaba traumatizado por la presencia del demonio Kamijou-sensei en su departamento, sufrió un desmayo por culpa de la desfachatez del escritor – Supongo que no desearás verlos…

Por supuesto que no… Y como sigas con esta situación te denunciaré por abuso infantil…

Ya no es un niño…

Es un estudiante, y para los efectos es lo mismo – lanzó un suspiro exasperado cuando el escritor, mirándolo con burla, le dio un beso al inconsciente Misaki en los labios. Nowaki se estaba aguantando desde hacía mucho rato las ganas de reír – No me retes, Bakahiko…

Ya, ya, deja de gruñir, pareces viejo… ¿Qué les pareció la novela, Kusama-kun? – el que le hablara con tanta familiaridad a Nowaki le dio muy mala espina a Hiro-san.

Muy interesante. Aunque, Hiro-san comentó algo extraño…

¿Algo extraño? – lo miró sonriendo divertido – No me digas que le diste alguna idea adicional a tu novio, Hiroki…

¡JAMÁS HARÍA ALGUNA BESTIALIDAD COMO ESA, YO SOY DECENTE, NO UN PERVERTIDO COMO USTEDES! – tanto Usagi-san como Nowaki esquivaron con agilidad tooodos los objetos que les llovieron encima.

Seguramente… Te recuerdo que todo hombre que está con otro hombre, y hace _esto__o__aquello_ con él… es considerado por la sociedad de esa manera – logró derrumbar al demonio.

Usami-sensei, le ruego no mortificar a Hiro-san…

De acuerdo… Pero, ¿qué fue lo que comentó?

Que… era la primera vez que una novela BL suya le daba tanta tristeza – Hiroki no los miró, pero se sonrojó. Usagi-san sonrió levemente, aunque de manera nostálgica.

De modo que me salió muy bien…

¿Esa era tu idea inicial? – esta vez sí lo miró, asombrado.

Así es. Creo, que es bueno de vez en cuando romper el molde… ¿Recuerdas cuando les comenté a ti y a Miyagi-sensei sobre mis intenciones de escribir sobra esta historia? Fui a casa y me puse a pensar que no deseaba que su historia se _ensuciara_ siendo un BL completo, ya que, por más estúpida que haya sido la razón de su separación, todo lo que han vivido desde ese día es terrible… Por ello, quise hacerla en ese formato, sí, pero orientada a un drama. Lo de la novela normal sí es diferente…

¿Normal? – se miraron entre sí, confundidos.

Decidí escribir dos historias en paralelo. No serán muy largas, pero me gusta cómo van quedando. Me alegra que vinieras con Kusama-kun, ya que por su juventud y personalidad me puede ayudar perfectamente bien a continuar la historia…

Sería un honor para mí, sensei – le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, que logró poner celoso a Hiroki. Usagi-san lo notó y riendo con disimulo, sacó un pequeño cuaderno escrito a mano que llevaba un título muy explícito. Nowaki volvió a sonreír ampliamente y Hiroki husmeó, bien pegadito al otro, el contenido. Y cuando terminaron de leer (habían escritas solamente cinco partes de la novela) lanzaron un suspiro, al mismo tiempo.

Creo que les gustó…

El concepto es… original…

A mí me gusta mucho el enfoque, sensei. Me parece excelente que no se sepa que él es él…

¿No te parece demasiado forzado?

Un poco quizás. Pero me encanta cómo va escribiéndose hasta ahora… ¿Cómo piensa continuarla…?

¿Qué me sugieres? – se miraron a los ojos. El azul emitía brillos sobrenaturales contra el violeta, que parecía iluminado por algo incomprensible.

Que el siguiente…

X ^ X

Gracias por llevarme, Hiro-san. Me encantó compartir la tarde con tu amigo… y contigo…

Hiroki fingió no oírlo, pero dejó la puerta de su habitación abierta. Una clara invitación. Nowaki endulzó su mirada, y sin decirle nada, entró, cerró la puerta y buscó en el cajón de su cómoda el único pijama suyo que existía en esa habitación. Kamijou ya se estaba desvistiendo, rojo como un tomate, pero silencioso, meditabundo. Cuando estuvieron listo, cada quien ocupó su lado respectivo de la cama y se cubrieron, dándose la espalda.

Hasta mañana, Hiro-san – no obtuvo respuesta. Suponiendo que algo en su comportamiento lo había molestado, se apresuró a disculparse – Hiro-san, lamento haber hablado tanto con Usami-sensei en tu delante. Me imagino que pensó que sé de esas cosas porque trato todos los días con madres de familia… Pero

No estoy molesto – su voz sonó casi como un susurro. Pero el joven de ojos azules, tan acostumbrado a sus pequeños ataques de vergüenza, estaba sintonizado con ese tipo de frecuencias.

¿Entonces…?

Ayer… conversaba con Miyagi acerca de Bakahiko y sus intenciones de escribir una novela sobre esas dos personas. Y él, me dijo algo que me dejó pensando… Me dijo, que si hubiera estado en el caso del hombre al que dejaron por una sonrisa… se habría muerto en el instante… Y cuando… me preguntó que habría hecho yo… pues… – se oyó un suspiro – dije que nada – Nowaki sintió un nudo en su corazón.

Es… natural, Hiro-san. Todos reaccionamos diferente…

Sin embargo… mentí – el pobre corazón adolorido empezó a curarse, con timidez – Cuando viajaste a América, aunque no me morí, fue como si me hubiese convertido en un zombie… La idea de que te hubieras ido abandonándome, me dolió en el alma. Obviamente, la situación habría sido mil veces más terrible si yo hubiese sido mujer… Pero me sentí en verdad abandonado… A lo que voy es – suspiró nuevamente – que hay muchas maneras de reaccionar, como dices. Pero en todas, el corazón se destroza… Sé… sé que no soy romántico como el hombre de la novela… Y que es probable que en algún momento de tu vida te cuestiones mis sentimientos, una vez más… Pero, quiero que sepas que… lo que dije cuando regresaste… en la biblioteca de la universidad… es cierto. Te amo, pese a la diferencia de edades, de profesiones y de personalidades. Si en algún momento cometo un error de comportamiento – con un enorme esfuerzo, volteó hacia él. Nowaki ya se encontraba esperándolo, levemente incorporado y con los ojos nublados, demostrando su infinita emoción – por favor, házmelo saber…

Lo haré, aunque dudo que tú y yo tengamos ese tipo de problemas, Hiro-san. Ya hemos pasado por todo, creo – sonrieron – Sé… que lo que hice en esa ocasión no tiene perdón, pero… te ruego lo olvides…

Lo intento… pero cuando empiezas con tus tonterías vuelvo a recordarlo, baka – bajó la mirada, nervioso y avergonzado, consciente cada vez más de la cercanía del otro. Una mano delicada, con olor a rosas, alzó su mentón. Y unos labios dulces besaron los suyos.

Hiro-san… te amo… Prometo no irme nuevamente, y si lo hago… será contigo – durante el resto de la noche, se olvidaron de las dos novelas y de su pasado.

Disfrutando lo placentero del presente…

* * *

><p>Me quedó muy corto, pero creo que era la idea. Dentro de un rato subo el siguiente, sugerido por tu Nowaki, te recuerdo ;)<p>

Y a partir de ahí sí me demoraré en publicar. Espero te gusten los otros.

Nos leemos ;)


	8. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: Recuerdo de una noche sin recuerdos**

Debo suponer, que esa tarde las cosas no me parecieron tan malas como me las parecen ahora. Me imagino, sin mayor esfuerzo, que ese día me levanté con la pregunta de siempre: _¿Cómo __fue __que __papá __conquistó __a __mamá?_

Tenía siete años, y usualmente a esa edad te puedes plantear preguntas, o muy estúpidas, o muy profundas. Y esa tarde, creo, me planteé una… digamos… _término __medio_…

Y cuando llegó la hora de salida del colegio, mi senpai, como todos los días, me acompañó a casa. Recuerdo claramente que por primera vez tuvo que sacarme una conversación decente por cucharitas, y debió intuir que algo me estaba atormentando debido a ello. Él ya era grande, mucho más grande que siete, aunque no tanto como treinta (la edad de mamá), así es que sabía que a esa edad, uno se hace un mundo por culpa de un granito de arena. De modo que, luego de regalarme una sonrisa, me llevó a una tienda y pidió permiso a casa por teléfono… para llevarme a pasear. Mis padres lo adoraban (se los había presentado en la primera oportunidad en que se realizó un evento abierto), casi tanto como a mí, de modo que, sabiendo lo responsable que él era, y ya que era viernes… nos dejaron salir… juntos.

La primera… _cita__…_ que tuvimos…

Senpai… Yokozawa-senpai… era un niño muy sonriente, muy juguetón… Pero increíblemente tímido cuando nos hallábamos solos. Recuerdo que solía tomarme de la mano como un hermanito mayor todo el tiempo, y por alguna razón que yo no entendía, eso me hacía sentir extraña. Me había tomado de la mano con otros niños en el jardín, y durante las ceremonias y actividades del colegio. Pero con senpai era diferente… Con él, mis sonrojos eran casi perennes, y desaparecían en cuanto él se hallaba lejos… Jajaja, pobre de mí… Aún no entendía…

_Ritsuko-chan, ¿quieres un helado?_

_¿Ah? Me gustaría… pero me duele un poco la garganta…_

_¿Entonces un dulce?_

_¡SÍÍÍ!_

Me gustaban mucho los chocolates… Y él, sabiéndolo, me compró, bajo la promesa de lavarme muuuy bien los dientes, un enorme biscocho relleno de manjar con cobertura de chocolate. Supongo que a él no le gustaban mucho en ese entonces y ni ahora, los dulces, porque se compró una empanadilla. Y, tomados una vez más de la mano, fuimos al parque que quedaba frente a la biblioteca. Y nos sentamos en el pasto, en un área alejada de todo.

_De __modo __que__… __los __ejercicios __de __matemática __estaban __bien __desarrollados__… _– Senpai me habló fingiendo indiferencia, pero, como siempre, yo ya sabía que me había estado mirando de reojo. No pude evitar sonrojarme al alzar la vista. Aunque, tampoco le encontrara la razón a esa reacción.

_Sí. __Si __no __hubiera __sido __por __ti, __hubiera __hecho __todo __mal__ – _lo tuteaba, aunque sabía que era una falta de respeto, porque él me había pedido hacerlo desde que nos conocimos. Pero no le permití que me dejara llamarlo por su nombre. Nada más que la amistad nos unía, pensé, y me habían enseñado a respetar a mis mayores.

_Lo dudo, poco a poco le vas agarrando el gusto, ¿me equivoco?_

_Un __poquito_– soltó una risa divertida que me sonrojó aún más.

_Ritsuko-chan, __¿qué __tienes?__ – _así de directo. Fue su culpa que yo me transformara en una máquina de aceleración automática sin frenos.

_Yo… Nada…_

_Hum… ¿sabías que no debe mentírsele a un senpai…?_

_Tampoco debe tuteársele…_

_Sólo __si __él __o __ella __lo __consiente. __Y __yo __lo __he __hecho, __¿verdad?__Lo __que __no __te __voy __a __permitir __es __que __me __mientas__… __¿O __acaso __no __confías __en __mí?__ – _alcé la vista asustada. Su voz había sonado triste.

_¡Claro __que __confío!__¡Senpai __es __la __persona __más __importante __para __mí __en __la __escuela!__ – _él se sonrojaba muy pocas veces. Sólo cuando mamá lo adulaba, papá lo despeinaba, sus padres lo abrazaban delante de otras personas, o yo le regalaba una sonrisa. Pero esa vez, se puso muy rojo. Y me miró de una manera muy extraña – _No __pienses __así__… __Es __sólo __que__… __es __una __tontería__…_

_¿Que confíes en mí…?_

_¡No!__ –_ estaba en su fase divertida. Cuando se transformaba en el senpai divertido, podía hacerme realmente enojar – _Es __que__… __me __preguntaba__… __¿cómo __es __que __mi __mamá __pudo __enamorarse __de __papá? __Él __es __tan __tranquilo, __gordito, __hasta __cierto __punto __aburrido, __mientras __ella __es __una __de __las __personas __más __divertidas __del __mundo__… __Y __la __mujer __más __bonita __de __la __Tierra__… __junto __a __Yokozawa-sama, __claro __está__ – _añadí con rapidez pensando que él podía resentirse. Pero cuando alcé la vista, lo vi observándome fijamente, con sus mejillas blancas teñidas de rubor – _Etto__… __¿senpai? _

_Quizás __no __lo __puedas __entender __completamente__… __pero __cuando __uno __se __enamora __de __alguien__… __no __lo __hace __simplemente __por __cómo __se __ve, __o __por __las __cosas __que __hace__… __Lo __ama __en __su __totalidad__ – _aún ahora me pregunto… cómo pudo Takafumi, siendo un niño tan pequeño, haber hablado con tanta sabiduría y madurez sobre el amor – _No __es __algo __que __entiendas__… __Es __algo __que __se __siente__… __aquí__ – _tomó mis manos y las llevó a su pecho. Recuerdo que por primera vez, viéndolo a los ojos, fui consciente de su belleza: sus pestañas largas, negras, y su mirada transparente – _Por __eso__… __a __mí__… __me __gusta __mucho __Ritsuko-chan__… __Me __he __enamorado __de __ella __por __completo.._.

Me mentiría ahora, a la edad que tengo, si dijera que Saga fue la única persona de la que me enamoré… Ciertamente es el único y más grande amor de mi vida… pero esa tarde, comprendí que las sensaciones que senpai me generaba… eran amor.

Mi primer beso… lo obtuve de él… Mis primeros _"__Amor__" _y _"__Te __amo__"_, se los dediqué a él… Sólo permitía que él además de mis familiares me tomara de la mano o me cargara. Pero todo eso se fue… luego de años de relación…

_Hoy __no __hablas__… __Supongo __que __una __vez __más __algo __te __está __atormentando__ – _tenía la capacidad de enterarse de mi mundo interno sólo al verme tener una actitud determinada, aunque fuese un movimiento de cejas o algo menos evidente. Lo tomé de la mano y lo jalé al mismo lugar en que él se me había declarado… Tres años de relación… Y ni una sola pelea – _Ritsuko__… __¿ocurre __algo__…__?_

_Takafumi__ – _nos sentamos. Y él me besó. Con esa dulzura que me derretía completamente. Pero ya llevaba yo un mes sin llegar a emocionarme como antes. Lo notó también de inmediato.

_Veo que… ya he perdido el toque…_

_Takafumi__… __yo__ – _mis ojos se nublaron. Él alzó mi mentón, y yo creí que volvería a besarme, a atormentarme. Pero no fue así.

_Creo __que__… __tres __años __de __martirio __a __mi __lado __han __sido __suficientes, __¿verdad?__ – _mis lágrimas empezaron a caer como lluvia. Una vez más no estaba molesto, una vez más me entendía… Una vez más me demostraba que me amaba por encima de sus propios sentimientos.

_Senpai…_

_Nunca voy a dejar de ser Yokozawa-senpai… Hubiera dado todo porque fueras Yokozawa Ritsuko… Pero, entiendo… Me duele en el alma, pero, entiendo…_

Me abrazó con firme delicadeza y yo sollocé hasta agotar mis últimas lágrimas. Ya era realmente tarde cuando nos despedimos en la puerta de su casa. Para desgracia, vivíamos en casas contiguas. Yo no pude ni verlo a los ojos al despedirme.

Entré, y mamá me recibió con una sonrisa…, que iba dirigida al ausente Takafumi-kun quien siempre la visitaba, a la hora que fuera. Me miró, y no me dijo nada. Supongo que quienes aman de verdad pueden notar y descifrar todo viendo solamente el rostro…

Recuerdo que entré a mi cuarto y pese al enorme vacío de mi pecho, me sentí liviana. Llevaba ya dos meses sintiéndome incómoda al entender que ya no sentía lo mismo por él. Pero… cuando me dispuse a cambiarme… se me volvió a partir todo por dentro…

La mancha húmeda de mi hombro derecho… donde senpai había apoyado su rostro al abrazarme mientras yo lloraba, sólo podía ser el más claro vestigio de su infinito dolor…

Él nunca lloraba… Fue la única vez que lo hizo… Y por mi culpa…

Pero no podía hacer nada por remediar la situación. El destino a veces es demasiado cruel con las personas buenas… Puso en mi camino a Saga Masamune y me enamoró de él irremediablemente. Para desgracia de senpai y la mía propia, su personalidad era mucho más compleja que la de Takafumi… Y yo amaba a los príncipes parecidos a los de los mangas…

Dos años… Fuimos enamorados por dos largos años… O casi dos años, ya ni lo recuerdo. Mucho menos tiempo del que pasé con senpai… pero un tiempo mucho más… completo. Quizás porque yo ya era grande, y él no debía verme ya como a una niña… mientras que Takafumi se medía siempre debido a la diferencia de edades.

Cuando Saga me besó por primera vez… el "_senpai__"_ que salió de mis labios no lo dirigí a él… Takafumi sonreía en mi mente en esos momentos, llorando, pero feliz. Ya le había contado, por su insistencia, que amaba a mi nuevo senpai. Y él me había insistido en intentar conquistarlo. Una de sus mayores contradicciones, porque ya sabía yo que aún no olvidaba lo nuestro… Cuando le dije que ya éramos pareja… Ah, el muy idiota hasta me compró un regalo de felicitaciones…

Ciertamente, los primeros días con Saga fueron difíciles, porque aún tenía a mi senpai en la mente. Sin embargo, conforme pasaron los días, Takafumi me aconsejó hablarle sobre él. Y lo hice. Saga no estuvo muy feliz al enterarse que no había sido el primero en mi vida. Pero me consta que ambos, al menos en mi delante, se trataban muy bien. Así, entendí que mis dos amores podían ser amigos. Y disfruté de mi relación al ciento por ciento.

Pero ahora… las cosas son abismalmente diferentes…

Mi amor por Takafumi está presente, sólo que de manera más subliminal. Siempre será mi primer enamorado, mi primer beso y mi primer contacto con el amor romántico. Pero Saga es y será siempre mi único y más grande amor, aunque no sea el primero…

Por lo tanto, ¿dónde queda Takano-san?

Recuerdo… que durante un viaje del colegio, en el que nos quedamos en un hotel todos los alumnos, estuvimos a punto de ir más allá. Pero…

_Perdóname__… __yo__ – _nunca lo vi tan avergonzado. Ni siquiera quería mirarme. Pero yo tomé su rostro con mis dos manos y lo besé, esta vez tierna y no pasionalmente.

_La culpa es de los dos… debido a que estamos creciendo…_

_Prometo y juro respetarte… Te lo juro, Ritsu…_

_Y yo… te juro que serás el primero… En el momento adecuado… serás el primero…_

Si yo hice esa promesa… si yo te juré que me entregaría a ti por primera vez, si no iba a existir nadie más… ¿dónde demonios me encuentro…?

¿Y por qué diablos huelo el perfume de Takano-san sobre mí…?

Buenos días – luego de los leves golpecitos, una mucama entró. Descorrió las cortinas, ocasionando que los ojos que recién acababan de abrirse gritaran junto con su dueña – Oh, lo siento, señorita – las volvió a cerrar. Ritsuko, aún mareada, se sentó. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, y otra parte de su cuerpo que no lograba identificar por su semi somnolencia.

No se preocupe… Es la primera vez que bebo tanto…

Los del bar lo notaron… Se han ganado una amonestación por permitirle beber en exceso…

¡Ah, eso no puede ser, es sólo mi cul – intentó pararse, pero cayó de bruces contra el piso. Ahora ya sabía qué parte del cuerpo le estaba doliendo…

¡Señorita! Por favor, no sea tan impulsiva. Ya su novio ha ido a abogar por ellos – aún de rodillas en el piso, la joven abrió los ojos con espanto.

Mi… ¿novio?

Así es. El joven alto y apuesto que llegó con usted, el otro caballero y el niño – imaginando que hablaba de Usagi-sensei, la joven sonrió y se puso de pie, aunque con dificultad.

Ah, ya veo. Solucionará todo, estoy segura.

Así es. Por cierto, el otro hombre se me hace conocido… Puede que me equivoque, pero, ¿se trata de Usami Akihiko? – Ritsuko había estado intentando sentarse en la cama, pero al oírla la miró con espanto – Ay, ¿no me diga que iba de incógnito?

A… acaso cuando… hablaba de mi novio… usted

Buenos días – la respuesta le llegó desde la puerta, que acababa de abrirse.

_La cintura me dolía como si hubiese cargado o soportado un terrible peso. Y en ese momento, volví a recordar mis propias palabras…_

"_Y yo… te juro que serás el primero… En el momento adecuado… serás el primero…"_

_Supongo que no es muy usual que alguien se ponga a llorar de la manera en que lo hice, sin razón aparente. Pero cuando él, asustado, intentó abrazarme, lo empujé de golpe. Y en mi vano intento por encontrar a Usagi-san, confirmé mi peor sospecha…_

Estoy… en el primer piso…

_Había pasado la noche con Takano-san. _

_¡Mi primera vez fue con él!, casi grité, desesperada…_

_Sintiendo que acababa de traicionar a Saga-senpai._


	9. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7: Cuando ya no puedes negar lo evidente… te rindes **

El regreso en tren fue desagradablemente largo. Sin mayores ceremonias y eludiendo cualquier tipo de contacto físico o verbal, Ritsuko se sentó en el asiento libre junto a una señora de edad, se colocó unas orejeras para protegerse del frío y del ruido, y se cubrió por completo con su abrigo. La buena mujer intentó entablar una conversación, pero desistió después de cinco minutos de monosílabos carentes de interés.

Por su parte, Usagi-san y Misaki se sentaron en la misma fila de Takano-san, la de adelante, e intentaron hacerle llevaderas esas cinco horas de soledad. Pero todo fue en vano. A la hora de iniciado el viaje, el joven de los ojos marrones gatunos se tapó hasta la coronilla con el abrigo y quedó, de primera impresión, quieto. Pero Usagi-san, el más cercano a él luego de su compañero de sitio (un joven de unos dieciocho años que tenía colocados sus audífonos a todo volumen), pudo oír perfectamente bien sus sollozos. Misaki lo miró y asintieron. Desearon de todo corazón que la joven le diera la oportunidad de explicarse.

Usami-sensei, Misaki-kun, fue un honor acompañarlos – temblando de miedo, Takano-san se inclinó con respeto ante ellos en la estación. Había llegado la hora de despedirse. Afortunadamente, pensó, Isaka había ido a recibirlos, junto con Asahina-san. Aunque eso era también contraproducente, ya que no podría aclarar las cosas en _fresco_.

El honor fue nuestro, Takano-san. Su apoyo fue invalorable… Onodera-chan – ella no pudo alzar la vista. La vergüenza que sentía se extendía incluso a su amigo – espero que podamos vernos nuevamente pronto. Misaki estará encantado de cocinar algo especial para ti…

Y yo… estaré feliz al comer algo preparado por Misaki, sensei – al jovencito de los ojos verdes la vista se le nubló al sentirla y verla tan triste.

¡Ah, compañera nanahikari, se nota que destilas energía! – Isaka ironizó, pero nadie imitó su risa. Todo lo contrario, le lanzaron miradas de advertencia que en el caso de Usagi-san fueron mas bien asesinas. Con disimulo, Asahina-san se le acercó y recibió su pequeña maleta, sonriéndole. Ella dio un leve gracias al piso y se acercó con timidez a Isaka-san.

Lamento mi comportamiento, Isaka-san… pero no me siento muy bien… Si usted me permitiera, desearía tomarme el día libre…

Por mí no hay problema, pero habla con tu Jefe directo… Quizás él sí te necesite – había un doble sentido en ese comentario, pero ella decidió ignorarlo.

Yo iré también a mi departamento antes de ir a Marukawa… En el camino podemos coordinar los pendientes que aún tengas – no pudo evitar emplear un tono angustiado.

Eso… puedo decírselo por teléfono – haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, alzó la vista, sonrojada, pero decidida – Hoy necesito descansar… Siento como si un cerdo me hubiera aplastado por completo – Takano abrió los ojos con asombro. Acaso…

No es raro que te sientas así. Es más, si no sintieras la cintura a punto de reventarte me sorprendería – ella miró aterrada hacia Usagi-san – No sé si hago bien, pero, sé que  
>Isaka-san no se apega mucho a las formalidades, de modo que… te diré que fuiste realmente irresponsable al tomar hasta la embriaguez y luego casi huir cuando Takano-san intentó acomodarte en la habitación de Misaki… donde, por si no lo sabías, él ya estaba descansando… Era obvio que en ese estado calamitoso no ibas a lograr subir ni siquiera un peldaño, pero llegaste al décimo y… rodaste por las escaleras – tenía que estar mintiendo. Y al mismo tiempo, rogaba porque fuese cierto.<p>

¿Ro… rodé por las escaleras…?

Así es, Onodera-san. Usagi-san tuvo que ayudar a Takano-san a llevarla a su habitación, y él durmió en la suya… Si me lo permite… creo que Takano-san fue realmente un caballero al solicitar que fuese una mucama, bajo la supervisión de Usagi-san, quien la cambiara mientras él intentaba ayudar a los mozos a solucionar muchos… estropicios generados por nuestra borrachera – se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo.

Ya… veo…

Y luego se pregunta por qué está enferma… Ah, nanahikari, eres o muy inocente o muy tonta, ¿no sabes acaso que Takano sólo se mete con las personas que se encuentran conscientes? – Isaka sonrió divertido, mientras el joven apretaba los puños con fastidio – Bueno, nosotros nos vamos… Usagi, ¿los jalamos…?

Sí, por favor – sin despedirse, jaló a Misaki y los precedieron.

Onodera-sama, lamento no poder ayudarla con su maleta – Asahina se la volvió a entregar con delicadeza y ella asintió, sonriendo levemente.

Gracias, Asahina-san… Por favor, no me llame así, dígame simplemente Ritsuko…

Hey, hey, hey, mucho hablar, ya vete a tu casa, ¿no estás cansada acaso? – se delató solito. Y fue consciente de ello al mirar la expresión divertida y a la vez pícara de su Kaoru… Enrojeciendo por completo, lo jaló del brazo, alejándolo de la joven a paso apurado… Dejándolos solos…

Sólo quedaron ambos, mirándose en silencio.

Tomemos un taxi…

Ya he pedido uno. Me debe estar esperando en la entrada…

Entonces permíteme pagarlo, yo llevo tu maleta…

Si me perdona, deseo estar lejos de usted el día de hoy. Hasta mañana – caminó a paso apurado hacia la salida. O al menos esa fue su intención, ya que chocó de frente con un joven de contextura fina y cabellos castaño-oscuros. – Ay, lo lamento mucho, ¿lo lastimé?

No, no hay problema. Discúlpeme a mí por no avisar… Es que

Yoshino-sensei, buenos días. Encantado de verlo nuevamente – Takano-san se inclinó con respeto y ella, entendiendo que podía tratarse de un autor de Esmeralda, lo imitó. El jovencito se sonrojó por completo y se inclinó con timidez, un poco cohibido por la atención de ambos – Permítame presentarlos… Onodera Ritsuko, nuestra nueva editora…

¡Oh, encantado de conocerla! – pareció despertar de golpe. Ella, medio turbada, le entregó su tarjeta de presentación – Lamento no haber traído la mía… Tori me ha hablado mucho sobre usted… Dice que el día en que deje de editarme le encantaría que usted tomara mi responsabilidad…

Me… me siento halagada… Hatori-san es un excelente senpai – Takano sintió una punzadita en el corazón al oír que ella empleaba ahora esa palabra con tanta facilidad – Y amigo. Me ha orientado en todo este tiempo de adaptación…

Si lo ha hecho, es porque considera que no pierde el tiempo al hacerlo. Lo conozco desde mi infancia, y sé por ello que sólo se interesa en las personas que considera valiosas – le sonrió – Oh, pero, no me he presentado, aunque imagino que debe intuirlo…

La verdad… no. Yo tengo entendido que Hatori-san sólo tiene a su cargo autor – Takano, la jaló suavemente del brazo y la acercó al joven. Y habló susurrando.

A partir de este momento, debes prometer ser una tumba. Aunque sé que no debo temer una indiscreción… Estás ante el autor de los éxitos que sostienen a Esmeralda… Te presento a… Yoshikawa Chiharu-sensei.

X ^ X

En otras circunstancias, estaba segura, habría participado activamente en la conversación, intentando descubrir todo sobre la decisión de Chiaki acerca de convertirse en "una mangaka". Sin embargo, mientras los tres marchaban en el taxi rumbo, primero al departamento del autor, y luego al edificio de ambos, Ritsuko buscaba una manera inteligente de zafarse de la vergonzosa situación de tenerlo tan cerca…. Como la noche anterior.

Aquí es. muchas gracias por traerme, Takano-san.

No es nada. Muchas gracias por alcanzarme los documentos, estoy seguro de que cuando Hatori regrese de la convención los leerá atentamente. Yo también los revisaré.

Muchas gracias – bajó del taxi. Y caminó hacia adelante, para despedirse de Ritsuko – Onodera-san, fue un honor conocerla. Espero poder conversar con usted en otro momento.

Lo mismo digo Yoshino-sensei. Hasta pronto – el joven se alejó a paso lento.

¿Ahora a dónde, señor?

A

A mí me deja también aquí. Esta es la dirección a la que debe ir con el señor – no le dio tiempo a replicar – Por favor, Takano-san, deje mi maleta en la entrada, no creo que se pierda o se la vayan a llevar…

En ese caso por qué no te la llevas – se molestó. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese tan inmadura? ¡Usami-sensei ya le había hablado sobre lo ocurrido!

Yo… no puedo… – su voz afectada lo asustó. Dejando su maleta en el taxi, sin importarle la amenaza de un robo, bajó desesperado y la alcanzó. Se veía turbada y tenía los ojos llorosos.

Onodera, ¿qué ocurre?

Me… enviaron un mensaje de texto… Mi mamá… está en el hospital – el corazón del mayor se detuvo. _Onodera-san__… __la __única __mujer __a __la __que __pude __llamar __madre__…_

Vamos – la llevó de nuevo hacia el taxi y esta vez le ayudó a sentarse en la parte posterior, con él – Dame el celular – le indicó al hombre a dónde debían ir – Si no te calmas, ella se sentirá peor – limpió sus lágrimas. Ella, quizás debido a su estado de ánimo o porque su estado de ánimo había traído a su mente la calidez de esos brazos, se refugió en ellos, sollozando. Takano-san tenía miedo a que la mujer lo reconociera y todo se fuese al demonio. Pero, abrazado a ella de esa manera tan tierna, llegó a la conclusión de que consolarla era lo más importante.

X ^ X

Afortunadamente en recepción se ofrecieron a guardarles las maletas. Y él, mientras subían por el ascensor, llamó a Marukawa para avisar que se tomaría el día libre. Dejó muy en claro que debía acudir a un chequeo médico debido a un dolor articular. De esa manera esperaba protegerla de cualquier comentario malintencionado al día siguiente.

¡Masamune! – lo primero que oyeron. Sin lugar a dudas, como recordó luego de diez segundos de trabajo cerebral, Yokozawa debía seguir siendo el favorito de la madre de Ritsuko. El casi yerno…

Yokozawa… ¿Cómo se encuentra O… la madre de Onodera…?

Estable – la joven se le acercó y él la abrazó – Lo que tenía era una fuerte indigestión – no se habría sorprendido al verlos caer como personajes de anime.

¿In… indigestión…?

Mochi – entendió perfectamente.

Ah, mi tonta madre – recuperó por completo su energía.

Bien, ya que Masamune está contigo me voy al trabajo – recién en ese momento Ritsuko se dio cuenta de que estaba con la persona que había prometido no ver hasta el día siguiente – Nos vemos – los dejó solos, una vez más.

Eh… Takano-san, yo

Te esperaré aquí – se sentó en la salita de espera – Como es un tema familiar prefiero hacerlo de esa manera…

Pero

He traído conmigo los documentos de Yoshino-sensei. Ve con tu madre, yo te esperaré. Es peligroso que andes con todas tus cosas de noche. Si me quedo dormido, por favor, me despiertas.

X ^ X

La hora de visita terminó, y ella, al igual que el resto de familiares, salió de la habitación. Su madre estaba lo suficientemente bien de salud como para retarla por las ojeras y su nueva contextura. Pero la amaba, la amaba como a su mejor amiga, como a su hermana mayor, como a su confidente. Como a la mujer que siempre había defendido a senpai, pese a lo evidente.

Había preguntado por Yokozawa, y se alegró al saber que había estado a su lado hasta la llegada de Ritsuko. Onodera-san amaba al joven, como si fuera su propio hijo. Pero, aunque ni su esposo lo supiera, ella guardaba en su corazón, como un tesoro, a un par de hermosos ojos marrones, anhelando con toda su alma un reencuentro. Porque, como madre, sabía que Saga Masamune era el primer amor de su hija.

Ritsuko caminó hacia el ascensor, y cuando éste abrió sus puertas, recordó que no estaba sola. Volteando, medio indecisa, caminó hacia la salita de espera. Y comprobó que el joven estaba ahí. Profundamente dormido.

Tentada por la situación, y curiosa por el hecho de que, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que ya llevaba en Esmeralda, podía verlo directamente a la cara y no solamente de refilón, durante cinco segundos, se acercó sin hacer ruido, y recorrió su rostro observando cada detalle. Lo que llamó más su atención, fue lo largas y hermosas que eran sus pestañas, e intentó imaginar cómo se verían cuando esos ojos marrones estuvieran adornados por ellas. Su nariz era recta, perfecta, delicadamente masculina, y, aunque no tuvieran relación, le pareció que combinaba perfectamente con sus orejas y sus cejas delgadas. Y sus labios…

Se detuvo mucho más tiempo en sus labios que en sus pestañas, porque, a ellos sí los conocía muy bien. Sintió que sus mejillas se cubrían de rubor al recordar que, en una ocasión, o en dos, sus ojos verdes se habían fundido en los marrones. Pero en esa ocasión, sus labios delicados y femeninos habían bailado con estos que se mostraban ahora tentadoramente entreabiertos.

_Si yo me decidiera a amar nuevamente… ¿me perdonarías por elegirlo a él, senpai…? Dice Usagi-san que me respetó… y Misaki lo corroboró… Puede ser un déspota, un tirano, un maldito idiota que no respeta a su personal a cargo… Un maldito acosador y aprovechado cuando una está consciente… Pero, creo que tú serías el único en el mundo aparte de él y Takafumi, que no me habría dañado… ¿Puedo… entonces… dejarme amar y amarlo… sin faltarte…?_

Takano-san – su voz fue un arrullo, pero él la oyó. Se veía mil veces más guapo al despertar, pensó Ritsuko, porque los ojos marrones asomaban coquetamente por entre las pestañas largas. Él, medio confundido por encontrarse en un lugar que no reconoció de inmediato, al verla le sonrió con dulzura. Y se puso de pie lentamente – Disculpe, me demoré conversando…

Descuida… Terminé la corrección – sonrieron – Mañana te la paso para que le des una chequeada y me digas si olvidé algo…

¿Cómo podría hacer usted algo así? – se sonrojó. Takano lanzó un suspiro.

Hum, no soy perfecto. Ya me he dado cuenta de que una mujer es mucho mejor en esto del amor que un hombre – caminaron hacia el ascensor. Eran los últimos en el piso – ¿Y cómo está tu madre?

Mañana le dan de alta. Mi padre la recogerá…

Si gustas puedes

No se preocupe. Mamá entiende que mi trabajo es importante, por eso lo decidió de esa manera… Salimos para presentársela – el joven palideció – Pero en ese momento no estaba en la salita…

Ah… Fui al edificio a traer el auto – suspiró aliviado. _Dios__… __gracias__… __gracias, __gracias, __¡gracias!__ – _Me pareció mejor de esa manera…

Gracias – entraron al ascensor. Estaban en el piso veinte, y, como ya habían comprobado al subir, el aparato era un poco lento.

Yo jamás te habría dañado – así de directo. A ella le dio un mareo – Y tuve la oportunidad para hacerlo… No dejabas de repetir un nombre… Me confundiste con él – ella lo miró, aterrada – Saga… Saga-senpai… Ya lo habías mencionado al tomar, y cuando te llevé a la habitación, luego de tu caída, volviste a repetirlo… Usami-sensei había ido a traer a la mucama. Estábamos solos… No pude evitar, por un instante… el asumir esa… identidad… Lo lamento…

¿Qué… qué hice…? – estaba roja como un tomate. Pero más por su comportamiento bochornoso de borracha primeriza.

Nos besamos… Y… me pediste que me quedara – la cara de la joven se proyectó hacia el piso – Quise… pensar que en ese momento me lo pedías a mí… Pero… no era así… Ritsuko, yo… Yo realmente estoy enamorado de ti – los ojos verdes se nublaron – Sin embargo, he decidido hacerme a un lado – era verdad. Era obvio que no podía competir consigo mismo – Puedes… contar conmigo para lo que desees, como ahora… Mi corazón, te lo prometo, sabrá controlar mis impulsos. Una escena como la de la Biblioteca, o la del Hotel, no se volverá a repetir… Nunca – empezó él mismo a llorar, tragándose sus sollozos – Sólo te ruego que no te vayas de Esmeralda… Yo… no quiero volver a sufrir una ausencia tan grande – le dio la espalda.

_Cuando… tuvimos nuestra primera pelea… Saga me suplicó indirectamente una oportunidad… pidiéndome que no dejara el colegio… Por un instante, viendo esa espalda que era mucho más ancha, y esa estatura que era mucho más alta, que la de mi primer amor, pensé que probablemente Saga ahora era igual a él físicamente…_

_Y, como bien sabía yo… a él jamás le negaba nada… _

_En mi mente, con los ojos cerrados, vi a Saga sonreírme. Asintiendo… Y… _

_Supe que había llegado el momento…_

No pensaba irme… De hecho… quería preguntar… si en la próxima… visita a su mangaka… puedo acompañarlo… Quiero aprender más sobre esto – Takano abrió los ojos por completo – Res… respecto a lo otro… no es como si me hubiera forzado, ¿cierto? Saga y usted se parecen demasiado como para poder establecer un patrón de mis gustos masculinos…

Onodera…

Yo… yo… yo – apretó los ojos y los labios. Pero no fue necesario hablar.

…yo también quiero aprendas más sobre edición de mangas…

_Si yo me decidiera a amar nuevamente… ¿me perdonarías por elegirlo a él, senpai…? _

_Es decir…_

_¿Eres, en este preciso momento, capaz de perdonarme…?_


	10. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8: La confesión de An-chan**

Dicen… que sólo en las novelas suele ocurrir que dos personas, estando cerca la una de la otra, pese a trabajar en ámbitos complementarios, y desear, por muchos motivos, verse, no llegan a encontrarse, ignorando que el otro se halla a menos de un par de pisos de distancia… Los horarios, que en Marukawa eran tan heterogéneos entre departamentos… Las responsabilidades y reuniones dentro y fuera de la editorial… Los benditos fines de ciclo y la casi enfermiza exclusividad de Yokozawa hacia todo lo relacionado con Esmeralda… Todo, todo había jugado en contra. Aunque no lo supiera, en la vida real, Ritsuko se hallaba dentro de ese grupo de personas, _medio __distraídas_, por llamarlas benévolamente. En resumen… era su caso.

Es decir…

En un año completo de trabajo como editora de manga en una de las editoriales, si es que no la mejor, más importantes de Japón… y seis meses de relación amorosa con Takano-san (seis meses, es necesario aclarar, de dulzura fuera del trabajo, porque dentro… Creo que ya hemos mencionado antes el carácter de ambos en el trabajo…), no había logrado encontrarse con  
>An-chan, descubrir que era la prometida de Yokozawa, menos que Takano-san ERA su primer amor: Saga-senpai… Y, dado que nadie lo había vuelto a mencionar desde su llegada a Marukawa (cuando decimos <em>nadie<em>, hablamos de Takano-san, Takafumi-senpai y An-chan, los únicos que conocían _ese_… secreto), a Dios gracias, por milagro de la _Fuerza_ o simplemente porque el asunto era tan vergonzoso que al fin Yokozawa no lo comentaba a modo de burla con Takano, tampoco se había enterado del instante BL entre esos dos.

Hasta ahora…

X ^ X

Ese día era el cumpleaños número veinticuatro de Ritsuko. Día que, por bendita coincidencia, debían entregar los documentos del fin de ciclo. Pero, por una razón que ya todos sabían, Esmeralda olía a rosas, y no a medias y ropa interior de hacía cien años.

Obvio.

Todos en ese Departamento amaban a _Ricchan,_por ser la única mujer y porque era sin lugar a dudas, pasando por alto su calidad de _novia __del __Jefe_, la más activa colaboradora y la mejor compañera y amiga que uno podía tener. Amiga de Yoshino y de Yukina, conservaba fiel y celosamente esos… _secretitos__…_ compartidos con _Tori-chan_ y _Kisa-chan_, habiendo incluso intervenido como mediadora y cupido cada vez que surgía una pelea entre los miembros de cada parejita. Kisa, gracias a ella, ahora se sentía más seguro de sí mismo, hasta el punto de que había pedido personalmente a las clientas de Yuki que lo sacaran a pasear cuando ellos no podían verse… Consecuencia: mayores ventas yaoi y BL en Marimo Books. Y Tori… Bueno, digamos que debido a que ahora se tomaba las cosas con más calma el pobre Chiaki ya no se quejaba tanto de ciertos dolores de columna…

Por todo ello… y porque ella era mil veces más estricta que Takano… ahora sí cumplían los plazos…

Excepto ese milagro de Ritsuko-sama… todo seguía su habitual rutina, en medio de una felicidad que muy, muy, MUY en el fondo, Takafumi y Masamune custodiaban como soldados de un ejército de dos únicos hombres. Sin embargo, pese al estrés adicional que suponía andar de arriba para abajo verificando que los horarios de una no coincidieran con los de la otra, o que a Isaka-san no se le ocurriera convocar una reunión entre Esmeralda y Publicidad por entero, Takano-san era feliz al fin. Feliz como nunca lo había sido antes, ni siquiera en la época en que amanecerse en casa de Ritsuko, estudiando matemáticas porque la niña era un poco lenta para ello, era la única fuente de maravillosa incomodidad. Aunque era consciente de que Saga Masamune nunca saldría de su corazón, sentía que al fin su Ritsu veía a Takano Masamune como una oportunidad de amar válida.

Ahora, la joven intentaba por todos los medios no sonrojarse cada vez que intercambiaban una mirada, o él la sorprendía mirándolo fijamente. En esas ocasiones, como él bien sabía, Kisa la solía molestar hasta hacerla correr al baño para mojarse el rostro. Y Mino, siempre considerado, aunque eternamente hermético con respecto a su verdadera identidad… hem… _de __género_… solía esperarla fuera de la oficina para alcanzarle un espejito y sus cosméticos (olvidados obviamente por culpa de su rápida huida). Y ella, nuevamente maquillada y sin rastros de su sonrojo, entraba a paso firme y… salía a los cinco minutos a lavarse una vez más el rostro, cuando Takano decía alguna de sus estupideces… cursis.

Tori, por su parte, se encargaba de hacerla de defensor y aliado de Takano. Junto al ahora resignado e indirectamente dichoso Takafumi, era el único que solía secundar al joven de los ojos marrones en sus pequeñas sorpresas… Como las rosas que esa mañana perfumaban todo el piso… cual oasis en medio del desierto de papel desperdigadas por el piso… Papel higiénico, por cierto. Ya que el buen Kisa se encontraba terriblemente refriado.

¡ACHÚ!

¡Salud! – rieron todos – Ah, Kisa-chan, cualquiera diría que estuviste muy… _expuesto_ anoche… Ayer estabas muy sano – el pobre se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

Jum, yo no digo nada cuando llegas toda despeinada en las mañanas, Ricchan – la pobre dejó de reír – Jum, creo que es mejor que no me sigas molestando… Yo también sé algunos de tus secretitos – la pobre se encogió.

Ya, basta, no la molestes… ¡Ah, son las cinco al fin! – Mino ensanchó su sonrisa – ¡Ricchan, vamos a comprar todo para esta noche!

Nada de comprar, ustedes son nuestros invitados – no, no vivían juntos. Es más, ni siquiera conocían el departamento del otro por dentro. Ese día, eso sí, muy en el fondo, conllevaba el tácito ofrecimiento de un momento de intimidad. Al imaginarse lo que podría pasar al quedarse solos luego de que ellos se fueran, los dos corazones se agitaban más de lo debido.

Ah, Takano-san, no seas injusto… Queremos homenajear a Ricchan, no la quieras para ti solito – el comentario de Kisa versión gatito con botas conmovió al morocho de los ojos marrones.

Lo mismo digo – Yokozawa entró y la abrazó con fuerza – Feliz _cumplemenos_, mocosa… Ya estás vieja.

¡Oye!

Jajaja. Espero que este nuevo año de vida te traiga un poco más de cordura al momento de formular tus propuestas… ¿Efectuar cinco ferias para un manga que probablemente ni se llegue a vender…?

Eres un hombre de poca fe, ese es el problema. Tori-chan me dio la razón, ¿verdad? – el aludido le sonrió – Lo ves. Yo confío en él, nunca se equivoca…

Sólo cuando confío en ti – el propio Tori la hizo trastabillar con su parco pero burlón comentario.

¡Jajaja, eso es cierto! – Takano lanzó una de sus muy características y contagiosas carcajadas, ganándose una mirada asesina.

Gracias… Takano-_akuma_…

Ya, ya, no te enfades, te arrugarás antes de tiempo si sigues siendo tan renegona… Y, ¿cómo haremos pa – Yokozawa calló. Sus ojos se fijaron en un punto por encima de la cabeza de Ritsuko, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban ligeramente – ra ir todos a su departamento…?

Nosotros dos iremos en el auto, ¿puedes llevar tú a Mino-san, Kisa y Tori? – asintió, sonriendo con dificultad – ¡Excelente! – el hecho de que se conocieran de niños la convertía en una eficiente traductora de sus estados de ánimo. Por ello, sospechando por dónde iba el asunto, decidió tranquilizarlo – ¡Oh, había olvidado algo muy importante! – los asustó a todos con su grito – ¡Senpai, ven, necesito tu ayuda! – hacía mucho que a Takano-san no le importaba que aún lo llamara de esa manera. Pero esta vez, al verlos correr hacia Dios sabía dónde, un estremecimiento lo recorrió por entero.

X ^ X

¿Estás seguro?

Segurísimo… Kirishima-san, de Japun… Es la quinta vez en la semana que lo veo en el piso de ustedes, y la veinteava, contando con la de la mañana, en que visita Publicidad, cuando antes enviaba a uno de los editores a su cargo…

Vaya… Sí que está enamorado de ti – lo sonrojó. Ofendido, alzó la voz.

Oye, ¡SOY HOMBRE! Además… ¡estoy comprometido!

Con un fantasma, obviamente. Porque ya llevo un año en Marukawa y nada de presentármela. Imaginándome, para mi propia tranquilidad, de que nadie la conoce, debo suponer que quizás debido a que nos ha visto juntos siempre, Kirishima-san cree que soy yo y por ello te espía, para asegurarse… – Takafumi abrió los ojos por completo y luego bajó el rostro. Temblaba ligeramente – Senpai… ¿estás seguro de que ella existe…?

Sí…

Entonces, puedes explicarme… ¿por qué adoptas este tipo de comportamiento cuando Kirishima-san está involucrado…? – los ojos azules se nublaron.

No lo sé – era sincero. Llevaba tres meses exactitos en la misma situación… Desde el día en que tuvo la desgracia de encontrar a Takano y a Ritsu en medio de un beso casi apasionado… en la puerta del departamento de la joven. Y, con el corazón destrozado y sin hacerse notar, había huido hacia una taberna, de la cual fue rescatado por un amable Kirishima, quien nunca antes le había dirigido ni siquiera una mirada de desprecio – No lo sé…

Tómatelo con calma, ¿sí…? Sabes que cualquier cosa que te ocurra, puedas compartirla conmigo, ¿verdad? Nada ha cambiado, sólo que ahora somos únicamente amigos… Yo te amo tal y como eres – el corazón del joven sonrió al escuchar esas palabras. "_Yo __te __amo__"__._No era una declaración, pero saberlo le quitó gran parte de sus miedos.

Jum, quizás lo que ocurre es que me estoy convirtiendo en algo que siempre he repudiado… Y eso es sólo culpa de la persona que me dejó por un esperpento – por respuesta, ella besó su mejilla. Hablar de Saga era ahora… casi como hablar del tiempo.

X ^ X

¿Segura que todo está bien…? – la miraba de reojo, y fijamente en los semáforos. Pero ella no cambiaba su expresión. Estaba preocupada, y lo peor es que no deseaba decirle la razón.

Sí… Sólo… Masamune – la miró. A Dios gracias acababa de ponerse la luz roja – dime la verdad…

¿Sobre?

¿La prometida de senpai existe? – palideció. La luz cambió a verde, dándole la oportunidad de tener una razón válida para mirar al frente y no verse más sospechoso – Él dice que sí, pero… Nunca me la quiere presentar… O es que acaso…

¿Qué?

…se volvió gay? – estuvo a un paso de atropellar a un gato despistado – ¡Idiota, conduce bien! – la Ritsuko de la oficina hizo su aparición. Intentando recuperar el aliento y el ritmo cardiaco, Takano apagó el motor, luego de estacionarse bien. Y fijó sus ojos marrones en los verdes.

Hay cosas… que debes pasar por alto si él no desea decírtelas… Deja de indagar sobre ella. Él está comprometido, sí. Pero debe existir una razón sobrenatural para que no debas ni hayas podido conocerla…

¿Pero cuál es?

Ritsuko – se puso serio – Por favor, deja de ocuparte de sus cosas…

Es que es mi amigo…

Hasta pareciera que estás celosa…

¿Eh? – el joven volteó hacia el lado opuesto, apretando los puños. Ella sonrió dulcemente – Me preocupa… que esté confundido con sus sentimientos… Creo… que alguien está interesadO – remarcó la última vocal – en él – los ojos marrones la miraron casi con horror – Oye, ¿qué tendría de malo? Yokozawa es un hombre muy interesante y apuesto. Puede conquistar el corazón de cualquier persona…

Ah, nuevamente con tus pensamientos BL…

Pues sí – sonrió coquetamente. Él se puso nervioso.

Mejor nos apuramos, ya deben estar esperando – en compensación, Takano-san recibió un beso.

X ^ X

¡AH… YUKI… CHIAKI! – Takano-san, Kisa-san y Hatori-san sintieron hervir su cuerpo. Aunque eran conscientes de que entre ellos tres no podía ocurrir nada, ni siquiera con la mente, ver a los tres abrazados de esa manera era realmente molesto. Los jóvenes acababan de llegar, juntos, probablemente desde el estudio-departamento de Chiaki – Ah, me alegra verlos, dúo de ingratos…

¿Eh, ingratos nosotros? Por culpa de Takano-san ya no te dignas a visitarme en el estudio los fines de semana – el aludido deseó quemarlo vivo – Adivina que… ¡Yuki me ayudará con el diseño de las portadas, ¿no es maravilloso? – verlos girar agarrados de las manos cual niños chiquitos fue todo lo que Hatori pudo soportar. _¿Yuki__… __desde __cuándo __las __confianzas __con __Yoshino__…__?_

Hey, ya terminaste el storyboard, ¿cierto?

¿Eh? – el pobre perdió todo el color de su joven rostro.

Ah, Tori-san… ¿no ves que estamos conversando de algo divertido?

Yukina-kun, si sigues consintiendo a este irresponsable

Por favor, Tori, de eso me encargo más tarde… Ahora estoy conversando con mis dos amores – Kisa le lanzó la mirada más gélida emitida por sus ojos hasta ese momento al rubio, mientras Takano, asustado por la expresión de Hatori, y dejando de lado sus propios celos, lo agarraba con disimulo por el brazo, en un vano intento por detenerlo. _Yoshino__… __parece __que __has __olvidado __que __ya __vivimos __juntos__… __¿cierto__…__?_

Siempre celosos… Yukina-kun, Yoshino-sensei, un gusto volver a verlos – Yokozawa les dio la mano – Vi a Usami-sensei, mejor dicho, su auto, a unas cinco cuadras, mientras conducíamos hasta aquí, frente a una pastelería exclusiva. Creo que traerá la torta, de seguro Misaki-kun elegirá la más rica y grande para todos – aplaudieron emocionados. Todos sabían que el jovencito era un experto cocinero, y un crítico de repostería sublime, además de ser la víctima favorita de Usami-sensei.

¡Ah, deben ser ellos! – Ritsuko, como buena anfitriona, aunque esa no fuera su casa, sino la de su novio, corrió a abrirla, sin mirar por el intercomunicador. Y sonrió ampliamente – Ah… ¡KUSAMA-SENSEI… KAMIJOU-SENSEI… MIYAGI-SENSEI… SHINOBU-SAN… QUÉ ALEGRÍA VERLOS NUEVAMENTE!

Onodera-san, el gusto es nuestro… ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Nowaki y Shinobu (este con cara de pocos amigos, está de más aclararlo), reventaron dos bombitas de pica pica y serpentinas. Todos rieron.

Disculparás que ensuciemos de esta manera tu piso, Takano-san, pero Hiroki insistió en darle un airecito diferente a la fiesta… – las palabras insolentes de Miyagi-sensei ofendieron a Kamijou.

¡DEJE DE LLAMARME POR MI NOMBRE, IMBÉCIL!

Vaya… Armas una fiesta y no invitas, Takano-san – la nube de papelitos de colores aún no terminaba de caer al suelo, ni Hiroki había dejado de gritar, cuando la voz de una mujer se dejó oír en medio de las risas. Helando la sangre de Yokozawa y Takano.

Ah, buenas… noches… Bienvenida.

Gracias… ¿Usted es…?

Soy la novia de Takano-san. Me llamo Onodera Ritsuko… – la mujer abrió los ojos por completo y la boca casi se le descoyunturó al caérsele la barbilla hasta el suelo – Es mi cumpleaños, por eso el alboroto…. ¿la estamos incomodando con nuestros gritos….? – era obvio que pensaba que se trataba de una vecina de piso.

¿Ono… dera… Ritsuko…?

Sí. Soy la nueva editora de Esmeralda, ¿conoce usted la editorial…?

¿Que… si… conozco… – An-chan le lanzó una mirada horrorizada a los aterrados Takano y Yokozawa. Y luego sonrió maliciosamente, al entender que la joven desconocía ciertos… _aspectos. _Su mirada les heló la sangre – Por supuesto que sí, Onodera-san… Trabajo en Marukawa, en el Área de Publicidad. Soy… la prometida de Takafumi – sonrió triunfalmente, pensando que la noticia la haría trastabillar y morirse en el acto. Pero…

¡AH… ES UNA EXCELENTE NOTICIA! ¡DESEABA TANTO CONOCERLA!

¿Conocerme…? Pero si

Ella… no está muy familiarizada con el resto de áreas, A… amor – Yokozawa hizo el sobrehumano esfuerzo de decir esa palabra, para no dejarla hablar.

Ah, pero igual podemos conversar, ¿cierto, Onodera-san?

¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Senpai, por qué no me dijiste que la habías invitado? ¡Es el mejor regalo de la noche! – Takano se estremeció.

Ah, verá, lamento decir que no lo sabía. Sólo vine pensando que quizás mi novio se encontraba una vez más en la casa de su ex, Jajaja. Como no me contestaba las llamadas… – primer golpe. Certero. Ritsuko palideció y tuvo que aferrarse a Kamijou-sensei, el más cercano a ella en ese momento, quien la miró preocupado, maldiciendo a la otra mujer con su mente.

Shinobu intercambió una mirada de incomprensión con Miyagi y Nowaki, interesado por la salud de su maestra particular de letras. Su maestra, sí. De fines de semana, vale aclarar, ya que Kamijou se había negado a enseñarle, debido a sus continuos ataques de celos, y Usami sólo enseñaba a Misaki. Saliendo de sus reflexiones de último momento, el joven adoptó la actitud que solía tener contra quienes no le caían bien y le habló a An-chan con su usual tono de fastidio.

No sé quién demonios es usted, pero me parece a mí que esas cosas no se deben tomar a la broma… menos cuando uno no se encuentra en su propia casa y no conoce a la anfitriona…

Pero si no bromeo… ¿Qué, no lo sabían…? – Ritsuko sintió que todo le daba vueltas – En la época de la universidad… donde nos conocimos… ellos jugaron durante un mesecito a ser novios…

¡Oye, basta! – Yokozawa deseaba asesinarla.

Incluso… debo decir con un poco de vergüenza debido a la presencia del _niño_ – miró despectivamente a Shinobu, quien estaba tan impactado con la revelación que ni siquiera reaccionó – que si Takano-san fuese mujer… ahora tendríamos a un pequeño o a una pequeña Yokozawa corriendo por todo el piso… ¡jajaja!

Yokozawa-san, sabe que lo respeto por encima de todo – Yukina apartó delicadamente a Kisa-san, quien le agradeció internamente por tomar el control de la situación, debido al bloqueo del dueño de casa – pero no puedo permitir que esta señorita siga ofendiendo a mi amiga…

¿Ofendiéndola? Sólo le cuento algunas cosas que parece igno

¡Cállese! – hasta el tímido Chiaki estaba rojo de la furia. Tori lo tomó de la mano para intentar calmarlo.

Le exijo que se vaya. No me obligue a ser rudo – Takano-san le agradeció a Yukina que reaccionara en su nombre. Intimidada por el apuesto joven que la miraba con la furia de un toro embravecido, la mujer se fue.

Dejando tras de ella los despojos de la casi fiesta de _cumplemenos_.

X ^ X

Silencio. Un silencio sepulcral. El departamento del lado, el teléfono de ese departamento, el sitio vacío debido a las vacaciones semi forzosas por _motivos __de __salud_… Todo era silencio.

Takano no había podido explicar lo inexplicable. ¿Qué decir… si todo era cierto? ¿Cómo decirle que sí, se había acostado con su primer amor, pero no porque lo amase, sino por culpa del trago? Y, lo más importante… ¿qué ocurriría ahora que, por el hecho de ya conocerla, An-chan iba todos los días a intentar encontrarse con ella… a seguir intentando separarlos? Los chicos siempre le ayudaban a echarla, pero… Él estaba seguro de que esa arpía no se quedaría contenta a menos que ellos se distanciaran por completo.

Sólo se había limitado a verla despedirse de todos, con su carita fruncida por el intento de no sollozar de forma audible, custodiada por Kisa, Yukina, Tori, Chiaki, Mino, Nowaki, Misaki, y los temperamentales Hiroki y Shinobu, que en ese momento le hablaban dulcemente y la tenían abrazada por la cintura.

Recordaba esa imagen que lo obligó a golpear la pared con su puño hasta hacerse daño, con el llanto sereno de Yokozawa como fondo, quien sentado en el sillón principal sentía que con cada lágrima caía un fragmento de su eterna amistad. Y las palabras de Usami-sensei... El hombre al que Ritsu le había confiado el secreto de su amor hacia Saga-senpai. El hombre que ella admiraba, que ponía siempre como un referente, y que, aunque le molestara, ocupaba un lugar muy importante en el corazón de la joven… El de un hermano mayor…

"_No voy a pedir explicaciones… Pero creo yo que ella las merece. No te tardes en darlas… Recuerda que tienes una falta más grande… Saga-senpai…"_

Buenos días – su vocecita lo trajo al presente. Los otros tres saltaron de sus sitios y la llenaron de besos. Dos semanas después… El dulce perfume de sus cabellos inundó Esmeralda. Y lo embriagó por completo.

Buenos días – casi como si lo hubieran planeado con anticipación, el timbre que indicaba la hora del almuerzo se dejó escuchar. Los otros salieron para darles espacio, sonriendo tiernamente – Ritsuko, yo

Por favor, no tratemos nuevamente el tema. Hablé con Takafumi… Y le dije lo mismo que te voy a decir… Aunque… duele que no me lo hayan dicho… no los juzgo. Pero, entenderás que… necesito tiempo… Tiempo para asimilar que tú… y él – lanzó un suspiro – Una cosa es leer yaoi y BL… Otra es imaginarte esto en vivo y en directo – logró avergonzarlo por completo – Sobre todo cuando los protagonistas y yo… bueno...

Yo lo sé… Sólo quiero que sepas que no estuve ni estoy ni estaré enamorado jamás de él ni de otro hombre o mujer…

Lamentablemente me habías dicho ya antes… que jamás serías homosexual… Y ahora vemos que aunque no lo seas… o lo aparentes… o lo hayas asimilado como tu forma de vida, te acostaste con otro hombre – el pobre quería que alguien se compadeciera de su dignidad y lo matara en el acto – Dime, Masamune, ¿qué pensarías si estuviéramos en posiciones diferentes…? ¿Qué debo concluir…?

Que te amo – ella se sonrojó – Eres la única persona en el mundo a la que amo y deseo en la misma medida – la pobre se puso completamente nerviosa.

Bien, in… intentaré creerte... Aquí están las correcciones – parecía ser la Onodera-san que llegó a Marukawa, esa que se había sentido nerviosa ante la cercanía de Hatori-san el primer día – Creo que he logrado identificar todos los errores…

No lo dudo… Pero, ¿vamos a almorzar…? En una hora habrá una reunión con Isaka-san, tenemos tiempo…

De… de acuerdo… Ojalá no dure mucho, porque hoy debo reunirme a las ocho de la noche con mi autora, me parece que

¡Ah, Onodera-san! Qué bueno verla de pie, sana y salva – Ritsuko intentó sonreír, fallando desastrosamente. Odiaba a la mujer, y no entendía cómo podía ser que un hombre tan noble, bueno y dulce como Takafumi fuese su prometido. Takano apretó los puños, intentando no perder la compostura – Pensé que llegaría tarde, Isaka-san me convocó también a la reunión.

Es dentro de una hora, íbamos saliendo para almorzar…

¡Ah, Takano-san, los acompaño! Me muero de hambre, y me encantaría poder platicar con tu _nueva_ novia – iba a responderle, pero la mano de Ritsuko apretó la suya ligeramente.

Oi, ¿qué demonios haces aquí, importunando a las personas? – Yokozawa acababa de entrar a la oficina del costado. Le aterró la imagen de la mujer cerca a los otros dos cuando sabía que ni siquiera habían terminado de reconciliarse. Pero cuando pensaba que ya nada podía salir peor…

¡KOHINATA AN! – …Kirishima Zen, su pseudo acosador, entró detrás suyo, bramando hacia la mujer. Ignorando al resto por completo, incluido el propio Yokozawa – Me acabo de enterar… ¿CÓMO QUE TE OPUSISTE A QUE SE IMPRIMIERAN CIEN MIL EJEMPLARES, QUÉ PARTE DE "_THE __KAN __ES __EL __MEJOR __MANGA __DE __MARUKAWA_" NO ENTENDISTE?

Ko… Ko… Kohinata… ¿An? – los tres la miraron. Estaba más pálida que un fantasma y temblaba, mirando aterrada a la mujer que le sonreía cínicamente.

Ah, ¿al fin me recuerdas… Ricchan? Imaginaba que ya no me cuentas entre tus amistades, pero, pensé que al menos me recordabas… y sólo fingías ignorancia. Los chicos me habían pedido no hablar, por eso no te lo había dicho antes… Kirishima-san, yo opino que noventa mil son más que suficientes… tu manga no es tan popular como piensas, tuvo un bajón terrible el mes pasado… Pero, como ya debe saber, Japun se salió con la suya una vez más… Eso le pasa por no ir a la reunión y exponer sus justificaciones…

¿Se siente bien? – el castaño, sin hacer caso a las palabras arrogantes de la mujer, acababa de saltar por encima de los escritorios hacia el ambiente de Esmeralda, y miró con preocupación auténtica a Ritsuko, colocándole una mano sobre la frente para comprobar su temperatura. Takano no reaccionaba. Ahora sí que veía lejano el momento de la reconciliación.

Mejor traes algo de alcohol o algo parecido, amor – miró con burla a Takafumi – No vaya a ser que Ricchan y… SAGA-SENPAI… se desmayen…

El mundo pareció detenerse en esos cinco segundos. Y, como suele ocurrir en los mangas, animes, novelas, películas, es decir, en todo lo que se basa en la vida real, sus recuerdos pasaron como una cinta fotográfica por delante de sus ojos mentales. Toda su vida relacionada con el par de ojos marrones que se abrieron por completo, horrorizados por su palidez. Pero ella no los miró. Bajó la vista, proyectándola hacia el piso, y apretó las manos en puños que parecían tener la capacidad de romper todos y cada uno de los firmes muros de Marukawa. Yokozawa se quedó sin aire, y por inercia se sostuvo de Kirishima, quien no sabía si atender a la joven o a la persona que le gustaba tanto. Pero al final, sorprendiéndolos a los cuatro, fue ella misma, Ritsuko, quien reaccionó, sonriendo fríamente. Y hablando con neutral indiferencia.

Ya decía yo… que tu cara la había visto en alguna ocasión… Has crecido, y estás en verdad muy guapa – An se quedó muda, con la boca abierta por completo – Me alegra ver… que al igual que Saga, eres ahora una editora de prestigio… Te felicito.

Ella… no es editora, es publicista – aún ignorante de la situación de la que estaba siendo testigo, intentó aligerar el ambiente con un intento de broma. Sin éxito.

Oh, cierto, Kirishima-san. ¿Qué ocurrió? – como la mujer parpadeó, confundida, ella agregó – Te dejé felizmente unida a Saga… Pero, como bien he sabido gracias a ti, él estuvo con Yokozawa, y luego Yokozawa se comprometió contigo. Me imagino que tuvieron una muy buena razón para pelearse… o… ¿es que acaso son tres personas libertinas, les gustan los tríos, quizás? – parte de su rabia estaba aflorando. Parte que, como un imán, atrajo lo peor de la mujer a la que le debía todas sus lágrimas, pasadas, presentes y… _futuras_.

Oh, te equivocas, lamento no contribuir con tu enfermiza mente fujoshi… Cuando te fuiste, Saga-senpai sufrió mucho tu ausencia, y la separación de sus padres. Convertido ya en Takano Masamune, los dos ingresamos a la universidad de Yokozawa. Pero no se recuperaba, al contrario. Se entregó a la bebida y poco a poco fue perdiendo la razón… Ahí, se volvieron muy amigos, debido principalmente al sentimiento de responsabilidad que mi prometido tenía tan patente por aún amarte, lo que lo llevó a prácticamente a convertirse en su tutor. Sólo por él, Saga-senpai se rehabilitó, Ricchan – la joven de ojos verdes escuchaba atentamente, sin mostrar emociones – Para cuando me di cuenta, el amor surgió entre ellos. Los hubieras visto, no dejaban de prodigarse amor en las clases, en el parque, en los jardines… En las habitaciones de los estudiantes…

¡NO MIENTAS! – Takano al fin reaccionó. Empezó a defenderse.

Sabes bien que es cierto. No había noche en la que no tomaran, y amanecieran saliendo de la misma habitación, directamente a las clases… Sólo se separaban los fines de semana en que regresabas a casa de tu madre – Ritsuko enrojeció – Me he aguantado todos estos días el poder decirlo, de modo que me perdonarás que lo haga en este momento… y delante de una persona que no comparte una relación profesional directa contigo, pero… Eres una estúpida – rió con ganas. Kirishima abrió la boca para mandarla al infierno, pero la mano de Yokozawa lo detuvo. Ritsuko ya estaba replicando.

Ah, claro que sí. soy una estúpida desde el preciso momento en que te convertí en mi amiga… Sin lugar a dudas, han tenido los tres unos maravillosos trescientos sesenta y cinco días a costa mía, días llenos de carcajadas, debo suponer. He dicho un montón de idioteces en todo este tiempo, idioteces de las que ahora me arrepiento. Pero me das lástima – la mujer dejó de reír – Te metiste con un adolescente que ya tenía una pareja, aunque eso no fuera del todo tu culpa. Si él hubiera sido un hombre, no te habría hecho caso…

¡NO ESTUVE CON ELLA! – su miedo crecía a cada minuto. La estaba perdiendo de manera definitiva.

Siempre has vivido compitiendo con el resto. Cuando envidias la felicidad de otra persona, buscas arrebatarle lo que esa persona valora más en el mundo… ¿Eso pasó, verdad? Te dio envidia verlos tan felices… que engatusaste a Yokozawa… Después de todo, ya lo habías intentado cuando contabas con sólo diez años… Intentaste arrebatarme a mi primer amor – An-chan apretó los puños.

Arrebatarte a tu primer amor… ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que estaba enamorada de una persona… de alguien mayor que nosotras…?

Claro. El profesor de letras… Al menos a él no intentaste seducirlo…

No, estúpida… Estaba refiriéndome a Yokozawa-senpai – Ritsuko se sorprendió – Dices que intenté quitártelo, pero deberías recordar que nunca me dijiste que estaban juntos... Pensando que yo no guardaría el secreto, por temor al qué dirán, supongo, me lo ocultaste, y yo continué con mis sentimientos… El día que me viste declarándome… ¡lo estaba haciendo con sinceridad… ESTABA EN VERDAD ENAMORADA DE ÉL! – Yokozawa no lo podía creer. Pero su incredulidad era lo único que su confesión logró arrancarle, ya que él jamás se había sentido atraído por ella – Si tú me lo hubieras dicho, habría eliminado mis sentimientos incipientes, con tal de verte feliz… Porque, aunque no lo creas… antes de eso, era en verdad tu amiga… Yo te alejé voluntaria y traicioneramente de Saga, sí, sin amarlo, sí, fingiendo sentimientos, sí… ¡PERO FUE PORQUE NO SOPORTÉ QUE ME QUITARAS A YOKOZAWA… Y QUE LUEGO LO HICIERAS INFELIZ AL UNIRTE A ESE BASTARDO! – sollozó. Ritsuko se la quedó mirando, conmovida por la historia, dejándose llevar por su capacidad de identificación con los sentimientos de las otras personas. Pero alguien se encargó de romper el encanto y la posible reconciliación entre ambas. Eliminando en el acto también la esperanza de Takano-san y Takafumi de contar con una oportunidad para explicarse.

¡AH, YA LLEGARON! Nanahikari, te ves medio paliducha, ¿no fuiste a almorzar? – sonreía como un idiota, indiferente a lo que estaba sucediendo, a las lágrimas que An-chan se estaba limpiando con disimulo o al sonrojo de Kirishima. Sólo Asahina-san, siempre atento, se acercó a la joven llorosa y le habló con dulzura.

Kohinata-san, ¿le traigo un vaso con agua… desea que la acompañe a los lavados?

No, gracias. Ya me siento mejor – sonrió levemente y luego caminó hacia Ritsuko. Le habló casi susurrando. Por más que lo intentaron, nadie la oyó. Sólo vieron el leve asentimiento de la ojiverde.

X ^ X

Entonces estamos de acuerdo… Akihiko estará feliz de contar con el apoyo de todos nosotros… pese a que estemos en diferentes Departamentos…

El Departamento de Publicidad está dispuesto a apoyarlo en todo lo que necesite,  
>Isaka-san. Creo, eso sí, que deberíamos contar también con el apoyo de las librerías donde se venden sus libros…<p>

Kohinata tiene razón. Para referencia, le doy el caso de los mangas de Kisa Shouta. Gracias a Marimo Books las ventas han ido incrementándose…

¿Lo has comprobado por ti mismo, Yokozawa?

Sí. Conozco a los encargados, puedo hablar con ellos.

Yo lo haré – dirigieron sus miradas hacia An-chan. Había estado muy comunicativa durante toda la reunión, a diferencia de Ritsuko – De todas maneras tenía que ir ahora. Isaka-san, si me autoriza, puedo hablar con las otras dos librerías que hay cerca a Marimo…

Por supuesto – Isaka-san era un inmaduro, irresponsable y poco prudente Director. Pero sabía lo que era sufrir por amor. Aunque actuara como si los sentimientos del resto le importaran muy poco, él ya había notado, desde el preciso momento en que había caminado hacia el grupo, que algo relacionado con amores del pasado había sido removido entre ellos. Y lo que todos habían podido pasar como una total falta de delicadeza y consideración, había sido en realidad un vano intento por aligerar el tenso ambiente – Pasando a otro tema… Onodera, tengo algo que proponerte… Pero, quisiera tratarlo contigo a solas – Takano se tensó, igual que Yokozawa. En su silencioso lugar junto a Ritsuko, Kirishima no dejaba de mirarlos, intentando descubrir si Takafumi aún amaba a Takano. Mientras, en silencio y sin mirar a nadie, An-chan dejaba la sala, sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

Me parece excelente, Isaka-san. También quería hablar con usted…

Bien, se termina la sesión. Nos reuniremos en media semana para ver nuestros avances individuales… Gracias a todos por su esfuerzo.

X ^ X

_Yo… Yokozawa-senpai… Yo… yo…_

_An-chan, ¿te sientes bien…? Estás muy roja, quizás tienes fiebre…_

_No… Es sólo que… Yokozawa-senpai, yo… Yo… Me gustas, senpai…_

Nunca me lo contaste…

No lo recordaba… Supongo que lo enterré en mi mente, porque deseaba que nada interrumpiera mi felicidad y relación con Ritsuko… Además, lo tomé como una broma de parte suya… Era una niña muy coqueta y bromista… Como ahora…

Pues parece que no bromeaba – ambos miraron a Kirishima – Perdonen que me meta, pero estoy preocupado también por Onodera-san. No la he tratado mucho, pero tengo excelentes referencias de ella por Takahashi Misaki, mi nuevo colaborador, ¿creo que lo conocen…?

Sí. Es nuestro amigo – los ojos azules se cruzaron con los del Director de Japun. Ambos rostros se sonrojaron. La mente de Takano se permitió sustraerse a sí misma por un instante y no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse que el _interesadO_ en su amigo era precisamente Kirishima Zen. Parecía un buen hombre, de modo que los bendijo internamente – Me siento culpable, yo debí actuar de manera diferente – sus ojos se nublaron una vez más. Pero sus mejillas fueron acariciadas por Zen, sin vergüenza alguna. Takano deseó tener el valor de irse y darles privacidad, ya que era obvio que el rubio deseaba hablarle sobre sus sentimientos.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Hacía dos horas que la reunión había terminado y ni Ritsuko ni  
>Isaka-san habían salido. Ya era hora de retirarse. Y él no deseaba irse de ese lugar hasta que ella le permitiera intentar disculparse… Se iría cuando hubiera explicado todo lo que ella acababa de oír por culpa de su ex mejor amiga…<p>

Pero, por encima de todas las cosas, de su propio infierno, deseaba explicarle a Ritsuko su relación con Takafumi, porque necesitaba que ella lo perdonara a él… Yokozawa-senpai había sido su primer amor, y era su mejor amigo. En suma, reunía en sí mismo, bajo el nombre Yokozawa Takafumi, todas esas cosas que una mujer necesita en un hombre. Y él, Takano-san, no quería que su mejor amigo perdiera el amor que ella le tenía, aunque no fuese el que él deseaba tener.

¿Y qué habrías hecho… dejar a la persona que amabas en ese momento… estar con alguien que no querías…? – la voz dulce de Kirishima calmó a Yokozawa – Yo pienso que actuaste bien. Cada persona es responsable de sus actos y sentimientos. No sé la historia completa, pero creo que alguien que es tan responsable y competente en su trabajo… lo es también con sus sentimientos… Eso es lo que admiro de ti – lo soltó. Yokozawa no lo miró, pero sonrió en medio de su sonrojo. Kirishima intercambió una mirada con Takano, en la que le dejó muy en claro al otro que a partir de ese momento se encargaría por completo de él. Porque lo amaba, aunque el joven aún no lo quisiera reconocer.

Concuerdo con Kirishima-san, Takafumi. Tú eres y serás siempre su mejor amigo…

¿Hey, siguen aquí? – dieron un respingo cuando la voz de Isaka-san se dejó oír, fuera de la oficina – Creí que éramos los últimos – detrás suyo no estaba Ritsuko. Asahina-san se inclinó con respeto.

Un momento… ¿cuándo pasó usted, Kaoru-san?

Hace una hora. Cuando Ryuichiro-sama me llamó a su oficina, Kirishima-san…

Pero… ¿y Risuko…?

Ah, mi amiga nanahikari se fue inmediatamente después de aceptar convertirse en la editora exclusiva de Usami-sensei-sama – a Takano se le detuvo el corazón – Fue ella quien se encargó de avisarle a Kaoru…

Pero… no la vimos pasar…

O, eso es porque usó la puerta auxiliar de la Sala… Como saben, da directamente hacia mi muy personal y exclusivo ascensor de Gerencia – al mirar a Yokozawa, recordó algo – Por cierto, necesito con urgencia que me presentes el informe de las ventas de este mes para

¡YO IRÉ A ESMERALDA… TÚ ANDA AL EDIFICIO! – Yokozawa ni se dignó a mirar a  
>Isaka-san. Empujó brutalmente a Takano hacia los ascensores y luego se obligó a sí mismo a subir a uno. Kirishima miró a Isaka, abrió la boca, pero al no encontrar algo para decir sobre ello, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.<p>

¿Eso quiere decir… que Usami-sensei vendrá habitualmente a Marukawa?

Así es. Por lo que, me temo, debes irte haciendo a la idea de que Chibi-tan no estará muy disponible que digamos… Hasta tendré que habilitar un piso de Marukawa como mini departamento de… una sola pieza…

Kirishima se prometió internamente tratar bien a Misaki y a Usami-sensei… con tal de que de vez en cuando le prestaran el departamento…

X ^ X

Estaban sentadas una frente a la otra, con dos latas de cerveza al medio, sobre la mesa. No se miraban, pero tampoco se sentían tensas. Ritsuko se acomodó el cabello al mismo tiempo que la mujer, cuando una brisa se lo despeinó. Y al notarlo, parpadearon medio confundidas, y luego lanzaron una breve risa.

Igual que en el colegio… ¿recuerdas que un día en que caminábamos los tres estornudamos en coro?

Sí. A senpai hasta se le cayeron los mocos – volvieron a reír. Y se fueron calmando – Ahora veo… que todo este embrollo es sólo mi responsabilidad…

No. Si yo hubiera sido una persona madura habría aceptado que él te amaba a ti…

Pero es igual. De una u otra manera… creo que habríamos dejado de ser amigas, aunque probablemente durante un tiempo menos largo…

¿Eso quiere decir…

Que no habría sido algo definitivo – An-chan bajó la mirada – No puedo perdonarte que me alejaras de Saga… Pero, sí te agradezco que me lo contaras todo… Supongo que eres feliz al saber que esto terminó de eliminar nuestro vínculo…

Serías realmente una idiota si lo permitieras… Él… ambos… no han dejado de amarte – Ritsuko terminó de beber su cerveza y luego buscó dentro de su cartera. Sacó un pasaje de avión – Oye… ¿qué haces con eso?

Me lo regaló mi madre… Es transferible… Quiero que lo tengas tú. Ellos, no se van a tomar con buenos ojos y con buena disposición el que yo me vaya… Y no deseo que por mi culpa seas infeliz en Marukawa…

¿Irte…?

No te diré a dónde. Sólo acepté tu invitación para entregarte esto. Vuelvo a decirlo y lo repetiré siempre: nunca quise hacerte sufrir. Pero en ese entonces… decirte que estaba con un niño mayor que yo… era algo que ni yo entendía aún por completo, pese a que era consciente de mis sentimientos. No te lo conté… por miedo a entregarte una carga demasiado pesada como secreto… Si hubiera sabido que era Yokozawa a quien amabas… yo también me habría hecho a un lado para verte feliz… Hasta que nos convertimos en rivales… te consideré mi hermana… Quiero quedarme con ese recuerdo – se puso de pie. Y luego, con dulce tristeza, besó su mejilla. Y se fue en silencio.

¡An-chan! – ya Ritsuko había subido a su taxi, cuando Yokozawa logró al fin cruzar hacia el restaurante – Tú… Ritsuko… ¿qué le dijiste, maldita sea?

Llama a Takano – habló empleando un tono desesperado – Está yendo al departamento… ¡se irá nuevamente!

X ^ X

_No pude evitar notar que ha pasado algo entre ustedes… ¿Tal vez desde el viaje con Akihiko?_

_Lamento que esto haya ocurrido, Isaka-san_

_No te disculpes… Te voy a contar algo: contraté a Takano-san únicamente por pedido de Yokozawa… Cuando llegó aquí, era una sombra de su actual yo. Con el tiempo, me fui enterando a medias de las cosas. No sé qué pinta en esta historia Kohinata, pero, estoy seguro de que ese hombre en verdad te quiere… ¿De verdad deseas dejar Marukawa… me estás pidiendo que mienta por ti…?_

_Con el respeto que se merece… y en nombre de la amistad que lo une con mi padre… Le ruego que sí._

Espero que cumpla su promesa – pagó al taxista y bajó. La imponente mole de su edificio la obligó a alzar la vista hasta el último piso. Sus ojos se nublaron nuevamente – Adiós, Japón… Adiós Marukawa…

_Adiós… _

_Hatsukoi…_


	11. 3 Una linda tarde de té y dulcecitos

**Una linda tarde de té y dulcecitos para compartir**

Dime… que el problema son mis ojos… Que no estoy leyendo mi nombre en esta aberración de la naturaleza…

Tus ojos están bien. Si es aberración, es precisamente porque tú apareces…

Estar en un lugar público salvó a Usagi-san. Sentados en la enorme mesa circular, en el restaurante más caro de esa calle, Hiroki no lograba entender aún cómo es que Bakahiko lograba todo lo que se proponía… a base de _esto__y__aquello_, persuasión, _esto __y __aquello_, vanidad, _esto __y __aquello_, y… _esto __y __aquello_…

Aunque, claro, la principal víctima era su pobre estudiante, Takahashi, quien estaba más rojo que el mantel e intentaba por todos los medios fusionarse con el ambiente. Pobre idiota. Cómo lo compadecía. Y agradecía a la fuerza superior que hubiera hecho que Bakahiko no le correspondiera en su momento, el no estar en su misma situación (aunque, claro… Nowaki tampoco era un santo, ¿cierto?).

A mí no me parece tan mala idea esto de aparecer en una novela… Hasta podría ayudarme con la venta de mis cuadros, ¿no crees, Kisa-san? – el aludido, quien se encontraba en el mismo estado que Misaki, se hizo el desentendido, oculto desde su llegada tras la carta del restaurante – Lo malo… es que… no conozco ni soy amigo de la señorita Ritsuko – un bufido se dejó escuchar desde el lugar de Usagi-sensei.

Yo, por el contrario, sólo quisiera saber algo… ¿Por qué los nombres de los personajes protagonistas se parecen tanto… mejor dicho… SON… los nombres… de mi actual jefe y de mi compañero HOMBRE más joven? – Hatori le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza al autor, mientras Chiaki dibujaba un nuevo personaje en su pequeña libretita. Como siempre que un acceso de inspiración se presentaba en su mente, se sustraía de la realidad por completo.

¿Eso es cierto? – nadie se tragó su mentira _piadosa_ – Ah, con lo que me gustaban, de seguro los leí en una de mis visitas a la editorial y se me quedaron grabados en la mente… No tenía idea…

Considerando que nuestra participación es mínima… ¿podemos retirarnos? Tengo mañana un examen que requiere que repase toda la enciclopedia de literatura japonesa – Miyagi le sonrió a su eterno tormento, sonrojándolo. Usagi-san, quien aún no se familiarizaba con algunos de sus invitados (es decir, no los conocía, y entre ellos estaba Shinobu), asintió. Y ellos, sin mayores explicaciones, se retiraron del restaurante.

Yo también tengo tarea, Usagi-san, me voy a casa…

Tú te quedas… Durante nuestro primer intermedio de la noche te enseñaré todo… lo que necesites… saber – el joven tuvo que beber toda la jarra de agua para tranquilizarse.

Hatori, creo que deberíamos regresar a Marukawa. Se va a ver demasiado sospechoso que sólo Takano-san y Ricchan estén trabajando. Aunque Isaka-san nos haya exigido venir… no creo que nos convenga hacernos con más retrasos…

Tienes razón… Mino, quédate para que luego nos informes – Kanade le regaló una amplia sonrisa, exasperándolo – Ufff. Estoy de acuerdo con la inclusión de nuestros nombres, aunque no termino de entender cómo pudo enterarse de… de…

Tengo mi informante… Trabaja en Japun y es muy chismoso – todos los presentes miraron con rabia a Misaki. Esta vez decidió esconderse debajo de la mesa – Gracias por su apoyo, supongo que Yukina-kun y Kisa-san también aceptan – el más joven casi saltó en su lugar, emanando toneladas de luces multicolores. Asintiendo con fastidio, pese a su sonrojo, Kisa se lo llevó casi a rastras, seguidos por Hatori y su aún hipnotizado Chiaki.

Usami-sensei, con el debido respeto que se merece… ¿por qué demonios me convocó aquí…? No me diga que es por culpa de Ijuuin y su interés por Takahashi-kun – Kirishima Zen, el adonis que no parecía encajar en el mundo de confusión en el que se encontraban en ese momento, le habló con interés. Habían ahora seis lugares libres entre él y el escritor, de modo que tuvo que inclinarse al máximo para hacer que el otro escuchara su susurro. Usagi-san casi lo golpeó con el pequeño cuadernito en la cara al lanzárselo, mientras jalaba del cuello de la camisa al ruborizado y aterrado Misaki. Él sería el único afectado por la mención del autor de The Kan… Como siempre.

Vaya al último capítulo escrito – obediente, acató la orden. Y le empezó a doler el estómago.

Yo… no soy un… acosador… Aunque… lo mío con él – su rostro fue recuperando gradualmente el color. Y terminó de leer el capítulo sonriendo dulcemente – Por cómo va el asunto, me imagino que falta máximo un solo capítulo…

Así es.

Ah, no sé si él estará de acuerdo… Pero le agradezco por incluirnos…

Estaba pensando, luego de que Misaki descubrió su secreto y me lo contó por teléfono – el jefe del casi adolescente lo fulminó con la mirada. En qué mala hora había accedido a ayudarlo – escribir una novela BL basada en su historia… ¿Puede autorizarme?

¡NO LO HAGA, NO SE IMAGINA EL INFIERNO QUE VIVIRÁ A PARTIR DE ESE MOMENTO! – Hiroki casi le rogó con lágrimas en los ojos. Kirishima se contentó con sonreírle tranquilizadoramente.

Me honra, Usami-sensei. Pero, por mi hija, desearía que mi historia no pasara de esta novela – todos en la mesa lo miraron, sorprendidos. No sabían sobre la niña – Yo… estoy felizmente enamorado y soy completamente correspondido. No deseo, por tanto, darle motivos a él para huir despavorido. Ya lo ha intentado, y además, es muy frágil a nivel emocional. Para mí, su tranquilidad vale más que todo. Es muy importante para mí saber que no desea irse de mi lado – hasta Misaki se olvidó de su vergüenza.

Lamento… mi comportamiento egoísta… Gracias por dejarme incluirlo en la historia, Kirishima-sama – Zen le sonrió. Se puso de pie, despeinó la cabellera de Misaki y, luego de inclinarse ante los que quedaban, se fue, caminando despreocupadamente.

Deberías imitarlo, Bakahiko. Se nota que ama a su pareja – Hiroki se ruborizó cuando Nowaki lo tomó de la mano por debajo de la mesa.

Hiro-san, todos tenemos diferentes formas de amar. Yo sé que Usami-sensei ama a  
>Misaki-kun por encima de todas las cosas – el joven Takahashi asintió en silencio.<p>

¿A mí no me va a preguntar mi opinión, Usami-sensei? – la vocecita de la única mujer sentada alrededor de la mesa llamó la atención de los cuatro. An-chan, la de carne y hueso, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, pero hablaba con calma – Creo que… soy la que tiene más motivos para quejarse…

Te dije que no la hicieras aparecer como la bruja de la historia… ¡USAGI-BAKA!

…pero no lo haré – Misaki dejó de gritar – Creo… que es natural que me sienta ofendida… Pero al menos… cuando Ricchan lea la novela… sabrá que hay una abismal diferencia entre ella y yo… Y… quizás… me quiera un poquito más…

Él ya la quiere…

Pero no como yo hubiera querido – limpió una lágrima que caía lentamente.

Kohinata-chan, la acompaño a su casa – el hombre de la eterna sonrisa, Mino-san, se puso de pie y la ayudó a pararse. Luego de inclinarse con respeto, se fueron, él abrazándola.

Te superaste. Hiciste llorar a una mujer cuyo único pecado fue amar a alguien que no podía amarla…

Kohinata-chan no leyó el último capítulo… Me parece que no puedes negarme que me salió bien…

Un intento de rectificación… un poco tibio... En fin. No me queda nada más que aceptar que salgamos en la novela. Pero, creo, igual que Takahashi, que ellos deberían leerla antes…

Por supuesto. Si hay algo cierto en la historia que inventé… además de los romances… es que Onodera es como un hermanito para mí – Misaki y Hiroki se miraron entre sí, sombrados.

Pero Usagi-san no volvió a hablar del tema. Se contentó con burlarse de los dos ukes, con Nowaki como cómplice.

Durante todo lo que restaba de la noche.


	12. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9: Las heridas de amor… ¿se curan con el tiempo?**

Ya está en camino… Le quedaba una cuadra para llegar…

Me alegro.

Se quedaron de pie, sin decir algo más. Yokozawa la miraba fijamente, pero ella, como la vez de su confesión, miraba sus pies. Observándola, por primera vez con tanta atención, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer muy hermosa. Y hasta cierto punto… tierna… cuando no hacía de las suyas.

¿Viajas? – la sonrojó. Había olvidado el pasaje que Ritsuko le había obsequiado.

Ricchan me lo regaló… Probablemente me vaya mañana…

¿A dónde? – no le respondió – Eso quiere decir que

Sabes bien que nunca estuvimos comprometidos… Sólo de palabra. No tiene caso que sigas atado a esto cuando en realidad desearías estar con otra persona… Él te ama – alzó la mirada, intimidándolo, pese a que sonreía con afecto – Es natural. Eres muy fácil de amar, Yokozawa-senpai…

Yo… yo…

No lo pienses mucho… Si te contara la manera en que me interrogó cuando se enteró de que éramos _novios__… _Me acusó de la tristeza de tu mirada… Y me juró que te haría inmensamente feliz, luego de arrebatarte de mis _garras_ – el joven la miró, espantado. Pero luego de un minuto, sonrió – Aún me gustas… y por ende quiero verte tranquilo… Deja ir a Ricchan, Takafumi… Ella merece ser feliz también… con Saga-senpai…

Eso lo sé… Pero esa terca la pondrá muy difícil… Creo que… nos van a necesitar…

¿De qué hablas…? – parpadeó, confundida. Pero la sonrisa divertida de Yokozawa le dio la confianza necesaria para seguirlo sin preguntar lo que tenía en mente…

X ^ X

Bajó del taxi. Reflexionó. Subió los pocos peldaños que conducían a la recepción y, lanzando un suspiro, subió al ascensor. Marcó el número correspondiente a su piso y se dejó llevar. _Si __lo __conozco __lo __suficiente__… __debe __estar __en __el __aeropuerto__… __Fueron __dos __horas __perdidas __entre __Isaka-san __y __An-chan__… __mas __la __visita __a __mamá__… __Nunca __me __había __gritado __tanto__… __por __defenderlo__…_

Sonrió. Su madre siempre defendía al ausente Saga. Y ahora, le había dicho que de seguro no había hablado por temor a volver a perderla.

_Tal vez, mamá… Pero… eso puedo perdonárselo, creo… En cambio… lo de Takafumi…_

¡RITSU! – ya estaba frente a su departamento, cuando él bajo del ascensor. Por un instante el joven se quedó tieso, aterrado al verla. Pero ella sí reaccionó.

¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ, TAKANO! – abrió el departamento con su llave. Pero él logró alcanzarla antes de que cerrara la puerta – ¡VETE!

No. ¡Primero tienes que escuchar lo que tengo que decirte desde hace diez años…!

¡NO QUIERO! – lo empujó. Pero como él la había tomado de ambas manos, al caer, ella quedó encima suyo, lloriqueando – Suéltame, por favor… Ya presenté mi renuncia – la soltó por inercia. Pero ella no se apartó. Continuó llorando, las lágrimas cayendo sobre su pecho, mientras se apoyaba en el suelo con ambas manos.

No te dejaré ir… No otra vez – sin permitirle oponer resistencia, la cargó. Y la depositó en el sofá, colocándose frente a ella – Comenzaré por lo más reciente… Obligué a Yokozawa a no decirte nada, porque, en parte, no quería estar en desventaja. Él no había dejado de amarte – ella tenía los ojos apretados, como si verlo la dañara – Soy consciente… de que él fue tu primer amor… Pero tú fuiste el mío – lo miró. Nunca le había dicho eso – Estaba tan concentrado en ti, desde ese día en la biblioteca en que te alcancé la novela de  
>Usami-sensei, que no vi el peligro a nuestro alrededor… No iba con la espada alzada porque sabía que mi amor era mi mayor defensa. Pero ese día… ¡FUI UN IDIOTA! Si me tienes que apartar… apártame por confiado, por imbécil, por no haber hecho caso a tus celos bien fundamentados y haber creído que lo de esa tipa era sólo un juego o un capricho… No porque creas que fui deshonesto… En estos diez años de separación sólo te he sido infiel una vez, y ni siquiera con mi corazón… Lo fui con mi cuerpo…<p>

¿Y crees que no es importante? – le habló con rabia, recuperada de su impresión inicial – Me conservé para ti – empezó a llorar nuevamente – inconscientemente creyendo, teniendo la esperanza de encontrarte… – él se contagió de su dolor – Yokozawa fue mi primer amor, sí… ¡PERO NUNCA CREÍ QUE FUESE A SER EL PRIMERO EN TU VIDA!

¡Yo tampoco lo planeé, fueron las malditas circunstancias!

¡Las mías también fueron terribles… VIVÍ CREYENDO QUE EL AMOR DE MI VIDA ME FUE INFIEL, PERO NO POR ESO ME ACOSTÉ CON UN HOMBRE… Y MENOS CON UNA MUJER!

¡ESTABA BEBIDO… NUNCA LO HE PODIDO NI QUERIDO RECORDAR! Ese ha sido mi mayor error, Ritsu… el único que puedes reprocharme con justa razón…

Nunca lo ha sido – ambos voltearon hacia la puerta. Ahí, con su misma expresión parca de siempre, Yokozawa estaba de pie, arrastrando por el brazo a una fingidamente adolorida An-chan que no oponía resistencia. Ambos se habían puesto de acuerdo, como el acto final que cerraría su etapa como _pareja_ – Yo… usé esa excusa para alejar a esta mujer de él, cuando me di cuenta de que aún te amaba. Estuvimos juntos, sí, amanecimos juntos, sí. Pero nunca de la manera que creyeron… ¿O acaso esa mañana amaneciste con la cintura partida a la mitad…? Idiota, para que lo sepas, cuando dos hombres lo hacen, el uke sufre la mayor parte de las consecuencias… – Takano estaba pasmado. En efecto. Esa mañana en la que creyó que se había vuelto definitivamente loco, todo había sido casi normal. Y nunca se había repetido, por más que ambos dijeran en su momento que eran una pareja – Esa noche ni siquiera llegamos a besarnos… sabes bien que nunca sucedió algo como eso, aunque decíamos que estábamos juntos. Lo único que hice fue quitarte la ropa porque estabas sucio, ¿cómo es que un hombre de tu edad pudo ser tan ingenuo…?

Es que tú

Te lo dije, sí, delante de ésta – la zarandeó, arrancándole un chillido – para precisamente hacerle entender que te había perdido, aunque ya Ritsuko estuviera fuera de tu vida. Pero ella no encontró una mejor idea que obligarme a un compromiso sin amor, a cambio de mantener su silencio… Típico de ella, como debes imaginarte…

Takafumi – Ritsuko se puso de pie. Caminó lejos de ellos, y, mirando por la ventana, habló – ¿Cómo puedo creer que dices la verdad…?

¿Alguna vez te he mentido…? Esta vez te oculté información, pero no te mentí… Puedes juzgarme y odiarme por haber tenido que asear a tu enamorado ese día, pero no por haberme aprovechado de él – ella bajó la mirada, evidentemente sonrojada ante la idea – Esta vez tampoco te estoy mintiendo, Ritsuko. Aunque en ese entonces tenía ideas confusas acerca de mis sentimientos, decidí que no era la manera en que deseaba tener para mí a Masamune… Pero, lo más importante… – se tomó su tiempo para hablar – aunque lo he odiado siempre por arrebatarme lo que yo más amaba… nunca podría haberte privado de un derecho que te era exclusivo…

Ya veo… – Takano-san se puso de pie, miró a su amigo con gesto agradecido y luego volteó hacia ella. La joven lanzó un suspiro y volvió a hablar, pausadamente – Por… ¿por qué no me dijiste que era Saga…? Todo este tiempo estuvieron fingiendo que yo no lo conocía, incluso me hicieron recordar cosas que yo deseaba olvidar, supuestamente porque él desconocía mi pasado…

Él ya te lo dijo. Al igual que Masamune… no quería que te fueras… Ambos temíamos tu reacción. Habría sido terrible que ocurriera nuevamente… Sabes que jamás te mentiría si no existiese una buena y válida razón, Ritsuko-chan… Te lo dije una vez: si Saga Masamune te respetaba y valoraba, yo iba a defenderlos de todo… Y él no ha hecho otra cosa más aparte de amarte durante todo este tiempo…

Ritsuko cerró los ojos. Y se mantuvo en silencio. Un silencio que pesaba sobre Takano-san como un yunque. Pero era un silencio que encerraba también un rastro de esperanza.

Habla de una vez… Si no lo quieres, déjamelo a mí… Esa vez, cuando te acompañé con tu madre al aeropuerto – Takano la miró horrorizado. Con que ella sí había sabido sobre el viaje y no se lo había dicho – te dije que Saga-senpai y yo podíamos ser felices sin ti… Eso es algo que ahora puede hacerse realidad. Deja de ser egoísta, Ricchan – An-chan habló. Y le ayudó de esa manera, cien por ciento voluntaria, a decidir. Lentamente, sin dignarse a mirar a la causa de todas sus lágrimas, caminó hacia Yokozawa. Y se detuvo frente a él, mirándolo dulcemente.

Nunca vas a dejar de ser mi primer y más importante amor… aunque ahora ese sentimiento se haya transformado en algo más complejo y completo – sonrieron – Con tus correos, durante estos diez años, me ayudaste a sobrellevar este trauma… Yo… no quiero que sufras. No lo mereces, senpai – Yokozawa, con la mano libre que no sujetaba a la mujer, limpió sus lágrimas. Y besó su frente – Takafumi… ¿me juras… que no te daño al tomar esta decisión? – Takano-san se sentó lentamente en el sofá, al comprender de qué hablaba. Poco a poco se fue llenando de una felicidad indescriptible.

Te lo juro. Va a sonar a diálogo de manga para señoritas, pero, por lo mismo que te amo, quiero verte feliz… Ya encontraré a alguien en mi camino… Creo, que tú sabes de qué hablo – sonrieron con complicidad – Y aún si no es así, no me asusta. Prefiero estar solo que mal acompañado – soltó a la mujer, quien se alejó y les dio la espalda, para poder sonreír sin delatarse – Y este idiota ya no puede seguir si tú le faltas...

Aún no he decidido si me quedaré con él de por vida – sonrieron – Pero ya que me ocultaste algunos temas de interés personal, disculparás el que me reserve el derecho de hacerlo pasar por un examen médico…

Todo tuyo, aunque toma en cuenta que han pasado ya cinco años desde ese día fatídico… Quizás en verdad sí les he mentido… y resulta que _se__volvió__a__cerrar_… – rieron con complicidad – Ah, tú y tu mente retorcida de seguidora de mangas yaoi, a veces me contagias… Los dejamos solos, mañana quiero ver sin falta tu informe para la presentación del nuevo manga de tu autora, y espero que no me hagas renegar más de la cuenta. Te recuerdo que si es un asco me va a importar muy poco mis sentimientos… Te lo tiraré en la cara y lanzaré mil improperios así hayan personas cerca – jalando a la mujer, salió del departamento. Una vez fuera, se abrazaron como los amigos que nunca debieron dejar de ser.

Estaban una vez más, solos. Pero esta vez, no por trabajo, por contarse sus experiencias supuestamente desconocidas, o para conversar de cualquier cosa irrelevante. Esta vez eran nuevamente _Ritsu_ y _Saga-senpai_. Y, lamentablemente, para ambos, no era tan sencillo volver a mirarse a los ojos luego de tantos malentendidos.

Ritsu… tú

Takano… No te lo diré nuevamente – volteó. Y lo encaró con la misma determinación de su primer día en Marukawa Shoten – Te amo – su emoción pareció llenarlo y expandirse a su alrededor – pero no pienso regresar contigo – y se desinfló como un globo pinchado de improviso.

Pero…

Sé… que el noventa y nueve por ciento de todo este desastroso enamoramiento ha estado colmado de malos entendidos. Y que, aunque me ocultaste tu verdadera identidad, o mejor dicho, la actual, te has comportado todos estos días como un verdadero caballero, considerando, mal que me pese, que muchas de las cosas que pasaron fueron con mi autorización… Sin embargo, hay muchas cosas que no puedo perdonarte… Me has tratado como a una esclava todo este tiempo – Takano se relajó nuevamente. Era ahora su subordinada y no el amor de su vida quien hablaba. Eso era bueno.

Fuiste tú la que me dijo en una ocasión, aunque tal vez no lo recuerdes, que trabajar con tu pareja no debía bajo ninguna circunstancia afectar tu desempeño. Eso he hecho – ella se sonrojó. Buena señal.

No lo recuerdo… Pero es cierto, siempre y cuando se trabaje con la pareja… Tú no lo eras cuando entré a trabajar a Marukawa, yo sólo era una editora más, como Mino, Kisa y Tori… y me trataste como a un mueble… De modo que, no te confundas. Quiero que sigamos siendo Jefe y colaboradora. No más…

Creo que la confundida eres tú – se acercó, caminando con una actitud tan segura y seductora que ella entendió que tenía planeado besarla. Y su barrera, por lo tanto, terminó de romperse.

Es… espera… ¿Qué piensas hacer, idiota…? ¡No te atrevas… al menos hasta que me demuestres que en verdad me amas… no te atrevas!

¿Así son las cosas? – logró arrinconarla, hecha un manojo de nervios, contra la pared, pese a que aún habían como cinco metros entre ellos – Eso es muy sencillo… ¿Esto cuenta…? – se acercó, haciéndola estremecerse. Y, con cuidado, como sin desear dañarla, sacó la cajita de terciopelo – Ahora que gano en verdad, debería haberte comprado otro… Pero este… tiene un significado muy especial para mí… Ritsu – se puso de rodillas, y ella sólo atinó a dejarse tomar de la mano – pese a mi falta total de personalidad… pese a que no pude buscarte por darle prioridad a mi propio infierno sin ti… ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa? – ella lo miró fijamente, sin poder ya contener el llanto. Y él, entendiendo que era un sí tácito, la abrazó, con delicadeza, pero al mismo tiempo dejándole en claro que jamás iba a poder escapar de nuevo.

Saga-senpai…

Recuérdalo… Soy tu único senpai, deja de llamar así al idiota de Takafumi…

Es sólo mi amigo… _Nuestro_ amigo en común…

De acuerdo, pero eso es lo de menos… ¿Aceptas? – se separaron. Y el beso tan ansiado de las últimas horas llegó. Luego de un minuto se separaron. Y ella, ya sin ánimos de resistirse, contestó.

Sí…

Lo sabía…

¿Nunca vas a dejar de ser tan pedante y vanidoso…? – la abrazó una vez más.

No puedo dejar de serlo… El ser amado por ti es un privilegio que sólo yo tengo – ella se estremeció. Y alzó la mirada hacia sus ojos marrones.

Saga… ¿puedo llamarte así, senpai?

Llámame como quieras… Incluso baka – rieron.

Ese es tu estado natural…

Ya no más… Ritsu – volvió a besarla. Y el beso se fue profundizando, hasta que las manos del joven se cansaron de tenerla tomada con dulzura por la barbilla, y empezaron a moverse por su cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

Saga… – ruborizada, jadeante y con el corazón acelerado, se separó de sus labios un centímetro, pero no dejó de mirarlos.

Perdóname… Es el tiempo de abstinencia… – sonrieron.

Sería abstinencia si en el pasado hubiéramos llegado a algo…

Con mi mente sí – ella se ruborizó aún más – Pero, no quiero forzarte…

No me fuerzas… Yo… también… quiero estar contigo…

Takano Masamune pareció rejuvenecer al escuchar sus palabras.

X ^ X

La luna iluminó esa noche la cama en la que por fin dos cuerpos se volvieron uno solo, imitando a sus almas y a sus corazones.

_Valió __la __pena, _pensaron ambos, _esperarte __por __más __de __diez __años, __sin __dejar __que __este __amor __muriera__…_

El cielo pareció sonreír a la mañana siguiente, cuando un rayo de sol iluminó la sábana que cubría sus cuerpos… El más pequeño ligeramente adolorido.

Pero eso era lo de menos. Takano-san sonrió una vez más con rostro enamorado cuando Ritsuko se acomodó entre sus brazos, aún dormida.

Y él pensó, que si era posible, deseaba dejar Marukawa para siempre… E irse a una isla solitaria junto con Ritsuko, a continuar su historia…

A un lugar donde los malentendidos los dejaran en paz…

Y, por supuesto…

Donde Takafumi no estuviera presente…

_**Fin**_


	13. 4 El comprensiblemente estupefacto

**El comprensiblemente estupefacto Onodera Ritsu**

Estaba verdaderamente exhausto. Pero no por el trabajo. Su, ahora, _casi __esposo_, Takano, lo había obligado a pasar todas las noches del fin de semana despierto, leyendo su colección particular de novelas BL, autografiadas por petición del propio Ritsu por _la __mismísima_ Akikawa Yayoi (creo que sabemos que para Ritsu ese milagro había sido muy fácil de obtener…). Y a aplicar las ilustrativas y poco ortodoxas sugerencias que en ellas se emitían… (Pobre criatura… Supongo que está de más el decir que apenas lograba mantenerse en pie…)

Como sigas así… me enfermaré…

Y yo te cuidaré, dejaré el trabajo y me quedaré contigo desde la mañana hasta la siguiente – como estaban solos en el ascensor, se atrevió a besarlo – Pero, tienes razón. Hasta para nosotros diez tomos de perversidades son demasiados para tres noches seguidas…

Idiota – se alejó, rojo como un tomate – Hum… ¿por qué Usami-sensei nos habrá contactado…?

Ni idea. E Isaka-san tampoco fue muy explícito que digamos… Sólo se echó a reír cuando le pregunté la razón…

Con tal que no desee que vuelva a ser su editor – habló casi mecánicamente, olvidándose por breves segundos de que estaba con él, a solas. Takano-san lo miró, sorprendido y emocionado.

¿Eso quiere decir… que ya no deseas abandonarnos…?

¿Eh? – comprendiendo que una vez más había abierto la boca sin pensar antes de hablar, se sonrojó – ¿Qui… quién dijo eso…? Aún, a veces… Pero, debo reconocer que le he agarrado cariño al rubro – sonrieron – En fin – el ascensor llegó a su destino – Veremos qué quiere ese autor loco…

Asahina-san, con su habitual actitud servicial y respetuosa, les abrió la puerta del Directorio en cuanto tocaron, con una sonrisa cálida y sincera en su rostro dulce. Isaka-san ya los esperaba, sentado en el sillón de honor, con los pies sobre su escritorio, sin importarle guardar las formas ni siquiera porque se encontraba junto al gran Usami Akihiko.

Éste miró a Takano-san con gesto aburrido, mientras que a Ritsu casi lo abrazó. El mayor deseaba asesinarlo (¿sería acaso que no sabía quién era Akikawa Yayoi…?), pero pensó que se reservaba sus comentarios para más tarde… Cuando estuviera a solas con Ritsu, y pudiera descargar en él el estrés que empezaba a acumular… Por completo.

Antes de que alguno dijera nada más, aparte del respectivo saludo, Asahina se ubicó en silencio detrás de su jefe… luego de golpear ambas piernas con una regla de metal que, ahora sabían, acababa de cumplir su misión en el mundo. El pobre Isaka, con lágrimas en los ojos, se resignó a guardar las formas sin decir una tontería y menos una grosería. Bajó las piernas, se cruzó de brazos con fastidio y volteó resentido hacia el joven. Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del otro, se ruborizó por completo.

_Maldita sea… ¿cómo es que con una sola mirada puede este imbécil ponerme tan nervioso…? Ojalá no lo noten, tendré que actuar como siempre… Aunque… después de que todo Japón lea la novela de Bakahiko… En qué mala hora accedí a que nos incluyera…_

¡AH, MI COMPAÑERO NANAHIKARI Y MI MUY QUERIDO TAKANO-SAN! Sé que se preguntan la razón de esta reunión…

Por supuesto – Takano habló mirando directamente al escritor, quien a su vez no dejaba de observar a Ritsu, sonriendo de lado. Poniendo al pobre ojiverde muuuy incómodo (no porque lo mirara, sino porque imaginaba que mas tarde el que pagaría las consecuencias sería él mismo).

Jajaja, siempre tan directo… Verán, Usagi los ha citado aquí para contarles una maravillosa noticia… ¡SE VENDIÓ COMO PAN CALIENTE, ¿VERDAD, AKIHIKO? – ambos se miraron, con la misma cara de incomprensión en sus rostros. Los otros dos se limitaron a sonreír con complicidad mal disimulada y burla. Al notarlo, Asahina-san, lanzando un suspiro de fastidio, se inclinó, pidió disculpas, y salió de la sala visiblemente molesto. Era obvio que esa noche Isaka tampoco la pasaría muy bien. _Rayos__… __¡hoy__quería__dormir!_. Por un instante deseó tener la facultad de bilocarse para correr hacia él… y rogarle misericordia. Pero era demasiado tarde para él y para Ritsu – Etto… Ah, es que no se los había contado, ahora que recuerdo…

Espero que no me demanden –eso le sonó a Ritsu como el comentario sobre un asunto que definitivamente a él no iba a gustarle, sobre todo al conocer personalmente los antecedentes de ese escritor… hum… ¿cómo definirlo con una sola palabra…? Ah, sí… ¡PERVERTIDO!

Por su parte, el morocho decidió internamente que si el escritor había hecho algo contra Ritsu (o por o para él, que era más terrible), él se encargaría personalmente de que no volviera a escribir un solo libro en lo que le restaba de vida.

Lo dudo. Al menos Takano-san no – Isaka guiñó con picardía al joven de ojos marrones que parpadeó confundido ante su comentario. _¿Acaso __nos __va __a __regalar __los __pasajes __de __la __Lun__a __de __Miel __fallida?__Si __es __así, __puedo __perdonarle __su __interés __por __MÍ __Onodera__…_ – Bueno, verán, le conté al gran Usagi acerca de su… esteee… _particular_ relación – ambos se sonrojaron. Pero fue Ritsu el que gritó y se quejó, demostrando su total desacuerdo. Sin hacerle caso, Isaka prosiguió – Y convenimos en que haría una maravillosa historia, ¡un bestseller internacional! De modo que sensei-sama escribió dos versiones… La primera, una novela BL llamada _Masamune __y __Ritsu: __El __mejor __primer __amor __de __la __escuela_ – ahora comprendían por qué todos esa mañana los miraban tan raro, mientras sostenían un librito de un color rosa chicle cegador. Ritsu se puso tan rojo que por un momento pensaron los tres que la cabeza iba a explotarle – Ayer vendió todas las existencias de las librerías en menos de cinco horas de circulación, e incluso los volúmenes gratuitos para los trabajadores se esfumaron en treinta minutos. Ya Yokozawa ha autorizado las reimpresiones… Me pregunto por qué lo hizo con tan mala gana – ellos sí lo sabían. Y eso que aún no habían leído la novela… – Y la segunda, bueno… Una novela común y silvestre que no hemos autorizado aún… Usami quiere que Onodera la revise y dé su personal autorización – se la entregó.

Era un libro pequeño, probablemente de unas cincuenta páginas, poco más, poco menos, con un encuadernado sencillo que sorprendió a Ritsu, ya que Usami era famoso por exigir siempre los mejores materiales. Pero, al recordar que era aún una especie de borrador final, concluyó que el autor estaba siendo fiel a su estilo pomposo (usualmente los borradores se presentaban como una simple impresión). En la carátula se apreciaba, para asombro de ambos, una imagen aparentemente pintada a mano que simulaba perfectamente bien la hermosa biblioteca de su niñez, en la que habían vivido tantas maravillosas experiencias (pintura que por cierto estaba firmada con un breve Yukina). Luego de observarla durante un minuto entero, Ritsu lanzó un suspiro. Y se atrevió a abrirlo.

Fue divertido ver la cara de espanto inicial, seguida por una expresión de angustia dolorosa que se transformó a su vez en una sonrisa tierna conforme se acercaba el final. Pese a estar a su lado, la ausencia de sus anteojos le impidió a Takano-san leer el contenido. Pero imaginaba ya que Ritsu lo aprobaría, quizás por tratarse de su primer autor a cargo, pero también porque sentía que la historia lo había conmovido. Aunque… si se trataba de ellos… como en la novela BL… Quizás el autor tendría que renunciar a una nueva fuente de éxitos y premios.

¿Y bien? – una hora después, Ritsu cerró el libro. Usagi lo observaba inquisitivo, como intentando descubrir la respuesta antes de tiempo. A diferencia de Takano, sólo lo conocía en su faceta laboral. Pero esta vez, estaban involucrados también sus sentimientos, así que la decisión bien podría ser válidamente impredecible. _Usagi-san __debería __haber __consultado __antes __con __Onodera-san, _había dicho Misaki, _porque __es __él __quien __expone __su __corazón __en __estas __líneas, __no __tú, __¡baka! _Y como él, a Misaki no podía negarle nada… Se estaba ganando un momento muy divertido.

Usami-sensei no ha perdido el estilo, al contrario. Lo ha mejorado… Creo… que será un éxito – Takano se sorprendió al oír la firmeza de sus palabras – Sólo… sólo le pido cambiar los nombres… No quisiera que Takano-san tenga problemas, es el Editor Jefe de Esmeralda y ya nos están mirando de forma extraña debido a la novela BL…

En esa no usé sus apellidos…

Lo sé, sensei. Pero, honestamente, somos los únicos Masamune y Ritsu de la editorial – sonrió, medio ruborizado – Y me imagino que los únicos hombres con esos nombres que se encuentran inmersos en una relación amorosa en todo Japón… O en el mundo, exagerando un poquito…

Entiendo. Me parece perfecto. ¿Y qué opinas de la historia? – Ritsu lo miró fijamente, a los ojos, sin contestarle, ladeando un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha. Takano-san entendió que en ese momento estaban conectados por su antiguo lazo editorial, y no pudo evitar sentirse celoso al saber que era una relación a la que él no tenía acceso – Ya veo. Me alegra que te haya gustado, si estás conforme quiere decir que en verdad será un éxito. Tu instinto nunca te ha fallado en Literatura, Onodera, aunque en tu vida amorosa seas un completo desastre – el pobre se desinfló.

Gracias… _sensei-sama__…_

En ese caso, te llevaré a Literatura, Usagi. Ustedes, pueden irse, gracias por tu ayuda, Onodera.

De nada, Isaka-san… Esteee… Usami-sensei – el de ojos violetas volteó, con el manuscrito ya en sus manos – ¿Sería mucho pedirle… que me regalara esa versión…? Si es que cuenta con otro borrador, claro.

Sabes que siempre tengo más de dos copias, principalmente de mis novelas BL. Misaki no deja de mostrarse impulsivo cuando se las muestro – ninguno de los tres pudo contradecir ni internamente al chico, menos Isaka, ya que sabía, por Aikawa-san y por propia cuenta, que era el modelo del personaje homónimo de las novelas BL del escritor – Por supuesto que no me importa… Es tuya, tienes más derecho que yo a conservarla. Espero verte pronto, Onodera, Misaki desea conocerte pronto… Takano-san… – ambos se retiraron.

Se quedaron sentados un instante. El rostro de Ritsu era indescifrable. Pese a su tranquilidad inicial, ahora tenía la vista gacha, y las cejas fruncidas. Emanaba a su vez mucha tristeza.

Por si no lo sabías… él es Akikawa Yayoi – el mayor dio un respingo – Debiste pedirle un autógrafo…

¿Para qué? Como tu esposo puedo acceder a él en cualquier momento – el joven ni se sonrojó. Takano-san, al notarlo, se sintió enfermo y asustado. No era usual que Onodera asumiera tan abiertamente su nueva condición – Ritsu… ¿te sientes bien?

Mas o menos…

¿Por qué…? ¿Te has puesto así por la novela, de qué habla? Si no querías que la publique debiste

Oh, está bien que la publiquen… Es sólo que… Mejor léela tú mismo…

Los ojos marrones no podían creer cómo se llamaba la novela...

"_Lady Ritsu"_

Y al leerla, entendió la razón por la cual el joven de ojos verdes había entrado en ese estado de sensibilidad…

Muy al margen de revivir, aunque de manera alterada, la historia de su primer amor, al menos en el papel, la posibilidad de vivir abiertamente todo aquello que vivían en el anonimato era agradable de imaginar. Pero como hombres, las posibilidades de poder gritarlo al mundo eran mínimas… Como habían comprobado gracias a Akikawa Yayoi y su BL…

Para Takano era algo sin importancia, pero ahora veía que a Ritsu aún seguía importándole el qué dirán. Ya no le dolía esa forma de ver las cosas, pero al fin había logrado y alcanzado la capacidad de ponerse en su lugar.

Y por ello, intentó hacerlo sentir mejor, esbozando su mejor sonrisa y despeinándolo cariñosamente.

¿Sabes? Aunque no podamos contarlo, yo soy feliz estando a tu lado, Ritsu – el joven lo miró, perplejo, como si no entendiera sus palabras. Pero luego sonrió.

Yo también. Pero no me he sentido mal por eso – parpadeó, confundido – Takano-san… Nunca me había dado cuenta hasta ahora… de lo estúpido de mi comportamiento… Cuando miras las cosas desde fuera, con objetividad, entiendes que lo más inteligente habría sido conversarlo antes de tomar una decisión tan impulsiva… Usami-sensei tiene razón. Mi intuición es perfecta para los libros y los mangas, pero desastrosa cuando se trata de ti…

Me alegra que al fin lo comprendas…

Bueno, no puedes negar que pasaron posteriormente un montón de cosas que alimentaron mi terquedad, aunque el noventa por ciento de ellas no hayan sido tu culpa directa… Te prometo nuevamente no dejarme llevar por mis impulsos…

Y yo, al fin entiendo que deberé ser más sincero contigo… Y guiarme de mi intuición para no herirte con mis acciones o comentarios egoístas…

Es una promesa – sonrieron.

Lo positivo de esto, supongo… es que es una manera de contar al mundo cómo llegamos a estar juntos… Y qué es lo que no debe hacerse con una relación…

Tienes toda la razón en lo último… Pero yo no necesito contarle a todos que estamos juntos, ni cómo lo logramos. Ya sé… ahora con total seguridad… que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti… – Takano sonrió.

Al fin, lo había admitido.

Se fueron acercando lentamente, sin huidas ni forcejeos, y ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del momento, cuando…

¡ONODERA! – la puerta se abrió de golpe y un demonio enternado irrumpió, gritando como histérico – ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE HA DICHO QUE YO ESTOY INTERESADO EN TI, IMBÉCIL…? ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE AUTORIZAR UN LIBRO EN EL QUE ERES MI PRIMER AMOR, BASTARDO?

Maldita sea… ¡NO LE GRITES A ÉL, RECLÁMALE A USAMI-SENSEI!

¡ESTE IMBÉCIL AUTORIZÓ EL LIBRO, VOY A SER EL HAZMERREÍR DE TODO MARUKAWA, IDIOTA!

Gah…

Una vez más, según su costumbre, Bakahiko-sensei había creado un cataclismo.

Aunque, claro, eso para él no tenía importancia.

Y tampoco para Saga-senpai.

Pero…

Yokozawa… ¡prometió cambiar los nombres!

¡Me importa muy poco…! Onodera, no voy a repetirlo… Si quieres seguir viviendo con este esperpento… ¡en este preciso instante irás a Literatura y les exigirás que cancelen la publicación… TE LO EXIJO!

¡YA DEJA DE GRITAR, YOKO-CHAN! – un hombre alto, de cabellos claros y rostro casi perfecto entró y cerró la puerta, aterrándolo.

¡Kirishima-san! – ambos se pusieron de pie de golpe y, rojos como un par de tomates maduros, se inclinaron ante su superior. Takano-san principalmente por inercia y por acompañar a Ritsu, ya que tenía el mismo cargo del Editor en Jefe del famoso y exitoso manga de Ijuuin-sensei. Pero de todas maneras, ninguno de los mangas editados por ellos se comparaba aún con el del cocinerito.

Me parece que eso de las ventas es lo tuyo en definitiva, pero creo que no deberías emplearlo en algo tan personal, como si fueras una vendedora de mercado ambulante. Ya estos dos jovencitos se han auto-promocionado desde ayer, ¿no crees? Además, dudo que desees que todos se enteren de que eres gay… Ya, ya, ustedes dos, vayan a su casita de muñecas, que de este me encargo yo.

¡HAI! – casi corrieron hacia la puerta.

¡Esp… esperen… no se vayan… ONODERA, AÚN NO TERMIN – su grito desesperado fue ahogado por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Temblando, volteó hacia la persona que en esos momentos estaba colocando el seguro, lanzándole una mirada muuuy sugerente. Se puso verdaderamente nervioso – Yo… yo… tengo que… regresar al tra… trabajo…

Hum… me temo que ya es hora de almorzar… ¿Sabes qué se me ha antojado comer…?

No tengo idea, pero espero que no te caiga mal – logró alejarse. Momentáneamente, claro está.

Ah, Yoko-chan, no me sigas provocando… Mira que hasta ahora no has podido recuperar tu condición de se

¡CÁLLATE! – pero en realidad el que calló fue él, por culpa de un par de labios muy, pero muy, REQUETE MUUUY, traviesos.

Una vez más el beso de Kirishima lo obligó a tambalearse y apoyarse en sus brazos, luchando con la fuerza total de sus dos pulmones por un poco de oxígeno. Y, sin darse cuenta de ello, quedó reducido patéticamente al Takafumi-kun de _Lady__Ritsu_.

Como siempre.

Eres realmente lindo… y tierno…

Deja… de… lla… llamarme así…

Lo haré hasta que lo entiendas y lo aceptes… Aún no te has dado cuenta de lo maravilloso que eres, Takafumi…

Mentiroso…

Yo no miento, menos cuando digo estas cosas a la persona que me importa tanto como mi propia hija – Yokozawa se sonrojó – Ya deja de atormentarte, hombre. Onodera y Takano son felices juntos, ¿tanto te molesta estar conmigo y ser la madre de Hiyo… que tienes que ponerte como un gallito ante una tontería como ésta…? ¿O creías que Takano se iba a poner celoso…?

Por supuesto que no, idiota… Eso no me molesta… Quiero mucho a Hiyo – Kirishima intentó en vano no sonreírle, pero terminó esbozando una sonrisa enamorada que lo sonrojó aún más – Lo… lo que ocurre es que… Yo… temí que… al enterarte… malinterpretaras las cosas… No quería que pensaras que ese imbécil me interesa… – los ojos del hombre se abrieron por completo. Una vez más el serio Takafumi estaba expresando sus sentimientos. Acarició su rostro dulcemente. Y el otro no se quejó, pero bajó la vista, avergonzado.

No iba a hacerlo, ¿acaso no sabes ya que te amo y que sé reconocer cada uno de tus movimientos…? Takafumi, pese a tus retorcidas maneras… ya me he dado cuenta de que soy correspondido…

No estés tan seguro… No terminas de gustarme…

Eso quiere decir que te gusto aunque sea un poquito, y eso es suficiente – besó su mejilla, apoyando sus labios por casi medio minuto, y luego lo soltó con delicadeza – Soy un hombre paciente. Esperaré todo el tiempo del mundo a que te decidas a aceptar tus sentimientos. Mientras tanto, ¿te parece bien si seguimos con nuestra tranquila vida de a tres…?

Ya te dije que quiero mucho a Hiyo… – Kirishima besó su mano. Yokozawa-san ni siquiera protestó.

Y ella te adora… aunque no tanto como yo. Bien, en ese caso, las cosas son como deben ser. Hoy me quedaré hasta tarde porque debemos entregar el primer borrador… ¿me esperas o prefieres ir a ver a Hiyo antes que yo?

Hum, es probable que termine a las siete todos mis pendientes. Mejor voy a acompañarla, de paso que hago la cena… Y la reemplazo en el cuidado de Sorata.

Excelente, amor – lo sonrojó, una vez más – Daré todo de mí para terminar temprano y poder comer tu deliciosa cena…

Tienes para llegar como máximo a las diez, idiota… Después de eso soy capaz de irme a mi propio departamento…

¿Y dejarías sola al fruto de nuestro amor…? Lo dudo, _principito_ – Yokozawa le lanzó una mirada que intentó ser asesina, pero el color de sus mejillas la hizo ver mas bien como una carita femenina ruborizada – Te prometo que llegaré a las diez en punto... Te amo, nos vemos en la noche… Espérame listo…

Le lanzó un beso volado antes de abrir la puerta, y luego caminó de frente rumbo a los ascensores, bajo la atenta mirada del morocho. Cuando entró a uno y desapareció por completo, Yokozawa sonrió con ternura. Su presencia eliminaba las barreras que había elevado contra el resto del mundo. Pero su ausencia, luego de una conversación como aquella, hacía que las barreras que él había creado contra sí mismo, se esfumaran, dejando a la vista a su verdadero yo… Uno que era, quizás exagerando o quizás no, mil veces más complejo, delicado, inocente y noble, que el del resto.

No cabe duda, Masamune, que tú y yo no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro… Ah, de alguna manera este imbécil me ha atrapado, sacándote por completo de mi mente… Lo que empezó como el pago de una deuda, se ha convertido en la mayor de mis alegrías… Y ya ni siquiera hablamos de ello – sonrió más ampliamente – Sí, al fin alguien me ama a mí… algo que nunca creí que podría suceder, por mi forma de ser… Y hasta tengo una hija – soltó una risita dulce, casi de niño – Aunque aun no entiendo por qué… ese tonto me ama… Tanto como yo lo amo a él…

Quizás, sólo quizás… y por obra de alguna fuerza superior, Kirishima y Usagi-san sí sabían la razón para tanto amor…

Es que Yokozawa, tras la imagen de ese oso gruñón enternado… escondía un alma noble, dulce…

Como una joya en el interior de un cofre bonito.

* * *

><p>Y llegó el final. Espero que no de la impresión de que corrí (porque lo hice...), pero me parece que ya no debía extenderla más (sentí que empezaba a transformarse en una novela).<p>

Sé que muchas y muchos (incluyéndome) no van a ver con agrado la historia debido a la "transformación" de Ritsu, pero este capítulo creo que engloba mi idea y finalidad... Quería que él se diera cuenta de las cosas, y la única manera era ponerlo como expectador de su propia historia...

Quizás se pregunten también por qué la parte final está dedicada a Yoko-haha... Bueno, me pareció que él se merecía la oportunidad de plantearse esa pregunta... y de reconocer que ahora sí lo aman, sin condiciones ni límites.

Espero reviews, si es que creen que lo merece y tienen tiempo ;)

Besos... ARIGATOUGOZAIMASU!

* * *

><p>Etto... otra aclaración. Las partes que aparecen como Capítulo xxxx corresponden a la Novela de Usagi... Los otros cuatro son los chispazos de realidad, o mejor dicho, los intermedios entre los capítulos que "él" está escribiendo. De modo que, por favor, no hagan caso de lo que puse en el primer capi... No sólo el primero y el último corresponden a la "vida real", sumimasen por no mencionarlo antes *i*'<p> 


	14. Revisión

**Hola a todos:**

**Ya he ido enviando mensajes privados, a las personas que dejaron algún comentario, consideración de alguna de mis historias como interesante, o me eligieron como autora favorita. A todos ellos gracias, y a los que vengan también…**

**Perdonen que cuelgue esto como capítulo final de todos mis fics, pero es la única manera en que se me ocurre pueden ustedes llegar a este comentario (los que recién me leen, principalmente).**

**Como saben, la Ley SOPA amenaza con atacar cualquier página relacionada con la infracción de los derechos de autor; como ésta es una de ellas, aunque aclaremos siempre que no somos dueños de la historia original y mucho menos nos lucramos a costa de ella, y la labor de los autores es, por tanto, ilegal, según sus muy inteligentes conceptos… quizás la cierren. Y con ello todos los fics subidos.**

**Por ello, es probable que, o me decida por borrar todos mis fics porque no deseo que caigan en sus manos, o abandone definitivamente la cuenta. Me duele, porque esta es la primera vez que compartía con otras personas mis historias, y recibía comentarios positivos por mi "trabajo". Pero así es la vida.**

**Como aún tengo varios proyectos en mente, e incluso acababa de empezar uno, quería proponerles algo, siempre y cuando les interese, obviamente: si gustan seguir mi trabajo "ilegal", agradeceré me envíen una respuesta por esta misma vía, para intercambiar correos.**

**Hasta pronto. Si todo se soluciona, prometo un fic nuevo aparte de este que estoy redactando, para lo cual haré una mini encuesta entre ustedes XD**

**Zryvanierkic / Meli Zryvan**


End file.
